


God Save Us from the Queen!

by Umerue



Series: Diary of Darcy von Doom [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umerue/pseuds/Umerue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set after T:DW. Darcy Lewis chose political science because she wanted to bend the rules, not to follow them. Interrail trip after London took her to one place, Latveria, where following the rules would have been better option. Who could have known that only bathroom with no waiting lines was reserved to Doctor Doom? Maybe someone who had actually read the Doombots' stupid leaflet at the airport?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six credits

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written without a beta. The later chapters will contain graphic violence (there are true villains involved, and I don't think it's realistic to write Big Bads as mildly offensive persons), scary things, character death, some cursing and references to sexuality although no graphic sexual content.  
> The story is already finished, and I will be adding new chapters daily. 
> 
> I used Marvel comics as a background inspirations, but the story doesn't follow canon. I steal only the bits I like.
> 
> Reviews are warmly welcomed. I hope you enjoy this story, because I've enjoyed writing it.

Dear Jane,

I'm sorry I haven't written or called you. Every time I find a working computer in this damned castle and try to open anything else but national Latverian pages, the screen freezes and next thing I see is a video of Latverian anthem. I'm sick of it, especially the part where smiling children perfom folk dances around Doctor Doom's statue.

Getting pen and paper was difficult, but I told 621-161 that every head of state keeps memoirs, and if I'm not given the tools, I'm not able to document first days of my marriage. 621-161 is an idiot, so it agreed. It still hasn't noticed that I emptied a bottle of nail polish on the floor, and now I recognize it from China Glaze "Afterglow"-stain on left sole. 431-532 is much smarter, and it's starting to suspect why I keep asking Doombots to walk before me or reach things from high shelves so I could see their soles.

I don't know how to say this, since I don't really want to say it at all, but I have to make you come and save me. My first grade teacher, Miss Peterson, used to say that not waiting in line will get me into trouble, but I think even she could not have anticipated this. Damn. The truth won't get any better, no matter how long I try to postpone it.

Jane, Victor von Doom married me a week ago. And before you get mad - it wasn't my fault! I didn't agree to anything! Not that my consent mattered, because Latverian law doesn't grant rights to people who have committed high treason.

I was just- I'm sorry, but I have to stop now. 431-532 is knocking at my door, and I suspect it can read English.

Darcy

\--------

**1\. Six Credits**

It all started with six credits. A letter from Culver university sank me into depths of dispair for a week. They informed me that astrophysics didn't count only after I had interned for Jane for two years, largely without payment. Since my bank balance was ruined anyway, Ian was rapidly loosing his charms and I was starting to feel like a third wheel with Thor and Jane, I decided to do Great European Tour. Who knew if I would ever get another chance to travel? Interrail sounded like fun, although I had to skip Paris, Barcelona and Berlin because they were too expensive, and stick to Eastern Europe.

I thought I had a stroke of luck when I met Symkarian girl called Catalina in Hungary. She studied political science, and was just finishing her degree. Their student group was going to accompany ambassador Silver Sablinova for her yearly visit in Latveria. We were drinking beer, and somewhere between third and fifth pint she invited me to join them. I sent a quick e-mail to Culver, and the faculty secretary replied that international diplomacy would fulfill internship requirements. A weekend at Doomstadt felt like a cheap price for graduating. I'm not so sure about that anymore.

The group had six students, me, and Symkarian ambassador Silver Sablinova. She was one of those women who have incredible bodies and one just knows she can kill people with paper clips. My professional self-esteem sank 20 percent as soon as I saw her. If all ambassadors look like her, I'll never get to be one. Catalina said that rumors claimed Sablinova had worked as a superhero, and I thought it didn't sound so far-fetched.

Doomsport airport wasn't very welcoming. It was staffed by doombots. They searched our bags and one of the robots distributed leaflets. Latveria isn't a high on tourism, since our flight was only one arriving or departing during the weekend. (After two weeks here, I'm not surprised why. Watching telly can bore one to death, since we get only educational programs. Youtube doesn't work, and I haven't been able to check my Facebook after I left Hungary. I'm sure my farm has been robbed by now.)

The negotiations were held in Castle Doom. It was interesting place, actually, because it was built in 1593 and remodeled hundreds of times since then. Fantastic Four bashes it every few years, and it's just rebuilt again. Construction workers are doing well in this country. Castle Doom serves as Latveria's administrative center and von Doom's personal home.  Weather was hot, and I drank whole bottle of water in the bus. They didn't sell soda at the airport. I was told that sugary drinks are illegal, because they ruin your teeth. The seller seemed surprised why I would even want soda. The people here are throughly brainwashed into healthy living.

When we arrived at the castle, ambassador Sablinova went her own way and we had a guided tour in public parts of the castle. It was fascinating, because I like old castles and I didn't think I would visit Latveria ever again, but when we were nearing the end of the tour, I started to feel the call of nature. The guide pointed me to corridor leading to grand stairs. He explained that when Doctor Doom renovated castle, he wanted to protect old architecture and everything requiring plumbing was put in one corner.  
"One corner" meant that the line to ladies' room on first floor passed three offices and continued to information ministry corridor. The men's room on second floor had shorter queue, but bald, annoyed man explained me something in Latverian and kept pointing at stick figure at the door, gesturing towards first floor. I think it was bad diplomacy to make me suffer because ladies' room had only one booth.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable, and I didn't want to cause a diplomatic conflict by peeing on a potted plant. I climbed to the third floor, which was completely empty. I couldn't see even one Doombot anywhere, but there was a bathroom on western wall. I rushed in as quickly as I could. There was a man who was shaving his five o'clock shadow in front of a large mirror. I smiled at him - he was gorgeous although he had bad scarring on his left cheek. Brown eyes, dark hair, very nice olive skin - and asked if he could finish soon, because I really needed to use bathroom. He just stared at me, like I had done something truly shocking, and then he started to shout in Latverian. Room was filled with Doombots, the man threw his razor in a sink and put the metal mask on his face, and last thing I saw was his acerbic stare when Doombots dragged me out.

The dungeon was lovingly restored to 1500s look. I had a window, which was about the size of matchbox, rough wooden bunk hanging from chains and a covered bucket in the corner. I was grateful I didn't see any rats. I tried to call Jane several times, but Doom's dungeon had non-existent coverage.  
The Doombot which had pushed me into cell hadn't taken my handbag away. I read "Mad about the boy" twice, which is one time too many for not-so-good book. After that, I was so bored that I read the leaflet I got at the airport. "Instructions for your visit in Latveria" told that littering was a crime, visitors could use only the designated routes and boasted that Latveria's crime rate was zero. Their racism-related crimes were below zero. After Doom's coronation, they hadn't had even a single case of shoplifting. The last page had a friendly reminder: criminally behaving persons would be deported immediatly. I was relieved, although normally I would not let people call me criminal for trying to use the wrong bathroom. I ate a lonely salt cracker I found from my handbag and laid down on bunk as I waited for a Doombot, which would deport me promptly. I really hoped Latverian police forces were as efficient as the guide had claimed.


	2. Rule eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rule eight: After I kidnap the beautiful princess, we will be married immediately in a quiet civil ceremony, not a lavish spectacle in three weeks' time during which the final phase of my plan will be carried out."
> 
> -Latverian handbook for minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Two Steps from Hell: Blackheart

It was already dark, when the cell door finally opened. I stood up, ready to leap in the arms of the Doombot deporting me, but disappointingly my guest was Silver Sablinova, holding a flashlight. She said something to Doombot standing behind her, and closed the door. I heard the lock clicking shut again.  
"Aren't we going home now?"  
Silver Sablinova looked at me for a while and shook her head. I hated that look. It was a variation of "how could you be such a fool, you poor little girl".  
"I suppose you have no idea of what you have done?", she asked. And then she calmly informed me that von Doom wanted to kill me because I had seen his face without the mask.

"What?", I yelled. "All for that little--"  
"SILENCE!", Sablinova's command was like a whiplash. "I don't want to hear more. If you were stupid enough to commit a treason, do not try to drag others into your grave."  
The grave bit made me speechless. It was just so.. Unreasonable! Sablinova told she had spent last five hours talking to von Doom and trying to calm him down. They had known each other for years, and Latveria was the most important ally of Symkaria. My crime - crime?!? - was a treason, and Sablinova felt she was partially responsible for my actions because she had brought me to Latveria.

"I will go back and try to reason with him. Darcy, you have to understand this is serious. Victor von Doom is dictator of Latveria. His word is the law in this country, and you did something nobody had dared even to think about for years. It is a treason. I can't promise he would change his mind. I need to know what you are willing to do for your life?", Sablinova asked gravely.  
"Almost everything!", I said nervously. "I won't cheat my friends or steal anything from them, but of course I will do anything to get out of this cell alive! To be honest, I don't know if I'm very useful. I have almost finished degree in political science and years of experience in copying and fetching coffee."

Silver Sablinova didn't look impressed. She looked at me like I was a worm. I straightened my back and collected myself.  
"You will have full authority to negotiate with him.", I added, because I wanted to sound like professional politician instead of weepy student. She didn't answer, but she took her flashlight with her. She knocked on the door, Doombot let her out and I was left in the darkness alone. I bursted into tears.

Crying didn't help. I just got a headache, and my phone was still not working although I checket it every two minutes. Why there was no coverage? I would only need a moment to call Thor, he would storm in and save me, and kick Doom's ass while doing it. Thinking of it, that was probably the exact reason why cellphones didn't work. Damn.

The cell door opened again next evening. I hadn't got anything to eat for whole day, and I was starting to feel slightly befuddled. It was Silver Sablinova again, but this time she looked almost benevolent. She took one look at my tearstained face and smiled. I was so relieved to see her smile that I had to hug her. I shouldn't have, because she took a hold on my shoulders and said:  
"Congratulations, Darcy. You will marry Victor von Doom in fifteen minutes."

My smile froze on my face.

"What?", I asked in horror.  
"Staff handbook, rule eight. After I kidnap the beautiful princess, we will be married immediately in a quiet civil ceremony, not a lavish spectacle in three weeks' time during which the final phase of my plan will be carried out.", the Doombot standing at the door recited in mechanical voice.  
"That's originally from Evil Overlord list.", I wailed.  
"And how do you think the master became a master?", Doombot 431-532 queried, threw me on it's shoulder like a sack of grain and walked out.

 

\----

Everything felt unreal, like I was drunk. I was standing in the throne room of Castle Doom and I felt Victor von Doom's cold metal touch. He was standing opposite me in armor and cape. He held my hands while speaking something in Latverian. I saw everything as through the red fog. It was probably rage. In romantic books, the heroine always sees everything through red fog if she's married against her will. Or maybe someone had overdone the candles. Why they burned red?

"You are expected to say your vows in Latverian.", he spoke to me first time during the horror show.  
"I can't swear something I don't understand.", I hissed back to him.  
"Doom is above all a reasonable man.", he replied and took his left hand from mine. He pressed metal fingertips on my forehead and I felt a slight pulse moving from his fingers into my body.

"It will last few minutes.", he said and took my hand again, turning towards the crowd. Silver Sablinova was sitting in the front row with her students. She was playing with a paper clip, and her look was as menacing as they come. I trembled with fear. During my two minute shower, she had demonstrated what would happen if I declined, and now I was more scared of her than von Doom.  
"I swear I will be loyal and honest to you and Latveria. I will guard your honor and life as it were my own.", Victor von Doom swore.  
As I listened his vow, I noticed I actually understood what the people whispering in front rows were saying. They were criticizing my clothes and my partially wet hair. Whatever von Doom had done to me, it seemed to work like Asgardian Alltongue. I wasn't very pleased to realize I was going to marry someone who could mess up my brain in two seconds, but understanding what I was supposed to promise was better than blind obedience.

Or death. Silence had stretched a bit too long, because Silver Sablinova was tapping her clock with the paper clip. I could hear the timbre from the glass. I bit my lower lip and straightened to stand as tall as I could, although it was still almost forty centimeters less than my future husband. I held my chin high and looked straight into his eyes, as I swore in Latverian:  
"I swear I will be loyal and honest to you and Latveria. I will guard your honor and life as it were my own."

Nobody calls Darcy Lewis a coward. I have tased a god - I will survive this as well, somehow.

 

\--

I wasn't saved in time. In fact, nobody even tried to save me. They just clapped their hands and shouted "Long live the king! Long live the queen!" The whole ceremony took less than five minutes.

My brand new evil husband marched upstairs, gesturing me to follow. I didn't know what else to do, so I hurried after him, although it felt demeaning. I was still more scared of Silver Sablinova than him. He walked up to third floor, passing the cursed bathroom, and turned left.

As the thick wooden door was closed behind us, I pressed my back against cold stone wall and breathed deeply. My head hurt like hell and I felt awful.  
"Drink this.", he said and pushed a glass of wine in my hand. "Strong magic can cause headaches."  
Von Doom had taken his mask off and put it on the table, where a dinner waited. Of course. He couldn't eat if someone watched. Stuffing french fries through the mask's mouth grill would look stupid.  
"Are you now referring to Latverian language trick, which lasted a few minutes like you said, or something else?", I asked sharply.  
He flashed evilly sweet smile at me and gestured at the chair opposite his.  
"I'm pleased to see you aren't as inept as you pretend to be. Dine with me, and I will reveal my cards to you."  
I gulped the wine down - it did help - and sat down to eat. If he was going to poison me, it wouldn't be so bad at this point. Worst had already happened. A jump from Poptarts to three course meal with crystal glasses and silver cutlery felt surrealistic. My company didn't help at all. On the other hand, queens just didn't eat Poptarts. I snickered. Von Doom seemed amused.  
"As I promised, I will explain your situation now. I have ruled Latveria for twelve years now. When I took the crown, this was a third world country. Now Latveria is ninth on the list of richest nations in the world. You will not believe it now, but my people are satisfied with their lives. We have no crime or racism. If a person obeys my laws, he can trust I will support and help him."  
"The problem comes from outside, as always. I have many enemies. I also have many interests, and I have to leave Latveria occasionally. Almost every time I'm gone for longer than few weeks, chaos reigns, and I have to spend months fixing things when I return. It is starting to annoy Doom considerably. In twelve years, my crown has been stealed four times. Last time the Fantastic Four overthrew my government and gave the crown to pretender Zorba Fortunov. As anyone with mind could expect, Fortunov was an abysmal ruler and in the end, Fantastic Four ended up supporting my return to power."  
"I heard something about it.", I admitted reluctantly.  
"The story was widely published in Europe. Reed Richards tried to keep their involvement secret, but the press felt it was too delicious to bury. Fall from grace always sells well."  
Von Doom cut his steak in tiny pieces and then continued:  
"I had two reasons for this marriage. The lesser one was the perfection of Latveria. This will be a perfect country, which serves as an example for all other nations. This is the first country in the world which has no crime at all. A treason is a crime, which ruler must deal with, harshly. When American citizen attacked my private quarters, trying to shame me, spy on me, it was clearly a treason. It was easier to change your status than endanger our diplomatic relations with USA or Symkaria. If wife sees the face of her husband, it is not a crime, and Latveria's reputation will stay spotless."  
"Another reason, as I said earlier, is the stability of Latveria. If Latveria has a queen, a woman with ability, she can hold my power while I'm gone. I expect you to fulfill this role I've chosen for you."  
"And you are offering your nation to someone you don't even know?", I couldn't keep sarcasm out.  
"Don't play a fool, Darcy. Who else will give you an opportunity like this? I checked your background. Do you want to become queen of Latveria and change the world, make it perfect place for humankind, or just fetch coffee and copy papers for the rest of your life? I know an idealist when I see one. And I'm not very worried about your loyalty.", Von Doom told me, his voice very calm.  
"You should be. It's a common problem in forced marriages."  
"You swore you would be always honest.", he reminded. "If you don't believe me, you can always try to lie. Try it. Say something simple. Tell me there is a cat on your plate."  
"There is a--", I started, but my voice vanished in the middle of the sentence. I pressed nails into my palms and opened my mouth to continue, but nothing came out. I started to panic, flipping through different words. Cat - star - car - watch - Thor, Jane, please help me. "There is.. food on my plate." I had never been so relieved to hear my own voice.  
"Does this work on you?", I asked. He didn't answer.  
"I couldn't marry a woman who had special talents or influence. I'm not a doll for puppeteer. You are meaningless, unable to threaten my independence. I ask you to take your new position seriously. You married the king of Latveria, who has many enemies. From this day forward, they will be your enemies as well. Inevitably a group of good-doers will attack the castle, and they will not come to save you. They will come to judge us both. If they see me as evil, our marriage will be enough to make them see you as evil. Common people just love to see the world neatly arranged in black and white sections. It's easier to understand, and helps them sleep better at night.", he snorted. "You are probably thinking how to escape, but I do not recommend it. World is no longer a safe place to you."  
He wiped his mouth carefully with a napkin and put his mask back on his face. He rose from the table and walked to door connecting to another room.  
"Good night, my queen.", he announced, and I was left alone.

 My wedding night wasn't at all like I had imagined as teen.


	3. Darcy escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you truly believe Von Doom embarks upon the least of his plans without calculating the smallest detail?"
> 
> \- Victor von Doom

 I've been stuck here almost two months now. Doom has mostly ignored me. We did speak once, when I asked him to get me a tutor in Latverian language, and he gave me two Doombots. The nasty one, 431-532 which I had already met in the dungeon, and nice but stupid one, 621-161. I spent weeks trying to figure out best way to get out of here. First I had to learn at least some Latverian, because the people here do not accept English as lingua Franca, and don't print any useful things like maps or timetables in English. Sailing away was out of question, because Latveria doesn't have sea access. I considered escaping by railway, but it leads to Symkaria and Silver Sablinova. The mountains are full of vampires - on Romania's side. The official claim is that Latveria doesn't have any, and I'm so not buying that.

My escape attempt was humiliating failure. I had decided my best option was to keep things simple. I packed my backpack and told 621-161 to take me to airport early on Thursday morning. There is only one regular, scheduled flight to Hungary weekly. Stupid doombot drove me there without objections, and didn't try to stop me when I walked at the ticket desk and told them I want a seat for the next flight. Nice woman there simply cancelled all business class tickets and kept asking if I'm satisfied with my own part of the plane, or should she cancel all tickets for economy class as well. She was worried they might disturb my Highness with their presence. This country has massive equality problems.

Doombot 621-161 followed me into the plane and sat next to me. The plane got up in the air, right on schedule, and I couldn't believe how easy it had been. I looked at the screen how the flight processed and kept glancing at the windows for flying Doombot army to arrive, but nothing happened. Probably Doom had regained his senses and decided to get another wife. Preferably someone who actually wanted to marry him.

Everything was great until we passed the Latverian border to Hungary's side. I started to feel unwell, and as we flew over the mountains, I was desperately trying to find a sick bag. 621-161 was clearly worried - why in the hell they all have to look like Victor's mask? - and asked:  
"Is something wrong, Your Highness?"  
"What do you think? Clearly, something IS wrong.", I snapped. I laid on the floor, tears of pain falling from my eyes and my stomach cramped painfully as I vomited everything I had eaten in the morning or last night.  
"Hold my hair.", I ordered.  
"Immediately, you Highness."  
"Not like that. You have to keep it away, so it won't get dirty. Give me a new bag. Now!"

 I was sure I was going to die. After half hour of puking, the yellow bile had turned to pink, and I was feeling faint. I was still on the floor, and two terrified flight assistants were kneeling next to me. One of them held the bag as I puked, and another kept wringing her hands. 621-161 held my hair obediently.  
"Your Highness, what do you want us to do?", the assistant holding the bag asked. "King will never forgive us if something happens to you."  
"I'm begging you, Your Highness.", the younger one was actually weeping. "I have children. My youngest is just one year old. They can't survive without their mother."  
I puked again and saw bright blood spotting the bag. This was bad.  
"I beg you, Your Highness.", the crying woman pleaded again.  
"All right.", I whispered, giving up. "Tell captain to turn back to Latveria."

When the flight arrived at Doomsport airport, vomiting had stopped, but I was too weak to get up. 621-161 lifted me up and carried out from the plane. Victor was waiting in the hangar. He stood there in his stupid armor and green cape, surrounded by a group of Doombots. The captain was walking beside me, looking mortified. He kneeled in front of Victor and said:  
"We are so sorry, Your Majesty. We did everything we could - I swear my staff didn't hurt the queen in any way. Please be merciful to us, Your Majesty."  
The poor man was trembling with fear. Victor's mask was expressionless.  
I licked my dry lips and said:  
"Let them go, Victor. They took good care of me and did nothing wrong. I'm asking you."  
"Doom feels no mercy, because mercy is a human weakness.", Victor announced in pompous tone he always uses when he addresses his subjects. The captain was going to start crying any moment now.  
"But it is queen's right to beg mercy for her people, and king's right to grant it, if he wishes so. You may leave.", he said to captain. Man rose on his feet, walked backwards as fast as he could, and only after he was respectfully far, he turned away and ran back to plane.

Victor gestured to 621-161, which lifted me into his arms. I saw cameras flashing. Some of the passengers waiting next to the plane were taking pictures of us. I would have stood on my own feet if I had strength, but it was easier just to hang my hands around his neck as he walked towards car.  
His armor was comfortably cold against my face.  
"You should spend some time recalling our wedding vows before leaving unannounced, dear wife.", he said dryly. "Loyalty to Latveria etcetera."  
"I hate you."  
"Doom is above such petty human feelings."  
"I hate it when you talk in third person."  
"Doom knows it very well."

 I spent three days in Doomstadt hospital in IV hydration. Doctors refused to allow solid foods before they were sure I would not start throwing up again, and whatever had torn inside me, was healed. I didn't have energy to argue about it. Most of my attention was focused on brown envelope 431-532 brought into hospital. It had arrived from Symkaria.  
The brown envelope held newest issue of OK-magazine. The cover had a picture of me in Victor's arms. My face didn't show properly, it was hidden against his armor. Jane would never recognize me from hair and a bit of cheek, and she wouldn't read OK anyway.  
The headline was awful. "DOOM TO HIS HEART: LATVERIA'S NEW MYSTERY QUEEN PREGNANT?" The story told that Latverian airlines flight to Hungary had to turn back, because the queen was feeling unwell. The facts box interviewed some doctor, who told 0,5 - 2 percent of pregnant women got hypermesis gravidarum. Silver Sablinova had added insufferable, pink Post-it-note on the cover. _Way to go, girl! XXXXX, Silver._  
"I swear to Thor, I'm going to taze that woman when I see her next!, I screamed. That was one oath I'd have no trouble to keep. Hospital staff looked worried, but they simply stayed away from my room. Latverians are clearly used to their rulers screaming with rage.

621-161 stole the magazine. I fear it actually believed the lie about my memoirs, and keeps a clipping book.

I told it to get a taser for me. Silver Sablinova visits Latveria once each year. Since I can't get out, I can wait.

 

 

 


	4. Doom eats Pop-Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy discovers her scientist-wrangling tricks need fine tuning.

Few weeks after I got out from the hospital, one of human servants asked to talk with me. Servants in Castle Doom belong to two categories: either they are permanently scared and trying avoid me any way they can, or they are old retainers who have seen everything a human being could imagine and nothing can shock them. Boris is a member of latter group. He informed me that His Majesty had not eaten or slept for two days. Queen's intervention was required in haste.  
I was cheered up by the news. Forcing unsocial scientists to accept the limitations of human endurance is finally something I'm good at. I took my last two Pop-Tarts and headed to basement.

It had been almost a week since I saw him. Victor was in his laboratory, building something which made my brain hurt when I tried to figure it out. He reminded me of Jane: neither of them notice anything when they are making science. Doombots were standing near the wall, guarding him, when I silently sneaked behind his back and changed screwdriver to Pop-Tart. It worked with Jane every time. Sadly, I had forgotten a vital detail. Jane does not wear a mask.

Although he loves to place himself above humankind, Victor behaved just like any other human when he was hungry. He hardly noticed what he was doing, when he took Pop-Tart in his hand. He was going to put it in his mouth, when the sticky sugar coating got stuck on metal grille of the mask. It was like a glue.  
"Sorry. I forgot your mask.", I exclaimed. I wetted a paper tissue in the sink and tried to wipe off the sugar paste, but it was too sticky. The mess became worse, when tissue got stuck and partially ripped.   
"If I had not sworn to protect your life, I would kill you where you stand! Doom has never been shamed like this!", Victor roared and pushed my hand away.  
"It's not my fault if you try to eat with the mask on.", I crossed my arms over my chest.   
"Doom does not need sustenance like weak mortals!"  
"I'm so not buying your Doom line! If you weren't hungry, you would not have tried to eat it!"

We stared at each other malevolently, until the sheer stupidity of situation started to tug the corners of my mouth. It was impossible to take supervillain seriously, when his mask was partially covered by sticky sugar paste and bits of paper tissue.  
"Victor. I'm going to order meal from kitchen and they will bring it to next room. While we eat, 431-532 cleans up your mask. It does not look dignified."  
"All right.", he agreed and took off his mask, handing it to doombot. 431-532 gave me a dark, hateful look - as much as a robot with unmovable face can - and I grinned victoriously.

"To make sure you know: I still don't like you. I'm doing this only because Boris begged for queenly intervention.", I declared calmly.  
Victor offered me his arm as we left from laboratory.   
"Resist much, obey little." he mused and his lips turned slightly upwards. I recognized the quote: it was a poem from Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass, published 1855. So Doctor Doom was a fan of freeform verses. I wrapped my fingers around his metal arm, and looked other way so he would not see my quiet smile.

 


	5. Seize the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every woman's life will have a certain moment, when she understand she is solely responsible for herself and her happiness."
> 
> \- Darcy von Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's milkmaid outfit:  
> http://www.mirror.co.uk/tv/tv-news/eurovision-2014-poland-cause-stir-3524256

It was the beginning of June, when the prime minister suggested that Latverian people would like to see an official picture of their rulers, since there had been no pictures whatsoever of their new queen. Victor wasn't too keen on the idea, but agreed to it. He delegated the task to doombots, like he did to all minor things which didn't interest him. I didn't mind. I was stuck in Latveria anyway, and printing my picture on national newspaper would not change it. But the moment I opened 431-532's garment bag, I started to mind quite lot.  
"Queen should dress immediately. Master is already waiting with the photographer."

I was more than ready to admit that my inter rail couture (easy to clean, cheap, doesn't take much space) wasn't best option for official portrait. Somebody had stocked my wardrobe full of Latverian clothes, but I didn't wear them because it would have meant accepting things from him. But the dress 431-532 was beyond horrible. It was a copy of Polish milkmaid outfit from Eurovision 2014. I had watched it with Jane, and I remembered the outfit well because Thor had made a huge mistake of admitting how pleased he was to see Midgardian women dressing just like when they had worshipped him. The following conversation of the exact nature of this worship had been.. Well, I think our neighbors heard it also. 

It was even worse on me. The skirt was too short. The twined bodice made my breasts look like meat deli offering. Really. When I tried to pull the skirt lower, the bodice dropped, and there was no way I would let any living being to see me in this. Official photograph? In your dreams, doombot.  
"431-532 made this especially for queen.", the doombot announced. "It was a pleasure"  
"Your juvenile joke is not funny. Bring me the real outfit.", I said. It was hard to sound royally threatening when I was dressed like milkmaid from really seedy stripper bar.  
"Doombot isn't joking.", 431-532 announced. "The dress suits for the queen. It highlights only things incompetent and imbecile queen can offer to great nation of Latveria"  
"What did you say?", I asked.  
"Is the queen deaf as well? Queen was granted an unbelievable honor, a power to rule whole nation, and how she used it? She just moans her unhappy fate and bawls in her rooms. For months. Master deserves a real woman, a woman who can rule. Our queen can't rule even her own moods.", 431-532's voice was dripping scorn.  
"Shut up!", I shouted. "You know nothing about me!"  
"Oh, the queen shouts. Is the queen going to start bawling again soon? Doombot will be sent to fetch more tissues.", 431-532 replied mockingly. 

I was standing next to my writing desk. I felt my anger changing to icy cold fury. 431-532 was right. I had spent three months crying and pitying myself. It had not helped. I had waited for rescue, which never happened, and my escape attempt had proved that I couldn't leave even if Thor had landed on castle roof this very moment. I could stay in my rooms and cry over my lost life, knowing even the robots of this house scorned me. Or I could do something else. 

Every woman's life will have a certain moment, when she understand she is solely responsible for herself and her happiness. I grasped mine by opening the drawer. I took taser from the drawer, stepped closer with smile on my face and shot 431-532.

 -- 

My rooms had high, narrow windows. I had opened one of them, and I was currently dragging unconscious 431-532 over the woolen carpet towards the window. The robot was damned heavy but I didn't care. Tasing it had not sated my lust for Doombot blood. I lifted the legs up first. When the Doombot's feet were sticking out from the window, I put it's arms on my shoulders and squatted down to push the rest of the body up on the window sill. I grimaced from pain and pushed my heels through the floor like Ian, wannabe weight lifter, had instructed. My shoulders and arms felt like they were in fire. I could feel the cool wind from the window, and I pushed with all my strength. I would not fail this. 

I heard an impatient knock from the door. At that very moment I felt something pulling me backwards, fast. 431-532's left hand had got entangled in the twining of my bodice. I grasped the hand when doombot's center of gravity moved again. My feet were suddenly in the air and I dropped my shoe on the floor when 431-532 fell from the window, taking me with it.

I fell my eyes open, staring at the ground coming closer so fast. Castle Doom was built on the top of small mountain, and I had always thought the fall was too long. 431-532 was heavier and I heard the fabric ripping when Doombot's hand detached, taking most of the bodice with it. The twine was flapping in Doombot's hand. Falling felt like in a dream: unpleasant, heavy feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Like in dream, I was unable to scream although I wanted to. I just fell down, silent, and always woke up before hitting the bottom. 

I heard the dull sound of 431-532 hitting the bottom. Doombot's chassis looked crushed. I tried to come up with sublime last thoughts, but I didn't have any. I just stared at the rocky ground getting closer. 

I could not understand why the universe wanted me to die wearing these horrible clothes.

The yank on my hair was so sharp that my eyes watered. My fall stopped three meters before bottom. Metal hands lifted me up under the arms, and then I was moving upwards. The Castle Doom had never looked so beautiful. There were people on the walls and at the windows, staring at me.  
Armored arm pulled a dark green cape to cover the remains of my ripped dress, and remained at my waist, holding me as we moved slowly through the air.  
"Thank you, Victor.", I whispered.


	6. Unwanted houseguest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latverians ace at Gangnam Style, Doombot can't move like Jagger and Darcy is playing a house with doctor Doom and enjoying it, although she hates herself for that.

The day after my fall I woke up feeling very serene. Standing in front of the wardrobe, I hesitated for a moment and then pushed my own clothes in the back of the ledge. I chose one of new dresses made for me, a formal forest green gown slashed with white, and sent 621-161 to tell Victor I would join him for breakfast.

"Green suits you.", he said after the robots had served the food and left the room.  
"Thank you. I thought it would look good in the photograph." I collected pastries filled with meat and one with fruit sauce on my plate before I continued: "I'd like to come and watch audiences today."  
"You are, of course, welcome to do so."  
"I told 621-161 to fetch 431-532 from the chasm and fix it."  
Victor arched his eyebrows.  
"That was unexpected."  
I poured black tea from samovar and for first time, flashed him a real smile.  
"I've killed 431-532 once. I can do it again, if it becomes necessary."  
I saw he was smiling behind his newspaper.

Morning audience for people of Latveria consisted of child support, an inheritance argument, a trade license and support for the family whose house had been burned down during the last superhero attack. Hearing their story and seeing the burn scars on woman's face gave me different version of heroics, one rarely seen on newspapers. It was much easier to save the world from evil than clean up the mess those saving attempts caused.

On the third day, Victor summoned me to his room to tell that he was leaving.  
"The photographs are ready, but I recommend you don't let print them before I come back. I've made this journey at Midsummer for years now", his voice was tense, "and all my enemies know it. The probability of attack is high. I've moved my art collection into vault, since there is always one fool with the flamethrower."  
"The castle staff knows what to do if someone attacks. You have only one thing to consider. If my journey takes longer than a week or two, you might need this.", Victor handed me a mp3 player. "It's not for music, but an innocent cover for important device. I have built a group of special Doombots, copies of myself. They think and act like I do, and I use them in situations which would put my life in danger. An average telepath won't notice any difference. If the situation requires it, you can activate one of them by listening one of first five songs for thirty seconds."  
"You make staying here sound very grim.", I noted.  
"You wouldn't last one minute where I'm going.", Victor replied calmly. "I'm leaving my kingdom in your hands."

Life was good. I had finally received my China Glaze-packet from customs officer. There were so many Doombots that I'd been running out of colors for weeks now. I celebrated by painting big circle of Pure Joy on 431-532's forehead before I let the scientists to activate him. Glitter will be good for him. I reserved "Don't touch my tiara" for myself. It sounded queenly.

I felt that my marriage worked just fine. While Victor was away doing his Doomy things, I was doing Darcy things. It meant dancing in the empty art gallery. A bit of creative wiring, and the spot lights became nice, flashy disco lights. The security officer agreed to bring the speakers used for public speaking, and I persuaded information minister to remove Youtube blocking after I promised he could veto the playlist. Only thing missing was a mirror ball, but Latveria didn't have any.

The word spread quickly. First ones to come were from abroad like me, poor fools who had accepted the generous work offers and discovered too late how hard it was to resign. Kindred spirits. The security officer brought his girlfriend, who worked at Doomstadt's only drug store. The information minister's sons with their wives came. In the end of the week, the art gallery was full of dancing people and I was genuinely enjoying my life. Only thing I regretted was not giving permission for wine bar in the castle garden, but I felt it would be tempting fate. The Fantastic Four would have attacked as soon as we all were drunk.

"I'll show you, 621-161. Repeat after me.", I prompted. "Put your soul into it."  
"Queen demands impossible things.", 621-161 complained. "Doombot already learned how to twist or dance Macarena. But moves like Jagger's don't come naturally for Doombot."  
"It's really not so difficult."  
"Doombot doesn't have a soul to put into it.", 621-161 announced with deep sadness. It's confidence was clearly taking a hit for being only robot among humans. All others had been banned from art gallery. Nothing ruined fun like a row of Doombots wearing the master's mask.  
"Okay, I'm not unreasonable. If you can't move like Jagger, how about Gangnam style?" A Youtube video of superheroes dancing Gangnam Style was the favorite of the crowd, but we had to be really careful because the spanish version included a certain masked person who would throw a fit if his subjects danced to a parody of him. The cabinet and queen had decided that version with Deadpool only was safe.  
"Doombot is master of Gangnam Style."  
Because Latverians had to ride everywhere, they all aced at Gangnam Style.

Victor's empty art gallery was trembling with the bass beat as we danced to Scooter's Fire, my teenage favorite. This was first genuinely fun night for ages, and it was great to see others enjoyed it too. Couples were snogging in the garden, and the dance area was full.  
I was just trying some of my old moves when Boris came to me, looking worried.  
"Your Majesty, there is a visitor."  
He was a tall, lean man dressed in emerald green and leather. Handsome but pale. I recognized him from a drawing Thor kept framed on their bedroom wall.  
"I am Loki of Asgard. A pleasure to meet you.", the stranger said, and bowed.  
I wished someone had given me royal etiquette 123. Boris seemed to notice my uneasiness and came to my rescue.  
"This is Darcy von Doom, Queen of Latveria."  
Apparently I had taken his surname. It was to be expected. What the hell I had done for three months, if I didn't know my own name? I mentally noted to send for Boris next morning and get him to bring me up to speed.  
"Nice to meet you, Loki. I hope you enjoy Midgardian dancing. Boris will see you settled in, and we will meet tomorrow for breakfast.", I greeted and dismissed him in same sentence. He didn't seem to mind. He was too busy looking at the transformation of art gallery, and I tried desperately to remember if Thor had described his brother as a tattle-tale.

After the dancing ended at the midnight, I wondered if I should use the fake mp3-player. But it would be embarrassing. I could not let Loki know I was slightly afraid of him. I was an independent woman and did not need a spare husband to feel safe. I had 110 rooms full of deadly traps and whole army of killer robots. I had tased a god and a Doombot, fell from the window, fought space elves and Destroyed, and I was still alive. The litany was my version of Gloria Gaynor.

Loki was problem in several ways. First point: he was supposed to be dead. Thor had wept his death for weeks in London.  
Second point: he represented too many chances I'd like to take, but didn't dare to. I could ask him how to undo the wedding curse which stopped me from leaving Latveria or lying to Victor. Thor had praised Loki's command of magic. I could ask Loki to send a note to Jane, to tell I was all right. But Loki's reputation wasn't the best. If he agreed to deliver my message to Thor and Jane, it might be more harmful than good. "Do you remember Darcy Lewis, a good friend of yours? I visited her in Latveria. These days, Darcy belongs to axis of evil."  
Third point: I didn't know how to deal with a god who had tried to kill us all in Puerto Antiqua. But not knowing how to react was a familiar feeling. I had gotten used to it with Victor. If I was completely honest to myself, my biggest problem with whole thing was that I couldn't clearly say which side I was on. If Loki had arrived last month, I would not have hesitated. Now I was angry at myself for not being angry enough.

I had not forgiven Victor for forced marriage. I was still mad about it. But I felt important and needed when I sat on his throne and granted audiences to my subjects. Every time I pretended to be a strong, wise queen, something inside myself started to believe it. I liked my long skirts, my robot army and the tiara Victor had given me. I had learned to speak and write Latverian well enough to get by. I was taking riding lessons to get from one town to another (because he was a perfectionist, he had forbidden importing and using polluting vehicles). I had gotten used to living without web connection or cell phone coverage.

In a nutshell, I was playing a house with doctor Doom and enjoying it, although I hated myself for that.


	7. Midnight moves in Doomstadt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel I've been locked up tight  
> For a century of lonely nights,  
> Waiting for someone to release me.  
> You are blasting the guards  
> And blowing kisses my way  
> But that don't mean I'm going to give it away"
> 
> Kinect Star Wars: Princess in the battle

I hadn't slept for longer than an hour or two, when I was woken up. A security guard was standing next to my bed, looking grim.  
"My queen, there is a incoming call for you."  
A call? I had thought Latveria didn't have any kind of telephone network. I threw covers on the side and pulled a red velvet dressing gown over my nightshirt. The person who had chosen my clothes, had really sentimental taste. Ivory nightgown made of lace and silk was bad enough, but the velvet dressing gown even had golden rope for a belt, complete with tassels. I looked like a Harlequin historical romance cover. I hoped it would not be a video call. Jane would never let me hear end of it if she saw me like this.

I almost ran to command center. Maybe Jane had seen the OK-magazine and finally found me. Good friends recognize each other from hair, don't they? And she had bought the shirt I was wearing in the picture. Calling in the middle of the night would be typical, she never slept in the night, and it was only two hour time difference between Latveria and London.

They told me where to stand, and I nodded when commander asked a permission to connect.  
The person appearing on the white screen was not Jane. It was a young man, who was in fire. I could see the Statue of Liberty behind him, and it was getting smaller unbelievable fast.  
"Doom!", he sputtered, his voice thick from too many drinks. "I will come there and kick your ass! I've had enough of you! I'll grill you in your armor, like a sausage!"  
The man was smashed. I wanted to hide my face in my hands for shared sense of shame, and he didn't even notice. How Victor could have dealt with idiots like this for years? How he could even bother to speak to them? I guess he had to. When I was a girl, I used to think superpowers were a gift given to especially good and noble people. I had been so wrong. Whoever was responsible for handing out the powers these days, had clearly skipped "if thou art worthy"-part.

Johnny Storm's eyes finally focused on me and he just stopped in the middle of the air.  
"Who are you, honey? I didn't remember Doom looking so hot?"  
"I'm the resident supervillain in the house." I replied smartly.  
"Oh, I see. I know lady villains. First you'll kick my ass, and then we'll have hot sex on the roof or something. I'm all for it, baby. See you soon.", he blew me a kiss and closed the call.  
"I take it you have a plan?", Loki came to me, looking amused.  
"Actually, I do. Would you like to help me to trick the burning boy?", I asked and turned to my people. "How many of you have seen 'Empire strikes back?"

"I like you, Darcy. This is going to be my best visit in Latveria so far.", Loki laughed when I explained my plan and his part of it. "You are lucky because Doom has frightened his soldiers into blind obedience. Nobody with mind would ever agree to that."  
"So you are going to help me"?  
"I am the God of Mischief, am I not?"

The technology department wasn't too keen on using Wookiepedia as a source for blueprints, but they did as they were told. It was harder to persuade the defence minister.  
"Johnny Storm is drunk as a skunk. If we are lucky, he will pass out and drown in the ocean before he'll get here. But if he gets here, think of how much of Doomstadt will burn when he searches for king in vain. Think all what he has done previously, when he was sober. A drunk Storm can decide to explode like a Supernova, and then there will be only a smoking hole in the place of Latveria when the king comes home.", I appealed.  
"But my queen, this plan is very unconventional."  
"If the plan does not work, we will do it your way. But we will try this first. If we can pull this, no Latverian will get hurt. Start the evacuations. I will delay him, and when the technology guys are ready, you'll give a sign."

I held an emergency meeting with my maids and we finally decided my black riding leathers would make a suitable lady villain outfit if the neckline was cut deeper. It was done in the haste, and one of them even found me a riding crop while the third was helping me to curl my hair. Add black eyeliner and red lipstick, two coats of nail polish in Roguish Red. The sparkling diamond tiara on my dark hair was a perfect finishing touch.  
Loki met me in the hallway when I was heading down to see if the custom officer had found the illegal imports I needed from the storage. I was humming and hitting the beat on my leather-clad thigh with the riding crop. I would need to do some stretches for "Feel the power"-hip thrusts.  
"I didn't take you for an artist, but I see I was mistaken.", Loki said admiringly. "This will be such fun."

After the customs officer had brought the illegal imports, I did a few practice rounds. I was pleased to see all those nights with Thor and Jane had not been wasted. Johnny Storm didn't have a chance. I would kick his ass.

\--

I was sitting on Victor's stone throne when Johnny Storm was brought in. The cold sea wind had cleared his inebriation considerably, he was able to stand straight and didn't sputter so much.  
"Welcome to Latveria.", I greeted him from the throne.  
"Hello, beautiful.", he grinned.  
"If you are looking for Doctor Doom, he is not here.", I rose up and walked to him, swaying my hips. "I'm Darcy."  
"I'm so pleased to meet you, Darcy.", he took my hand and kissed it. I was grateful of my gloves. I did not want drunken idiots to slobber their saliva all over my skin.  
"What has happened to old tin? Since when you have started answering his calls? Are you his secretary?"  
"Of course not. I'm his wife."  
"Wife? Is he married?"  
"I can show you the official photograph if you don't believe me. But come, Johnny, the night is passing and we have plenty to do.", I wrapped my fingers around his arm, leading him towards the art gallery. "You said something about me kicking your ass, and having hot sex afterwards."  
I just couldn't understand why he seemed to drink my every word with a wide-eyed wonder and excitement. It was probably combination of imposing throne, black leather and riding crop. If he had met me on streets of London, he wouldn't have bothered a second look. Storm had really cliched imagination. But if nobody got off from leather-clad women, there would be no market for catsuits. I didn't want to praise Victor, but at least he wasn't this predictable and boring.

"I will kick your ass in this.", I announced as I switched on the disco lights. Johnny Storm stared at the wall, where Jabba the Hut waited. Video projector was working just fine.  
"You want to play Kinect Star Wars?", he asked.  
"You challenged me, so I can pick the weapons.", I said. "There is a collection of Victor's best wines on the table. Feel free to drink if you need refreshments".  
I clicked 'play' and started to dance.

_I feel I've been locked up tight_   
_For a century of lonely nights,_   
_Waiting for someone to release me._   
_You are blasting the guards_   
_And blowing kisses my way_   
_But that don't mean I'm going to give it away_

_If you wanna be with me_   
_Solo, there is price to pay_   
_I'm a princess in the battle_   
_You gotta join the Rebel way_

My hip thrusts looked great. Johnny cried when I nailed the "Great master Pose" in the end.  
"It's your turn. Pick your song.", I told him. He drank wine straight from the bottle and said:  
"Okay, Darce. Give me 'I'm Han Solo.'"

"You had your practice round. Now the real battle begins.", I warned Johnny.  
"Bring it on!"

_Been there, done that, messed around_   
_I'm having fun, don't put me down_   
_The dark side's gonna swept me off my feet_   
_I won't let you win again_

_I won't let you turn around_   
_and beat me down: I'm much too proud_   
_To walk away from something 'fore it's dead_   
_Do do do your Jedi worst_   
_I'll grab your throat and you'll get hurt_   
_There's certain things_   
_the Sith will make you dread._   
_Tick tick tick on the watch_   
_It's too late for me to stop_   
_Oh baby, your time is running out._

By the time we reached Darth Vader's epic showdown in Ghost'n' Stuff, I had nailed him. I had failed in several ways of being evil queen, but one thing I did know were my moves. I Kamino Waved like there was no tomorrow.  
Johnny just stared as I danced my way into victory with Doombots and laughed helplessly.  
"Is this really what you do all the time? The old tin and you?"  
"I'm not telling.", I smiled.  
"Are you really even married to him?"  
"621-161, show him the picture.", I ordered.  
Johnny Storm stared at the official portrait. Victor was sitting on his throne and I stood on the second step of the dais. It had to be done that way, because he was over two meters in his armor and I would have looked like a dwarf. We both wore royal green, I had my tiara and a radiant smile on my face. Tasing 431-532 had cheered me up to no end.  
"I think I'll keep this picture.", he put the photograph into his pocket. "Nobody is going to believe me without proof. Although I think this picture would be far more beautiful without Doom."

We sat on the art gallery floor and drank wine. It was third bottle already. I had tried to make sure Johnny had the most of it, but I was well and truly drunk by now. I found out I didn't care.  
"Tonight I've truly enjoyed Doom's best. His wine, which is great, and the company of his wife, which is even better.", Johnny proclaimed.  
"We aim to please.", I said grandly. "Nobody should doubt Doom's hospitality."  
"You really have nailed his megalomaniac muttering."  
"It's not like I had anything else to do around here.", I sniffed. "It's probably different in Fantastic Four. How do you like that? Don't you ever wish you could have a normal life?"  
"Oh, no! It wouldn't work for me. This is much more fun. Something new and exciting happens every day. Being a car mechanic would be so boring, hands in the grease and oil all day long. But what about you, Darcy? What were you supposed to be?"  
"I was at Juilliard Pre-College Division for years, all way from elementary school. Dancing and singing lessons started when I was three. My mother was a musician before she married dad and became a housewife. She threw a fit when I told I didn't want to get Arts Major from vocal division. I picked political science instead."  
"Classic songs?"  
"No!", I laughed. "Real ones. I wanted to sing movie soundtracks."  
"Really? I love Moulin Rouge. It's my favorite. Don't tell anyone that Human Torch has a weak spot for girly movies."  
"Which song you like the best?"  
"I'm not bragging, but I'm really great at Elephant Love Medley"

Soon after we got halfway through the fourth bottle, Johnny had to prove his claim.We still had speakers in art gallery. It didn't take long to drag them outside and turn up the volume. It was a good thing, because he kept pressing closer to me as we sat on the floor, and I was eager to get out.  
"You know Satine's part?", he asked.  
"Of course I do.", I replied.

As the first notes of Elephant love medley flowed into dark, warm summer night, he erupted in flames and rose up from the ground. His voice was surprisingly good. And the endearing eagerness made up for what skills he might have lacked.

" _Some people want to fill a world / with silly love songs_ ", I trilled.  
" _Well what's wrong with that? / I'd like to know._ ", Johnny sang. " _Cause here I go... again..._ "  
I saw flames erupt around him, and he rose to dark night sky, shining like a bonfire. I was sure nobody slept in the castle or Doomstadt, when he continued with his strong, clear voice ranging from the castle wall:  
" _Love lifts us up where we belong / Where eagles fly / On a mountain high!_ "  
I was staring at him, drinking the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, when I felt pager vibrating in my pocket. They were ready. I felt a brief stab of regret. I might have liked him.

" _Though nothing, would keep us together._ ", I hummed.  
" _We could steal time... /Just for one day_ ", Johnny sang. "Darce, it's been grand. There is something I really want to say to you.", his eyes grew dark and intimate.  
I took a few steps back, further into darkness of garden. Garden lights didn't really shine this far.  
Johnny was just a dark shape before me. He reached for me and cupped my face in his hands.  
"I think I'm in love with you.", he whispered and bent his head to kiss me. Before our lips met, I pushed him into ha-ha. Seconds later I saw bright blue flash of Loki's ice magic, and heard a hissing sound of portable carbon-freezing chamber my mechanics had built.

  
"He's frozen.", God of Mischief declared and climbed out of ha-ha. He was laughing so hard that tears ran along his cheekbones. "My dear queen, this has been one of most entertaining shows I've witnessed lately. And it's going to get even better, when Doom comes home. Human Torch has a crush on his wife. You'll never live it down."  
"It's not my fault!", I defended myself. "Victor can't say I wasn't faithful. I pushed Johnny into ditch when he tried to kiss me and kept my distance all night. Besides, carbon-freezing one of his strongest enemies isn't a small feat, especially for one without any powers or special talents."  
"Yes, you were magnificent.", Loki patted me on head. "I think I like you."

I sent Johnny Storm back to USA by the slowest cargo ship I could find. I put the bill for transportation costs in his box and wrote on the notes section: _The Empire Strikes back is_ _my_ _favorite movie._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and dances from  
> Kinect Star Wars - Princess in a Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfYZwQ0bOCA  
> Kinect Star Wars - Blasterproof https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2lCOxRrXlE  
> Moulin Rouge - Elephant love medley https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlFeJgpHOtA


	8. The cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Victor has bought something, and Darcy feels the cost was too great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter a bit early, since this is one of my favorites and I might not have time to update tomorrow morning. For those who like to read with music, I recommend Stella's Häävalssi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sZlYbZUZQs . Although häävalssi means wedding waltz, the lyrics are rather dark and have nothing to do with white gowns and wedding cakes. More along the lines of "how to find a strength to continue fighting against impossible odds, since I'm so tired, it goes on and on, and I'm not sure if I can take this anymore. And then you are there, just holding me, and it makes my pain easier to bear." It's not the exact translation, just the main idea of the song.
> 
> If they had an actual wedding with waltz instead of Victor's five minute announcement & vows, he would pick this one. And invite only robots, since it would reveal too much of his human vulnerabilities. You can always wipe the robots if they start to develop opinions.

It was late at night, and I couldn't sleep. Victor had been away much longer than anyone expected, almost a month instead of few days his journey usually took. The rain was beating against the windows of his study, and I was curled up in a big armchair, holding two books on my lap. Reading Latverian poetry was slow. I had to check new words every few rows and then translate whole thing into English to understand the meaning. The lamp reflected golden glow on the old book,and I blinked, trying to focus. Latverian poets were mournful people, their favourite topics love and loss.  
I startled when I heard heavy steps from the next room and then a loud thump. I recognized those steps.

The room was pitch dark. I felt my way forwards, slowly. I had never been in his bedroom before. I hit my knee into something hard and hissed. The armor on it's stand.  
"Darcy.", Victor said. He sounded tired, not like himself.  
I finally hit the ornate wooden frame and climbed into bed. I found a fluffy pillow and rested my head on it, just laying there and listening silence.  
"When I was a child, the baron persecuted our tribe. My mother could not bear it, and made a deal with demon to get power to protect us. The demon, Mephisto, cheated her. She got the power, but no skill to wield it, and she was murdered. I was three years old. Her soul descended to Mephisto's hell, to be tortured there for all eternity. I saw her suffering there. I was eighteen when I finally knew how to travel to hell to search for her, and save her. I scarred my face there. I have tried to free her every year since."

His voice was unnaturally flat, like he had repeated the story thousand times before.

"This time I went to hell with Doctor Strange. He owed me a favor. Demons were everywhere, like grains of sand on a beach. We fought our way through them, and finally I found my mother and Mephisto. I made a deal with Mephisto: I promised him doctor Strange's soul for my mother's freedom. It was a lie. I had given doctor Strange a magical device which would set him free from his chains. He was never in any danger."

"Mother did not... she didn't know. Or didn't care. Mephisto set her soul free, but my mother could not accept what I had done for her. She told me only thing she'll ever feel for me is hate. Hate for all eternity."  
I felt his cold fingers reaching for mine in the darkness. It was unsure, very hesitant touch. I took his hand in mine and held it. He did not pull away.  
"I don't care.", Victor said, his voice defiant. "She is finally free. I've spent years, my whole life, trying to save her, and now she's free. Her undying hatred is a fair price for that."  
I laid there, in the dark, holding his hand and wondering how many times he had came home alone, knowing he had failed. How many years since he had courage to reach for anyone, if there had ever been anyone to reach for. I knew him well enough to understand how much that simple gesture of touching my fingers in the dark had taken from him.. And I wept for his bravery, his stupid, stupid bravery. Like it didn't _matter_ if his mother hated him.

I knew he didn't want to be comforted, although he needed it, desperately. Doom doesn't do feelings. And then he would turn away, and suffer alone in silence, like he has always done. I didn't want that. He was hurting too bad for me to allow that. I searched right words for a long time.  
"Victor,", I whispered. "You are the most unselfish person I know."  
He didn't answer, but I heard him draw a deep, slow breath in the dark, and his hand shook slightly. I didn't let go. We laid there, holding hands, until sleep took us.


	9. Call me when you're sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom hates connecting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by Evanescence's video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RrA-R5VHQs
> 
> The singer looks like I picture Darcy, the queen of Latveria, in my head. She's older than in movies (later chapters state Darcy's age around 27-28) and the lyrics suit nicely to problem with Johnny Storm. The wolf-looking guy doesn't really suit to be anyone (except Loki, because he's having too much fun).  
> So I recommend watching the video for visual pleasure - it will make the dinner much more special.

"Loki wants to meet you. He has been here for two weeks.", I leafed through my notes. "Robotics department reports that the development on Striker-model is progressing well, and they have finished two prototypes for your evaluation. The first has Er4-chip and the second was fitted with rt-7. They would like to hear your opinion on that."  
"They should do level 7 testing on both. I will look at the results when they are ready."  
"The Kroft brothers have noticed increased vampire activity on southeastern border. I doubled the Doombot patrols and told them to let me know immediately if vampires cross the border. The science department--"  
Victor lifted his hand to interrupt me. He stood up and gestured me to move aside before he pushed the button on his right gauntlet. Johnny Storm's wide grin appeared on the wall.  
"Storm. You should know Doom has no time for your infant prattle.", Victor drawled.  
"I'm not seeking you, you old tin. I want to thank your wife for her hospitality. You should really get her a phone of her own, man."  
"Hello, Johnny.", I stepped forward. "How did your trip go?"  
"I just got defrosted yesterday, thank you.", he beamed. "I twisted my ankle a bit when you pushed me into ha-ha, but the cold treatment you arranged worked wonders. Sue is cranky because Reed has vanished into world of Wookieepedia. He wants to build Star Wars tech for us too. You really keep me on my toes, Darce. Never a boring moment. I have the hots for you."  
Victor was speechless. He just stared at the screen.  
"You didn't know, Doom?", Johnny grinned. "I decided to pay a surprise visit to Latveria while you were away. Your beautiful wife kicked my ass in dance off and pushed me into ha-ha when I tried to kiss her. It was grand. To think I was carbon-frozen like in Star Wars! I'm swooning, man! I think I love her."  
"I refuse to pander to you, Storm.", Victor growled. "Do not call Doom again.", he cut the transmission and stomped out of the room.

The packet which arrived by airmail two days later did nothing to improve his mood. We were having a dinner with Loki, when 431-532 brought a small cardboard box on silver tray. Seeing a circle of Pure Joy on Doombot's forehead cheered me up every time.  
"Delivery for the lady.", 431-532 announced. Victor snatched it up before I could react. He was always irritable at public dinners, since he couldn't eat anything and was limited to drinking only.  
I craned my neck to get a better view and noticed Loki doing the same thing. Doom ripped the box open and threw the packing materials on the floor. I saw a Starkphone with pink, glittered cover and a wrinkly shred of graph paper wrapped around it. Victor picked up the note and read it.  
"Since Doom keeps blocking my calls, I decided to spoil my favorite enemy. Satellite model, doll.", Victor's voice dripped venom. He stood up, dropped the phone on the floor, and crushed it beneath his boot.  
"Why do you keep fraternizing with the enemy?", he roared at me. "He has blastered your picture all over Facebook, and updates his status five times a day with disgusting proclamations of puppy love."  
I pushed my chair so hard it fell, and screamed at him. I was so mad. Loki's eyes were glinting.  
"How in the hell i should know what he does on Facebook? I don't have a web connection! Or phone, since you broke it!"  
"You need no fucking phone, if only thing you're using it for is flirting with my enemies.", he hissed between clenched teeth. It was first time I'd heard him curse.  
"I did no such thing! I bet you watched security cam videos so many times that you can recite everything I said, line by line.", I stomped my foot. "So you know I didn't."  
"You had whole fortress filled with weapons of war. Why didn't you use them instead?"  
"Because I'm not superhuman genius magician you are!" My face was heated. "I can't use any of your precious weapons. I know no magic. I don't have an armor to protect me. He came here sputtering fire and brimstone, and I had to calm him down before he hurt anyone. You know better than I how many buildings he has burned and how many grants Latveria pays for the people who were hurt in superhero attacks. I did what I had to do, with only tools I had. Who cares if they were bottles of wine and songs from a musical? You should be proud of what I did! Your company is making me a fucking supervillain. I was a good person before - I used to hate you so bad- then I started to like you, and what did it do to me? Now I'm killing Doombots and luring good guys into traps!"  
"No, _you_ are the scapegoat.", he pointed at me. "You have filled Doom's life with insufferable trivia, while he should be concentrating on higher things. But you, you keep dragging Doom down to your level!"  
"Why the hell you married me then?", my voice rose to shrill.  
Victor opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Enraged, he spread his hands and I saw a shining of terrible energy surrounding him.  
"I DON'T KNOW!", he roared, and the energy burst. The sound of explosion was so loud I couldn't hear anything except ringing in my ears. I saw how the oak table split in hundred pieces, shards flying in the air. Rivers of wine ran between broken porcelain and glass. Last thing I saw was Loki, pushing me on the floor and covering me with his body. Piercing pain sped my journey into unconsciousness.


	10. Brave to a fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two should consider anger management therapy. Or marriage counselling. Probably both."  
> \- Loki of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Howitt's poem "Spider and Fly" (1829) can be found here http://www.wussu.com/poems/lctlq.htm

"Lovely dinner we had last night.", Loki's voice brought me back from darkness. I fluttered my eyelashes and tried to focus my eyes. "You two should consider anger management therapy. Or marriage counselling. Probably both. You reminded me of my brother, and it's not a compliment. Both of you are brave to a fault. But if you had acted meek, I wouldn't like you half as much as I do.", he crossed his legs on chair beside my bed.  
"My life would be so much easier if nobody liked me.", I croaked. I had hit my head on the floor when Loki jumped to shield me from explosion, and it hurt like a hell.  
"I agree.", Loki answered. "This has been very entertaining visit, but it's time to be going. I came to give you a farewell gift. I'm going to magic Storm's Facebook account. It should improve your chances of living until my next visit. Rather considerably, I think."

I recieved an apology of sorts. A servant came into my room carrying a sleek black box on silver tray. He set it on the table and left without a word. I opened the box and smiled. A black phone declared itself a "Doomtech"-model. My name was carefully carved on the back of the phone. Golden letters shone with dim light, and I recognized Victor's handwriting. I knew very well nobody sold or manufactured satellite phones in Latveria - they were illegal, in fact - so he had made it himself. Easier task than building a Doombot, but not so easy in other ways.

I found him alone in his lab, working on new r7-design. His hands were graceful when he turned the pieces, connecting them together. Like a painter's, or musician's. I wondered if he played anything. There was so much I didn't know about him.  
"You shouldn't be so trusting.", he broke the silence. "My oaths do not stop me from causing you harm indirectly."  
He set his tools down on the table and turned his chair towards me.  
"You can't redeem me. My fate was decided first time the demons touched my mind in mother's womb. I understood everything too early, too clearly. You can't unmake Doom."  
"I know.", I said and took a step closer.  
"But do you understand, Darcy?"  
"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly;", I recited and stepped closer. "Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you may spy. The way into my parlor is up a winding stair. And I have many curious things to show when you are there."  
"So you _do_ understand." From the tone of his voice, I knew his lips were curving into small, amused smile behind the mask. I straddled his lap and reached for his face, feeling fasteners of his mask. Victor was very still. I opened the clasps and removed the mask carefully. His eyes were lightly closed and he barely breathed. 

I held his face and kissed him.


	11. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a bright future ahead him as a game designer, and Darcy has troubles with imaginative bogeymen.

"It's understandable that your weak human mind cannot resist Doom's wondrous creation, but Doom would prefer if his wife actually looked at him instead of spider game.", Victor remarked.   
"I'm sorry, but it's simply too enthralling for me.", I put the phone down and turned my palms upwards in apologetic gesture.  
"Doom notices you aren't nearly as sorry as you pretend.", he smirked.  
"You are the one with mind switch ability.", I shrugged.  
"I would never dare to use it on you. Results would be disastrous. My supreme mind, filled with spider game."  
"It is very good game. If you ever get bored with selling old patents, you have a bright future ahead of you as a game designer."  
"I prefer ruling the world.", he replied. "Although it is interesting to see how your fly proceeds upwards. Which traps are easy for you to pass, which ones are deadly. The game could be useful for testing people. Their intellect, behavioral patterns. Information could be collected and one could write a matrix to--"  
"That's why you don't like spider game as much as I do. You think too much.", I interrupted Victor before my spider game would turn into spy weapon. It was _mine_. He had programmed it for me.  
"You are once again filling Doom's mind with indifferent drivel. Try to resist side paths for a second, otherwise a simple announcement will take all day. Tomorrow morning I'm travelling to Latverian Embassy in New York, and I'm taking you with me. I don't trust you to stay here alone, and I need you for UN Day Gala. Since the protection of anonymity has been lost, you might as well appear there with me."

 

I was slightly nervous when we boarded the plane. Memories of my last flight weren't ones I liked to dwell on. I was secretly relieved when we passed the border and nothing happened.  
"We need to discuss our game plan.", Victor said. "If you want, this would be good opportunity to call your friends and ask them to come for a visit. If everything goes as planned, I estimate we'll stay for a week at the embassy."  
"You are aware that Jane and Thor are an item?", I inquired. "Thor calls me his little lightning sister because I tasered him when we met."  
"You have an interesting habit of rendering others unconscious although you identify as "a good person'. ", Victor remarked dryly. "This trip isn't purely for entertainment, although some of it will happen. I have business in New York, which might take a day or two. I could focus much better if I didn't have to worry about you. God of Thunder would be suitable safety precaution."  
"People don't stalk at dark corners waiting to bag me.", I snorted.  
"I shall rectify this with next installment of spider game. You don't fully understand your position as Doom's queen. Your friendship with Thor will protect you somewhat from do-gooders of this world, and I recommend you make this connection as public as you can. But I've played this game much longer than you, and I need you to believe when I say: Shield, Fantastic Four or Avengers are not above harming you if they think they'll get to me. My allies aren't any safer. You know Loki. Think carefully of things he has done to his family. He can do much worse things to you. My other associates you don't know, and I'd prefer things to stay that way. It's much better if my enemies and allies see you as a pretty plaything or poor dear girl who was forced to marry the villain and satisfy his vile needs. It doesn't matter how personally degrading those labels will feel. You don't want to be seen as my disciple. You aren't ready for that."

Victor was deathly serious with his lecture. I didn't know how to react. I felt safe at Latveria, and his enemies were somewhat abstract idea, like scaring children with tales of bogeymen. My brush with drunken Human Torch didn't help at all. I let this disturbing idea of real bogeymen to sink in and used my safety valve, humor.  
"I need some time to mull it over. But I don't think I can be convincing with "vile needs"-part. One kiss doesn't count."  
"You Americans.", Victor sighed. "You are confusing quality and intensity with quantity. Throwing oneself into something with wild abandon is not very satisfying. I've noticed USA as a nation never seems to grasp this idea: either they feel nude bodies are inappropriate or they think that blasting one's all five senses with sex would do the trick. So I doubt Shield will get it either. Degrading one's enemy is very old tactic. You need only to stay quiet, and they will supply wilder details than you ever could. It's not as easy when you know a person you are slandering."  
"I was joking. A bad joke, I admit. I do that when I'm nervous."  
"You will get rid of the habit when you are fully in command of yourself. Absorbing a new way of thinking will take time, so I will suffer your awful attempts of humor for now. You are progressing, albeit moderately."

I looked sideways at him. I was 90% sure that Victor was laughing at me behind the mask. I had a strong suspicion that his mental supremacy wasn't only reason for those condescending comments. They hinted of very dry and sharp sense of humor.

I took phone from my pocket and sent a text to Jane.  
 _"I'm coming to NY tomorrow, will stay for a week. I need to see you. I'll explain everything."_  
Answering beep took less than minute.  
 _"I'll send Thor to fetch you. Text when you're ready. Staying at Avengers Tower."_  
I grimaced.  
"She is staying at Avenger's tower."  
"If you go in, it's your job to get out.", Victor replied absently. "I'm not going to save you if you insist on being stupid."  
 _"Can't really do Avenger's Tower. Husband will be mad if I do."_  
 _"Husband?!?"_  
 _"Didn't have much choice. Marriage or execution. Will explain later."_  
 _"U are starting to worry me"_  
 _"Nah, I'm ok. He made me the best cell phone game ever._ "

 

It was late evening when we arrived at Kennedy international. I brushed my hair and changed clothes before we started landing. If paparazzi or Shield was going to take my picture, I wanted to look nice. My flowing red dress was Latverian style and looked like Renaissance Fair, but Victor didn't blend in either. Two coats of "Don't touch my tiara" and I was grand.

"Sign this.", Victor handed me a passport with green covers. "Your Latverian citizenship. Diplomatic immunity extends to sovereign's family members. No dual citizenships."  
I signed a dotted line and felt a small sense of loss.  
"Also, my mother's ring.", he slid a thin, golden band on my finger. "There are bound to be reporters waiting. Storm's Facebook fiasco sparked their interest. Are you ready?"  
"Yes.", I said. He offered his arm and we walked out.

The distance between hangar and the parking lot wasn't long, only four hundred meters. I held my head high and tried to look regal. Hand with the ring was easy to discern from side of my skirt, and cameras started clicking as soon as we stepped through plane's door. It was futile to lie to myself. Jane would read the story from morning newspaper.  
Embassy car was waiting. The driver opened a door for me, and as soon as it closed behind us, I took out phone and texted Jane.  
 _"You can find me at Latverian embassy."_


	12. A prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets several friends, and learns a hard lesson about friendships. Not everyone wishes what's best for her, or is willing to let her choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long chapter. I thought whether I should cut it in two parts, but decided against it. It would have ruined the delicious double meaning of the title. Things are really going to start rolling now. You will get: more Doom, singing, a hidden agenda, Jane who knows what's best for Darcy, Thor revealing a bit of dark side of Asgard (and himself), a very short appearance from Bruce Banner, Pop-Tarts, nasty revelations x2, lots of drama and advanced robotics.
> 
> The truth about wedding curse - or at least one version of it - is a reward for Shadows_of_Shemai for her frequent, insightful comments.
> 
> For those interested, DTMT-protocol stands for "Don't Touch my Tiara." Doom knows more than he lets on, and he has a sense of humor.
> 
> The opening song is, of course, from Moulin Rouge: Your song.

"What that insufferable noise is?", Victor cursed. He had lovely rumpled bed-hair.  
" _and you can tell everybody / this is your song_ ", I heard.  
"Oh, no.", I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Serenades were generally nice idea, but not when one is married, exhausted with jet lag, and it's 6am. We had been so exhausted that I just dropped dead on Victor's bed and didn't bother finding out where mine was.  
 _"...how wonderful life is / when you are in the world..._ "  
He must have huge sound system on the street. Our room faced the inner yard. I sat up and started to drag myself on the side of bed. Why people had gigantic beds, if they ended up snuggling when they slept, and getting one's feet on the floor took ages?  
 _"...It's people like you that / keep it turned on."_  
"Is it Storm?", Victor's brown eyes narrowed. He turned his head to listen.  
 _"so excuse me for forgetting / but these things I do "_ , was clearly audible.  
"I have to go. Otherwise he'll never stop."  
I was slipping shoes on, when my arm was yanked sharply backwards and I lost my balance, falling back on the bed.  
"Oh, let the boy sing.", he drawled. "I can listen. We can even open the windows." With voice-activation, the windows opened wide. Cold air flowed in, and Johnny's song was thrice as loud. The window glass was vibrating with music. I just stared at Victor, who had pinned me under him with one smooth move, holding my wrists. His eyes glinted with faint amusement and something else, much darker, when he bowed his head down and kissed me like an actor from silver screen. My breath caught at my throat. I had kissed him, but he had never kissed me. This was different. His lips were rough, almost bruising, but his hand in my hair was gentle, twisting strands around his fingers.

It was an odd experience, exhilarating and slightly absurd. But he liked grandiose things, and while Johnny Storm sang outside this was a display of power. He found the weak spot on my neck and grazed it with his teeth. I sucked breath in, feeling light-headed. I wanted to sink my fingers in his hair, feel his shoulders and muscles on his back. It was rare thing to even see him without armor, and there had never been a chance to sweep my fingers along his warm skin.  
"Mm. That should suffice.", he murmured against my neck. He loosened his grip and rolled on the side, turning his back to me. He pulled the cover, clearly planning to sleep.  
I sat up, boiling with rage. I didn't need to look, I felt my neck was bruised. I snatched Victor's green cape since it was the first thing I saw, took my handbag and strode out.

Banging the door shut like a teenager gave me some satisfaction, but not nearly enough. I ran through the embassy in my nightgown, and fastened that idiotic cape around my neck.  
"Johnny!", I shouted from fourth floor balcony. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
"Darce!", he grinned. "I'm not sorry if I woke you up."  
"It doesn't matter. Can you catch me if I jump?"  
"Sure."  
I eyed the distance between the balcony rail and wall, which circled the embassy. People had gathered to see what was going on when Johnny had started his racket. It was suicide jump with my non-existent gymnastic talents. But I couldn't see myself going back to Doom, who probably slept smugly. It was like Yoda said; anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Breaking my bones would classify as suffering. Whatever. I put my high heels in the handbag, climbed on the rail and held my night dress down tightly. I didn't want to appear as a Marilyn Monroe-duplicate on internet gossip pages. Then I jumped and saw a blur of flame darting towards me. Someone screamed.

"I should have asked you if I'm going to burst into flames.", I noted at Johnny, who was burning.  
"Oh, it happens to every woman I touch.", he said lightly. "It's inevitable."  
"I'd like to go out tonight, preferably dancing, but I'm still jet lagged and my outfit is awful", I gestured at my nightgown.  
"You look like a Red Riding Hood, except the green."  
"I was too pissed at Victor to think of clothes. Could you please take me to Avenger's tower? I have a friend there. She'll let me crash on her sofa for few hours. And all those people taking pictures of us with their phones are starting to annoy me.", I gave a dark look for our audience.  
"No problem, Darce. Hold on tight.", Johnny said and burst on flame.

 

I thanked Johnny for the flight after he left me on the street at the Avenger's Tower. He bowed theatrically and kissed the back of my hand, promising to call me in the afternoon. I felt sharp prick, like a needle, and as I waved him goodbye, I noticed my hand was bleeding. A tiny cut. I felt paranoid. Did marriage vow cause it, or was it something else? I didn't think Johnny kept needles in his mouth. But how could I know? I took my phone from handbag, and looked up Victor's number. I was hovering whether to call him or not, but running to him scared because I had a tiny cut in my hand was too embarrassing. But on the other hand he had warned me. Even about "his vile needs"-thing, although the actualization left me with burning desires - of violent kind. He had treated me like his robots. Add the necessary parts, move on. It was intolerable. I did not want to speak with him now. Finally I settled for a text message.  
 _I need to know if Johnny Storm has a habit of keeping needles in his mouth. Seriously. D._  
Then I called Thor and asked him to come down.

 

"Darcy. My little lightning sister.", Thor crushed me with a hug.  
"I'm so happy to see you. I was afraid you wouldn't come.", I felt slightly breathless. I might have bruised my ribs.  
"I will come for my friends. Lady Jane is very worried of you. When she saw the morning papers, she insisted I leave immediately and bring you to her. It was happy coincidence you had already travelled to us. I swear to you, you will not be harmed in Avenger's tower. You are under my protection.", Thor proclaimed.

 

"Oh, Darcy.", Jane hugged me. "You look so different. Your hair is longer. And the clothes.", she gestured. "What are you wearing?", she laughed.  
"I like this dress.", Thor defended me. "It reminds me of Asgard."  
"Actually, it's my nightgown. I didn't have time to dress before my ride arrived. Do you have something I could borrow?"  
"We brought all your things from London. I was sure you'd come back.", Jane smiled.  
They crushed me in hug between them, and I closed my eyes just to breath. Six months ago I had waved at them, excited to begin my holiday. Things had seemed so simple. See new places, meet new people, get home and complain about six missing credits.

 

I changed into jeans and t-shirt. They were old and familiar, but somehow odd. They didn't feel as comfortable as I remembered. I had lost some weight in Latveria, probably due to diet changes. The no-sugar rule was working on national health level, I had to admit it. It was not bad idea politically.  
"You are ready? Great. Let me show you my new lab!", Jane hurried me towards the loft and the elevators. "You are going to like it."

"I know you have only just arrived, but my interns just don't get how important cross-checks are, and I feel I'm on the edge of something important.", Jane said, piling sheets after sheets of paper next to computer. I just sighed and started to input data.  
"I don't mind.", I said. "I know how you are. You are always on the edge of something big."  
I had forgotten how mind-numbingly boring my work was. Sheet after sheet, and after the first five, I was already watching Game of Thrones rap battle on Youtube to stay awake.  
"Could you please get me coffee, Darcy"?, Jane asked, happily lost in her science. "The coffee machine is in the kitchen area. I share it with Stark and Banner."  
"Ok.", I agreed. I wasn't too keen on meeting more heroes after Victor's warnings, but jet lag was starting to hit me, and I needed coffee to stay awake through that pile of data Jane had given me. Coffee. Another of those things I hadn't had for a long, long time.

The kitchen area was fortunately empty, and I started searching through cupboards for coffee. I made it black as night, just the way I liked it, and popped two Pop-Tarts into toaster. They smelled industrial and slightly disgusting. Maybe it was six months of Latverian cooking. I'd get something else to eat and give Pop-Tarts to Jane. She liked them.  
I found a half-dead apple and opened packet of crisp bread. Crappy breakfast, but it would have to do.  
"Come to eat, Jane.", I shouted for her. She didn't answer. It wasn't surprising. I collected two mugs of coffee, Pop-Tarts, crisp bread and the not-dead half of the apple in my hands and walked back to her, putting them on the side table.  
"Come.", I patted her shoulder. "Come to eat. Dead women don't do science, and your new interns don't clearly feed you enough. There's Pop-Tarts and coffee."  
"Bring them here.", Jane said, staring at her computer screen.  
"Nope. First law of the laboratory: no crumbs in the circuits.", I said and sat down to eat my apple.  
"That's new one.", Jane snorted as she joined me. "What else you are going to change now that you are back?"  
I looked up, and didn't understand at first what she had said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just wondered how many changes you are going to make now that you are  back. My budget has been increased since I'm working for Shield, and I can actually afford to pay you. Not much, but at least the minimum wage. Did you like the room? I put all your things in place, and you can stay there. Free room and board.", Jane beamed. "Of course, they have given me two really good interns with actual science background, but you are my _friend_. You will always have a place with me."  
"But Jane.", I said slowly, "this is only a holiday. I'm here only for a day."  
"No, Darcy. You don't understand. This is Avenger's Tower. The heroes here are our friends, you don't have to go back. Once you got in here, you can stay in here, with me. Stark will gladly give any help you want, he has really great lawyers and everything. They will dissolve this marriage of yours in no time.", Jane patted my hand where Victor's mother's plain ring gleamed.  
I just stared at her. I could just see it: working here with Jane, spending my evenings with her and Thor, or going out alone to give them privacy. Worrying about my student loans - well, Victor had paid them off, but worrying about money, watching cat videos on YouTube, knowing I had this job only because Jane was my friend and competing with other interns who actually knew astrophysics. Living free, but under the watchful eye of Shield, which would not let me get a job outside the building, in real world. I knew too much. I would make friends with Avengers, and be the only person without genius IQ or superpower. I would be their pet. Funny Darcy, who is nice but couldn't do anything really important.  
Or I could go back. I could go back to my odd marriage, to Latveria and Victor. Be the queen. Rule the kingdom. Have my dinner brought to me, complete with silver cutlery and crystal goblets instead of making Pop-Tarts to others. Prank the Human Torch. Develop strange friendship with Loki. Kiss the man behind the mask. Hold his hand in the darkness, feel my world opening to things I've never known of. Be something in my own right, not anyone's pet.  
"No.", I whispered.  
"What did you say?", Jane wrinkled her brow.  
"I said I'm not coming back to work and live with you and Thor. Your offer is very kind, but my home isn't here anymore.", I said firmly. "I'm the queen of Latveria. I am still your friend, but I can't be your copyist and coffee fetcher."  
"Oh my god.", Jane breathed, her face filled with pity. "It's just like I feared. You have a Stockholm Syndrome."

 

"This is starting to get seriously annoying.", I announced to Jane, who had dragged his lab colleague, doctor Bruce Banner, to talk sense to me, and probably to do some kind of psychiatric evaluation. I could see other Avengers behind the glass walls.  
"But Darcy, it is not a healthy reaction. I got your text message about marriage or execution, and when this mornings newspaper came, I just knew we have to save you.", Jane waved the paper in her hand.  
"Jane, you can't save me.", I said firmly. "I'm first to admit marrying the dictator wasn't my idea of holiday. I know some things about this are deeply disturbing. I'm no fool, and I'm not going to defend Victor's actions. But I want you to hear me out. Stockholm syndrome is a survival instinct. I would not be surprised if I had developed some of it during all these months. But you can't choose my life for me. You, or any of your friends, can't just decide I'm mentally disturbed and need years of therapy to undo the brainwashing. If you deny my right to choose, you are worse than Victor von Doom. Even he gave me two options."  
"But--"  
"No.", I interrupted her. "I haven't finished yet. I have a right to choose. And I'm doing it now. If I stay here with you, I will not be truly free. You aren't. It's no different than Latveria. Shield decides where you can live, where you can work, and who you can work with. They decide if you can publish and what you can publish. Are you suffering from Stockholm Syndrome because you accept their limitations, praise the things they have given to you, like the bigger budget you mentioned, and trying to make others, like me, to accept them too?"  
"That's just wrong. You can't compare me and you! Our situations are completely different."  
"I'm not so sure.", Bruce Banner said dryly. It was first thing he had offered to conversation. "Most of superheroes, villains or people associated with them could use years of intensive therapy."  
"I agree. But Jane, please listen me out. If I stayed here, I would never be anything but your sidekick. A someone who is nice, but not really useful. You have people who know astrophysics better than I do. We could hang out, have fun, meet your new friends and we would all get along. But I want to be something else. I'm tired of being your sidekick. I love you, Jane, but it's the truth. I don't want to make Pop-Tarts, copy or fetch coffee any more."  
Jane blinked her eyes.  
"I didn't know you felt that way.", she said, her voice breaking a bit.  
"It isn't you, Jane, it's me.", I couldn't help using the classic break-up line. "I'm simply not an astrophysicist. You knew it when you hired me. I'm political scientist to bone, and I'm holding every political scientist's dream job. You were ready to pursue your dream when nobody believed in you. I have been handed my dream job on silver tray. I'm not sure why, and I don't think Victor has told me the whole truth about his reasons, but _I am the queen of Latveria_. Actual, ruling queen of my own country. I have even a throne to sit on. A chance to become something greater, wiser, stronger than I am now. And I'm going to keep it."  
Jane burst into tears. Bruce Banner handed her a box of tissues and stood up, saying to me:  
"If you ever get bored being queen, I'm sure Tony would offer you a job in public relations."

\--

After three hours Jane had calmed down, the concept of visit had been understood, and even the data had been dealt with. We had left the labs and after Jane disabled Stark's monitoring devices, I had told them what had happened to me during those six months. Jet lag was really getting to me, or maybe a flu. My head hurt badly and I felt cold. Jane went to bathroom to get a Tylenol.

"Your story was hard for my lady Jane to hear.", Thor apologized, looking grim. "And I wasn't pleased to hear it either. But I will do my best to make her understand there is nothing we can do to save you. I'm very sorry for that, little lightning sister."  
"What do you mean?", I asked, surprised.  
"The thing you mentioned, the wedding oath. Or curse, as you called it. I'm familiar with it.", Thor said quietly. "I can tell you, but you must never tell lady Jane or anyone else except your heir. Will I have your word on this?"  
"You do.", I promised. I would have promised almost anything to shed light on wedding curse, but Thor's words didn't sound promising. And it was not like I was going to have a heir.  
"In my home, there are different kinds of magic. Magic for crafting, magic for war, magic for joy and healing. But there is a special magic, bound to the land, and the one who rules it. Asgard has it, and All-Father says every realm has it's own.", Thor explained in low voice. "Throughout the history, rulers of Asgard have married women from other realms. My mother was of Vanaheim, and my grandfather took wife from Jotunheim. Arranged marriages are not always the happy ones, but the realm has to stay strong. It will not do for the queen to conspire with her relatives, birth a false heir or run away, no matter how unhappy she is. The ruling couple must be faithful for each other, they must be true to each other, and their kingdom. Without faith and honesty, even the greatest realm may fall. The magic is a safeguard of prosperity."  
"So you say this is a wife-snatching spell, and you people actually use it?", I hissed.  
"It is not so.", Thor whispered, defending himself. "It is a great tool. King and Queen bound by it will achieve great things, because the magic forces them to be true to each other. It doesn't change them as persons, or their thoughts. It simply enforces the way things should be in every marriage."  
Poor Jane didn't know what was coming for her. It was the problem with Thor. He looked like a nice, easygoing guy, but when you scratched surface, bam! There was a slightly arrogant god who thought it was all right to magic poor, unsuspecting women for the sake of the realm. I didn't know if the Victor's idea of wedding curse was same as Thor's, but I doubted it would differ that much. I was much more worried of the reasons behind his decision to use it. Why? He would not bind himself just because he didn't bother to kill me, or wanted to someone watch after his realm when he was away. All these questions made my head hurt even more, so I pushed them aside. I would think of them later.  
"Lady Jane was very worried about you when we couldn't reach you. But I think you aren't as devastated as she expected.", Thor said in his normal voice.  
"I think... that's the whole problem. You loved your brother, although he did terrible things. You saw good in him when others couldn't see anything but evil. It is same thing with Victor. I didn't want to marry him. We had a terrible fight, he made dining room explode. Literally. But there are moments when he does things I truly admire, no matter the cost for him, and I just can't hate him. He is what he is."  
"I know what you speak of. My fellow Avengers never understood why I loved Loki so. I only disagreed with his actions and plans, not with _him_."  
"I met him in Latveria. He told me you were brave to fault. He is not dead."  
Thor's eyes filled with tears.  
\---

 

All that crying had made us too melancholic, so we decided to watch a movie to cheer up. I had lot of catching up to do. I settled on my usual place on Jane's sofa, and inhaled the slightly disgusting smell of microwaved Pop-Tarts.  
Halfway through "Zero Charisma" my phone beeped. I was feeling really powerless and cold. Movie was good, but jet lag was killing me. I needed sleep, but I wanted to see the answer for my question about needles and Johnny Storm.  
 _"As far as I know, no. Why do you ask? D."  
"Don't want to say. You would say something Doomy and make me feel stupid. "  
"Doomy is not a word. Besides, seeking knowledge is one of highest pursuits in universe."_  
"This is like old times. We watch movie, and Darcy is texting his boyfriend.", Jane remarked.  
I stuck my tongue out at her.  
 _"He kissed my hand. I got a paper cut. It was odd. You should fix this wedding vow-curse. There might be more people with chivalrous bent at UN Gala, and it's creepy if they get blood in their mouths."_  
Ten seconds after I hit 'send' my phone started ringing.  
"You two are hopeless.", Jane grumbled.  
"Darcy, listen to me.", Victor's voice was firm. "Press 1, 8, 5, 3 and put the phone on your chest. Next to skin, laying down. Do not argue."  
Sighing, I tried to stand up to move on unoccupied sofa, but suddenly my feet gave away. I collapsed on floor and dropped the phone.  
"Darcy! Are you all right?", Jane startled.  
"I don't think so.", I whispered.  
 **Emergency sequence activated. Starting DTMT-protocol. Anti-surveillance circuit radius 4 meters. Remote controls activated** , my phone announced with robotic voice. It was on the floor, glass up. The back panel moved, and the phone grew small legs. Eight of them. It rolled around swiftly and started to hurry towards me. I was flabbergasted. Spider-phone climbed on my chest and crawled under my shirt. I felt the cold glass against my skin.  
 **Measuring heart rate. 40, 62, 140, 145, 152, 160, 189, 30, 101. Abnormal pattern. Body temperature: 34,2 Celsius, dropping rapidly. Hypothermia.  
** Spider-phone crawled out, stood on two legs and peered around the room.  
 **Identifying subject: Jane Foster. Status: normal, unhostile. Identifying subject: Thor of Asgard. Status: normal, unhostile. Identifying subject: Darcy von Doom. Status: medical emergency.  
** "Victor, you hopeless overachiever.", I whispered weakly. My body felt heavy as lead.  
Spider-phone ran over me, checking the backs of my hands. When it noticed the cut, phone took a picture of it and then I saw a nasty-looking needle. I couldn't believe it. My own phone was drawing my blood. I felt faint.  
"I didn't know Midgardian phones did that.", Thor sounded very worried. Jane would never get him to use his cell again. I found it hilarious.  
 **Analyzing results. Sample contains toxic particles, multiplying, slightly delayed action. Origin: injury. Type: confirmed at 55%. Processing.**  
"Is your phone saying you are poisoned?", Jane was kneeling at my side.  
 **Opening line.**  
"Yes.", Victor's voice answered.


	13. A vision of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy dies.

**Type: confirmed at 100%. Daturon, mixed with unknown substance. Symptoms: Extreme fatigue, Paralysis, loss of coordination, abnormal sensations, low heart rate, low body temperature. Subject status: moderate hypothermia. Body temperature decreasing. Surface blood vessels contracted.**

 

Jane was yelling at spider. Spider was very calm. Thor said something to Jane, and Jane hit him on face. I couldn't make out the words.

 

**Body temperature decreasing.** **Cellular metabolic progresses shutting down. Bradycardia.**

 

I felt so odd. I was light as a feather. And Thor was carrying me to roof. Jane held a spider in her hands. My body was so heavy and cold, unresponsive, but I was light was feather was wind.

**Immediate treatment recommended. Recommended antidote: no known, effective options for Daturon.**

 

I was laying on the roof. It was cold. Doombots formed a circle around us, weapons drawn. Victor was kneeling next to me, his gauntlets shone the prettiest purple light. It reflected back from his mask. Jane filled a syringe with yellow substance, tears running down her face, and hit the needle in my thigh.  
I knew I was dying. I could feel it. The world was so dim now, growing darker with each arduous breath. Everyone always claimed one would see a light in the end of tunnel, but I saw no light at all.

**\--**

 

"You didn't last very long.", female voice noted in Latverian. She looked odd. I could see through her. She was just a golden outline in air. Very carefully drawn. She had nice earrings and her hair curled slightly. I closed my eyes. It was very disturbing to see everything in two. I saw the normal world and the outlines.  
Victor reached for my face, and carefully closed my eyes with his hand. I couldn't feel his touch. Jane was kneeling on the ground, crying desolately. I couldn't see Thor with them.  
"Why you are so rude?", I asked. "I just died. You should have a little respect."  
"Why?", woman asked. "You stole my ring!", she pointed at my body, which was limp. The plain golden band was still on my ring finger. I peered at my face. It was deathly white, except lips and ears which were tinted blue. I looked like Mel Gibson in Braveheart. Yuck.  
"I didn't!"  
"I should have expected my son would give it to you. It's a prime example of disgusting things he does. Looting bodies. My body, and he was only three years old. I don't really care if he loots yours."  
I searched for Victor, but he looked so odd. Everyone else on the roof was nicely dark and centered, but I saw a golden ball of yarn in his head, behind the mask. The yarn was stretched out, running towards the city.   
"What they have done to him? He has a ball of yarn inside his head.", I cried.  
"It seems your soul retained your frozen brains, daughter-in-law.", the woman said. "It's a replica Doombot, you idiot. Evil man like him would not risk his life to save his lady love. A true hero would have barged in, trying to fight his way through. Failing to win impossible odds and finally dying nobly, holding your dead body in his arms. But not our Victor.", she sniffed.  
"You are complaining because he didn't die like a Harlequin hero? What kind of mother are you?", I was starting to get mad at her. No wonder Victor's psyche was so odd. I totally could picture his mother letting demons touch him.

Thor had raised his hammer up. He was calling thunder. I saw dark clouds gathering, and rain started to fall. The water wet the clothes on my body, washing away the forgotten yellow syringe and the small stains of blood. Thor shone with unearthly light. He was filled with white fire, almost too bright to look at. I counted one, two, three lightnings hitting his hammer. Why there had to be so many odd colors? They were hurting my head.  
"Is he really going to do that to your body?", woman giggled. Doombots, fake Doom and Jane were retreating, leaving my body alone on the roof. Thor shot my body with lightning. Why he did something so awful? I saw my body spasming. I didn't hear anything, but I could smell the electricity and burning hair.   
"Why are you laughing?", I snapped. "It's not fun!"  
"Look, he's going to do it again!"  
This time I felt it. And it hurt like hell. I was screaming and weeping, but still I heard no sound. Until the third lightning hit.

 

I opened my eyes again. First thing I heard was my own weeping. I saw Thor, and my evil mother-in-law who was standing partially inside him. Really disgusting. I turned my head away. Someone I didn't know, a blond man who looked disturbingly like Johnny Storm, was kneeling on my side.  
"Are you all right?", he asked kindly.  
"No.", I wept, sobs racking my body. "I was poisoned and everything _hurts_. I want to go home. Please let me go home."  
"It would be best if we left now. The queen needs further medical attention soon.", fake Doom agreed. "Will you grant us a safe passage down, Captain?"  
I stared at the steel boots and my heart ached. I wanted real Victor.   
"Take me home.", I pleaded. "I'm scared. I don't want to be here anymore."  
"Of course, ma'am.", Captain said and lifted me up carefully.   
The faces of his companions stared at me as we passed them. I heard Iron Man saying: "Doom, this is the last time I'll ever let you bring Doombots on my roof."  
"It was a necessity, since you were so quick to attack me that your own companion had to smash you with a hammer. Doom finds it very understandable that you would fall to play pawn in another man's game, and fail to see that my queen's death in your tower would put the blame on you, had you denied me access to help her. It's a fault you and Storm share - it's impossible to recognize nobility in another man if one doesn't possess even tiniest spark himself.", fake Doom was every bit as arrogant as the real thing ."But do not worry. My wife wishes to leave, so Doom shall take his leave as well. Getting poisoned in enemy territory makes a person feel unwelcome. "  
"What do you know about nobility?", I heard Tony Stark ask.

I didn't hear Doom's reply because we entered the elevator.  
"Ground floor, Jarvis.", Captain said.  
"My pleasure, Captain.", A.I. Replied.  
I saw my mother-in-law following us through the walls. It was too much, really. I had been poisoned, stabbed, electrocuted, I actually died, and now a ghost with undying hatred for my husband was stalking me. I started to weep again and Captain patted my shoulder.   
"Shush. Everything is all right now.", he said.  
I wept even louder. He was so wrong.

 

 

Armored car drove through the gates of Latverian embassy and the driver helped me out. Fake Doom climbed out after me and I saw the golden line leading inside.   
"Stay put.", I informed the fake and hurried inside. Servants tried to stop me, and fake Doom was yelling something, but I didn't care. I had eyes only for the golden line. It turned downwards, so I took the stairs. Turned left, then right, then it disappeared through the heavy lead door. I tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. I was getting upset again. I reached for the line with my hands and startled when I actually touched something. World shifted oddly.  
"Open it.", I told the ghost who was still plaguing me. "I need him."  
"You are like a suicidal moth heading straight towards a flame.", Cynthia sniffed. "Recently back from the dead, and not a grain of sense in you."  
"If you don't help me, I'll rip you apart.", I threatened her. The panic was dwelling inside me. I had to get through that door. I stretched out my hand and twisted the golden outline of her arm. The ghost let out a cry of pain. I let go, terrified.  
"I've changed my mind. You two deserve each other.", my mother-in-law informed me coldly, rubbing her arm. She walked to the door and pressed her hand against the metal. I saw a golden glow emanating from her palm, and the door slid open without sound.  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Staying at the same room with him would make me feel sick.", she sniffed, and glided away.

Victor was sitting there, working at computer. He was visibly startled when he heard the door open, and turned around, force field suddenly surrounding him. It did nothing to my golden line. He was staring at me, saying something, but I couldn't hear. It was really frightening. I hovered my fingers over the line, unsure what to do. I was afraid I'd hurt him. He said something again, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the line carefully. World shifted.

 

I blinked my eyes.   
"Something really bad has happened.", I told him.  
"Yes. You died, Darcy. I saw when it happened. I was monitoring your life signs remotely." His eyes behind mask were dark and serious.  
"I don't mean that, although dying was bad. I see things."  
"It's a side effect from the poison. Daturon and it's derivatives cause abnormal sensations."  
"No.", I said, getting irritated. "I mean this." I pointed at the golden line flowing from Victor's dark core to fake Doom.   
"You are gesturing at empty air. Again. You should get some rest.", he said.  
Now I was really irritated.  
"Listen to me, Victor. I see a golden line between you and the fake Doom. That was how I found you. I just followed it. Real people have dark centers, but the fake Doom had a ball of glowing yarn in his head. It looks really disturbing, and I'm getting frightened. If I touch the lines, everything shifts, and I can't hear real people any longer. Just ghosts, and the one I met was really, really rude. I had to twist her arm to make her open the door, and she called me with all sorts of names."   
"Oh.", Victor breathed and leaned his chin on his crossed fingers, elbows on table. His eyes were luminous. "What a wondrous thing. So many unknown possibilities. I've never heard of such.. I wonder whether it was the poison or the antidote, or both together. Not sure how the lightning worked, or maybe it was influence of Asgard tech..."  
"Stop right now!", I said. "You are exquisite when your mind works at full speed, but I _need_ you now. I need for you to hold me, so I can have a good long cry. I died, for God's sake! If you hold me, let me cry, and maybe even pet my hair a bit, I let you poke and test me with scientific things afterwards. As much as you like."  
"Doom doesn't pet other's hair."  
"He'd better do it. Otherwise I'm not going to tell you anything."  
"You are going to be relentless about this?", he asked.  
"Yes."  
"All right, come here.", Victor surrendered, opening his arms for me. "But I draw a line here. I'm not going to say any nonsensical things."  
"It wouldn't be you if you did.", I replied.

He cradled me in his arms, and I hid my face against his armor. He even petted my hair as I cried.  
"You humans and your pathetic need to form emotional bonds.", he sighed. "I would never hear the end of it if my enemies saw this. I'm reduced to petting mortal's hair."   
"Technically, I'm not mortal. I already died.", I had to point out.  
"It is an interesting point you made. I have to think it through.", Victor said. "If a mortal person without life-saving precautions dies and comes back changed, what has she become?"


	14. Not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor studies Darcy's undead state, and Darcy does animal testing with her mother-in-law.

"I have reached a conclusion. It has to serve until we return to Latveria; I don't have required facilities here to study your condition further, although further investigations are certainly needed to unlock all details.", Victor announced two days later.   
"So, what is it?", I asked.  
"You aren't dead or alive."  
"What? Two days of poking and blood samples and all kinds of tests you made me to do, and the conclusion is that I don't exist at all? Your conclusion is conflicting, badly."  
"It all depends how one defines death or living. For your sake, I'll keep it simple. I'll even draw it out for you.", Victor grabbed a pen and paper. He drew two dots and connected them with straight line. "The first dot is the moment when you developed consciousness in your mother's womb, somewhere between 24 - 28th weeks of her pregnancy. We'll use that as the starting point for living. The second dot is the moment you technically died. 11:43 AM, on the roof of Avenger's tower, two days ago."  
He drew a long horizontal line across the second point. The picture looked like letter "T".   
"But you continued past this line. Beyond death.", he drew vertical line a bit longer. "You developed an ethereal sight which, with the addition of your death, makes you not human, since all humans are mortal and do not possess talents like ethereal sight."  
"Then Thor hit you with lightning. It should not have worked. The whole idea of defibrillating is to shock patient's heart into asystole, a state with no cardiac electrical activity. But your heart had already stopped beating; therefore you were asystole, and defibrillating would not help you. I don't know yet _how_ it happened, but I know _what_ happened. You crossed the horizontal line again, but your exit point was not the same as your entry point. You ended up somewhere here.", Victor's line cut through horizontal line, forming 45 degrees angle.  
"This line is your golden thread. When you manipulate it, you metaphysically jump over the horizontal line, to "beyond-death-side". And when you manipulate it again, you jump back, but each jump takes you a little further vertically. You are essentially zigzagging yourself away from humanity.Your progress is very slow, but data from our experiments backs the hypothesis."  
I was speechless.   
"Being immortal is not that uncommon.", Victor tried to comfort me. "I did something similar in my youth through magical means and I find the results pleasing."  
"What? How old are you?"  
"How old do I look?", Victor asked smugly.  
"Maybe five or six years older than me. I'd say 32. Certainly younger than 35."   
"I was born in 1944.", he replied. "Does it shock you?"  
"This whole thing shocks me.", I kept silent for a while. "It does explain why my formal wardrobe reminds me of Queen Elisabeth in 1950s. It's good thing. I like vintage."  
"Current fashion isn't very princely. But you are once again trying to fill my mind with indifferent things. Try to focus.", Victor commanded. "As I explained, you are immortal, or at least well on your way becoming one. But I can't measure you progress reliably with facilities I have here. It's evident you have a considerable resistance to trauma, since you feel and function just fine despite all the physical hardships you were subjected to during your poisoning. Exact nature and extent of this resistance is unknown, since we're only been able to try small, insignificant things. Pricking you with needle won't tell us if you can survive a gunshot wound. Your measurable biological processes give readings which differ from your pre-death results, but knowing, for example, that your normal heart rate is 25 does not give applicable knowledge. And applicable knowledge is the thing we're aiming for. To survive your next assassination, we need to know what you can do to avoid it or live through it."  
"I agree with you.", I sighed. I didn't like Victor's truths, but I couldn't deny their accuracy.  
"I find no delight in causing you pain, but it will be necessary to get results we need. Developing your ethereal sight will be your task, I'm afraid. My library in Latveria has some occult texts you can consult, and I will find more for you to read. My magical knowledge is second only to Sorcerer Supreme, and I don't think it's beneficial to ask his opinion before we know what caused your undeath. Daturon is a poison from outer realms, and if the derivative you got was the catalyst, his loyalties might become dangerous. "  
"Don't call it undeath. It sounds vampiric."  
"Oh, if you were a vampire, I would have staked you the moment you came through the door. I hate them.", Victor said. He was almost humming behind the mask as he started to work on his matrix again. That's the thing with scientists. They are happiest when they have impossible riddles to solve.  
"You are lovely when you are enthralled.", I noted. "It would do wonders to your reputation if public saw you like this."  
"You are baiting Doom. It is unwise course of action."  
"But it is true."  
"Get out.", he replied, looking at his matrix. "Go do something. Ask Jane to go shopping. If you keep distracting me, I am not able to finish this before afternoon, and it shall bother me the whole time I'm away."  
"Do you know yet how long you'll be away?", I asked. I had forgotten he had mentioned something about business in New York when he asked me to travel here.   
"Day or two. I'll come in time for gala, and after that we can go back home. Try to concentrate on non-deadly things while I'm away. Humans have plenty of insignificant recreational activities. Pick one of them. You know them better than I do."  
"Because Doom doesn't do insignificant things."  
"Exactly. Now, go away."

 "Have you thought of revenge?", my mother-in-law asked casually.   
"Yes.", I answered.   
"It would be a simple thing to do. You could establish ethereal bond with him quite easily. This kind of magic feeds on rights and wrongs, and he has wronged you. Then you would wait. Links don't corrode quickly."  
"And then, I would pull the cord. Wind it in a ball."  
"Yes.", my mother-in-law agreed. "Then you would need a safe place to deposit it. Yourself, maybe, for a short time. I don't care to share my space with another ghost."  
"Victor told me to do something insignificant to pass time."  
"Oh, he would do that. He has always been sure of his own importance. But are you going to hide in his shadow always? Has it served you well, so far? What will you do if he decides to sacrifice you to gain power? He did it to his first love. I knew the girl, Valeria, when they were children. She was nice girl. Too nice to think her own safety."   
"He mentioned shopping. I think I'm going to buy some rats."

 "What's your goal in this?", I asked the ghost. We were watching at the rat cage. .   
"Next time when you are mad at Victor, you might just kill him. In temper."  
"Not going to happen."  
"It's easy to say when you can't. Much harder if you actually could.", she said. "I know. It got me killed. I was too powerful and couldn't resist the temptation."  
"And now you are recommending the same course for me?"  
"Yes. I might win something that way."  
"Will it make me evil?"  
"Will not doing it make you dead?"  
"I have to think about this."

 "You say the magic works on rights and wrongs. How do I turn a rat into wrongdoer?"  
"That is the very question which makes magic hard. The punishment should equate the crime. If you take too much, you will experience something very unpleasant. Be extremely careful with this."  
"I have an idea. Let's get bees. I have anaphylactic reaction to them. And a EpiPen. Maybe several."  
"You have one admirable trait.", my mother-in-law allowed. "You aren't a coward."

Embassy servants were clearly used to eccentric requests, because I got my bees and adrenaline pens in two hours.   
"Start with one. Controlling the links requires finesse.", Cynthia said. "Wait until it stings you. Then reach for the link."  
I told a Doombot to imprison one of the bees in empty yoghurt container and bring it to me in cellar. Having robots to serve me was great at the times like this. They didn't ask questions or complain about getting stung.  
"Ok, here it goes.", I said and rattled the container until I could hear angry buzzing. I was so nervous. This was a stupid idea. But I had to. I couldn't be afraid for my whole life. Quickly, I cracked the lid and put my hand inside, moving my fingers to piss the bee off. It stung quickly. I dropped the container and bee flew out, circling around empty room.   
"The link?", I asked.  
"It will appear as soon as you are in real danger."  
I waited nervously, keeping an eye on the bee. After three minutes, I started to feel tingling in my hand. It spread quickly all over my body. When my hand started to swell, I saw faint, very thin golden line appear between me and the bee.   
"Now, focus.", Cynthia commanded. "You have two options. The bee dies when the line breaks from it's core. You can either wind and walk closer, or pull very sharply to break the line, then wind. I would recommend the last option because it's the one you need to use with Storm."  
My lungs were squealing. I focused on the memory of Johnny Storm's laughing eyes when he kissed my hand, and took very carefully the golden thread in my hand. World shifted. Golden line was thin, like a sewing thread.  
"The size and thickness of the line depend on individual bond.", she advised. "Now yank it and wind, and be reasonably quick about it. Your breathing sounds like bellows."  
I wound three rounds around my swollen hand, and then yanked the thread. I felt a tug in other end, like I was fishing. I yanked again, and I saw the golden thread cut free. The bee's black core exploded in thousand colors, and it's body fell on the floor. I wound the thread quickly into ball, tried to decide where to put it.   
"If you don't decide quickly enough, it would go to nearest living creature. Those who have died, crave life."  
I took the golden ball near the rat cage. I felt magnetic pull emanating from rat's body. It called the golden thread.   
"Now, do not let it swallow the ball whole. Unwind. If you don't have an end to tuck, you can't go back to your body.", Cynthia warned. "And I don't really want to spend eternity with you."  
I unwound a bit from ball and let it be sucked into rat. I saw the rat whining, although I couldn't hear it. I tried to unwind as quickly as I was able. When the golden thread was almost gone, I tugged my end and let it go. World shifted.  
I hit my thigh with EpiPen, trying to get enough air. Rat laid in the corner of it's cage. It was whining, like it was in pain. I opened the cage and took the rat in my hand. I petted it, drew as deep breath as I could with adrenaline coursing through my body and broke the rat's neck. Cynthia pressed her lips tight and shook her head.   
  


Afternoon I spent killing rats and bees in the cellar was disheartening. I felt like crap for killing the rats, but they were badly in pain, and if I had to do animal testing, I wasn't going to slide to actual torture. I tried to use plants, but they didn't work very well and I almost asphyxiated myself because it took too long. My career as supervillain was clearly not going to get a flying start.  

I had one big question which needed answers, and I had to get that answer before Victor returned. For that, I needed to bribe my personal poltergeist, who was happy to help me because my idea would enrage Victor. After cleaning up the cellar, I called a driver and asked him to take me to Baxter Building.


	15. The Queen moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy visits the Fantastic Fools with her mother-in-law.

I sat in the back of armored car, waiting.   
"They agreed to meet you, my lady."  
"Excellent. Wait here for me. I might need to leave with a short notice. And if I haven't returned within half hour, inform the embassy security."  
I collected my skirts and walked into lobby, taking the elevator to 30th floor.  
"I'm expected.", I told receptionist.  
"And your name was?"  
"I'm the queen of Latveria.", I said calmly. 

It was odd to see my husband's worst enemy face-to-face. He looked rather unimpressive. His hair was greying on temples.  
"I'm Reed Richards. We were extremely surprised to hear you wanted to meet us.", he said warily."I hope you understand, but I have to ask you to walk through our security scanners. For everyone's safety."  
"Of course.", I said. Cynthia walked straight through the wall, with arrogant look on her face. Evidently their scanners did not detect ghosts. So far, so well. After I cleared through scanners and was certified not to possess poisons, weapons or other disturbing things, Reed Richards led me into conference room.

"This is my wife, Sue Richards.", he introduced. I offered my hand to shake, and after a brief uncertainty she shook my hand.   
"My son, Franklin Richards, and my brother-in-law, Johnny Storm, you already know." Johnny was much more serious than during our last meeting as I shook his hand, and then his nephew's.  
"I'm Darcy, Victor's wife.", I introduced myself. "We got married last spring. There is no way to talk about this diplomatically, so I'm going to be blunt. Victor has always been worried about my safety, since I'm human without special skills. I spend most of my time in Latveria for this very reason. We arrived in New York three days ago to participate to UN Gala. Next morning Johnny arrived to make a surprise visit at 6am, which didn't please my husband. I greeted Johnny and he kindly gave me a lift to Avenger's Tower. I have friends there.", I spoke calmly while Cynthia moved to stand in front of me.  
"Two hours after Johnny had left me at Avenger's Tower, I became very sick. I had been poisoned with Daturon derivative. I know my husband and Avengers both suspect Johnny for the deed. Since I have diplomatic immunity, Avengers are required to act if I ask so. But I wanted to talk with you before I start something which may prove hard to stop. There is no need to inflame the conflict between Latveria and Fantastic Four. I need to know why someone wants me dead, and I ask for your help and cooperation--"  
Cynthia signed with her hand as we had agreed, and stepped inside me. I felt how her golden light full of spiteful hate was absorbed in and I felt sick. The boy was a telepath mutant, my research had told, and hopefully had just gotten a head full of nasty thoughts about Victor von Doom.  
"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well.", I said breathlessly and covered my face with handkerchief. When the nausea passed, I wiped my mouth and continued.  
"You kissed my hand and pricked it with something sharp. I saw the wound as you flew away. The poison entered my body through an injury. Did you try to kill me, Johnny?", I asked, looking straight at him.  
"Doom's delusions are starting to rub on you, Darce, you fucking idiot. I didn't do anything to you. Why don't you blame von Doom? He has more chances than anyone to poison you.", Johnny was clearly upset.  
"There is no need to throw insults at me. I've been more than courteous to you all, trying to avoid a further enmity between our families. If you are not going to offer me your help, which seems evident by your silence, I shall take my leave."  
I stood up, gliding away with my best royal style. Long skirts are lovely for that, they whisper against floor. Fantastic whatevers didn't follow me. As soon as I passed security gates, Cynthia stepped out of me, and walked back to conference room. Nosy mother-in-law is an excellent resource for spying, especially if one provokes people beforehand. Nobody can resist the urge to gossip about the one who has left the room. 

"Franklin Richards had premonition of you when he saw your picture on Facebook. In his vision, he was begging you to kill him because you were only one who could do it. Something really bad would happen if you didn't. You agreed to do it. He described his vision to his uncle, who became upset. If you are dead, you can't kill his nephew.", Cynthia reported. "Reed and Sue didn't know about vision, or Johnny's decision to poison you. They were yelling at him how Johnny had doomed their son by attacking you. They seem to think that you will never forgive them, and will kill their son gladly."  
"Would it help if they knew how I feel about killing rats?", I asked, feeling gloomy.  
"I think they are going to keep coming at you when the shock passes. They are worried for their child."  
I cursed. It was time to call big guns.

 "Welcome to FactualToday, USA's leading show for in-depth knowledge of world's movers and shakers. Today we have a very special guest, who has granted us exclusive live interview. Darcy Lewis has recently graduated with high honors from Culver university, where she studied political science. She has worked for years with world-leading astrophysicist Jane Foster, but our guest today is most commonly known of her holiday whirlwind romance which made her the queen of Latveria. Please welcome the queen of Latveria, Darcy von Doom."  
I glided on the stage while people clapped their hands. I was looking very nice. Professional hairstylist and make-up artist do make wonders even for dead people.. When one is married to man who wears only one thing - a metal armor with a cape - all day long, it's futile to follow power-suit-style. Medieval gothic was starting to become my trademark.  
"I was very surprised and pleased when you agreed to this interview.", Nina Brohan said. "Your husband, Victor von Doom, the king of Latveria, who is most commonly known as Doctor Doom, has never agreed to talk with media."  
"My husband has spent most of his life in intellectual pursuits, while I grew up with social media. All scientists I've befriended - Victor, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig - have always been so enthralled with their work that they never seem to have time to set up a Twitter account.", I smiled.  
"It's very understandable, and we're happy to be given a chance to finally learn more about your new home. But before we talk more about Latveria, all our viewers are eager to know how you met Doctor Doom and how he conquered your heart."  
"I was on holiday in Eastern Europe, when I was offered a chance to participate in diplomatic excursion to Latveria. Symkaria's ambassador, Silver Sablinova, was leading the negotiations. I was a part of a student group. I have to admit that my motivation for joining them was purely selfish; I needed six credits to graduate because Culver university didn't accept my internship in astrophysics. I had never imagined to meet someone there."  
"So did you meet your husband during the negotiations?", Nina Brohan inquired.  
"Actually, we met just before negotiations started. It was very memorable moment. I'm afraid I somehow ruined Symkaria's and Latveria's yearly negotiations. From the moment a word "marriage" was first uttered, ambassador Silver Sablinova did everything she could to make it happen. She was a major player in all this. You could say we were brought together by mutual friend. She even stayed for the wedding."  
"You had a major life change in very short time. A leap from political science student to queen isn't easy one. Are you a ruling sovereign or is your title a decorative one?"  
"People are always surprised to hear this, but I'm actually a queen who rules. It was Victor's wish from the beginning. His work requires travelling from time to time, and Latveria has suffered a coup several times during his absences. Foreign powers haven't spared much thought for welfare of our people. I find it very sad that whole nation is forced to suffer because of one man's personal enemies. The most notable of these incidents was the Reed Richards-case six years ago, which was widely publicized and condemned by US government. Fantastic Four conquered Latveria, imprisoned my husband, and after only two months of their rule, the country was so devastated that Fantastic Four ended up supporting my husband's return to power. My most important duty as a queen is to fill the power vacuum to protect our people's lives."  
"That is a huge responsibility so early on. How do you feel about it?"  
"It's one of those jobs every political science graduate dreams of and dreads of.", I laughed. "I am lucky to have people whose opinions I can trust, and chances to meet more of them. UN Gala will be my next public appearance, and I'm looking forward to it."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D public relations has confirmed that you suffered an attempt on your life merely three days ago, and Latveria has filed a note with them. What you can tell us about it?"  
"I was very shocked.", I said honestly. "I have been married for only six months. This was supposed to be our first holiday together. I didn't expect someone would try to murder me on my honeymoon. I'm a mere human without superpowers or special gifts. I'm not a genius. Only reason to kill me is to get to my husband. It's just disgusting."  
"You speak very warmly about your husband. ", Nina Brohan noted. "Some months ago, OK-magazine featured you and Doctor Doom on the cover." That annoying picture from my unfortunate escape attempt appeared on studio screen. "Have you discussed children with your husband?"  
"The king and I...", I started. I just couldn't resist it. "I would like to have children, but it's probably not going to happen if I have to fear for my life every time I go out without Latverian security team. Victor lost his mother when he was very young, and I know he doesn't want it to happen to anyone. Latveria is currently ranked 1st on UN list of safest nations in the world, but I would like to offer my children a chance to learn about my own culture, maybe study here like Victor did, and spend some time with their grandmother. I feel it's not unreasonable thing to want."  
"Media has linked you romantically to Johnny Storm. How do you comment that?"  
"Johnny has a dramatic streak, and I think he enjoys teasing my husband. He is one of my friends in New York, much like Jane or Thor, although I wasn't very happy when he woke us up with a musical performance at 6AM earlier this week. I was completely jet lagged.", I grinned. "But my husband knows him better than I do, and is not surprised by his actions."  
"Johnny is a member of Fantastic Four. The group has clashed with your husband several times in the past, and as you mentioned earlier, Reed Richards actually conquered your kingdom six years ago. What do you think of them?"  
"I visited them earlier today in Baxter Building. Because they have an old enmity with my husband, Fantastic Four are easy group to blame for attempt on my life, and I wanted to make sure the real criminal wouldn't hide behind the innocent. I asked them to help with investigations to find the guilty party, but they refused. I was very disappointed."  
"Isn't it very odd?"  
"I don't know why they decided not to take part, but it was their decision."  
"It has been a pleasure to talk with you, Darcy. Can I call you Darcy?"  
"Of course. I'm only called "Your Majesty", when I'm actually sitting on the throne. It's quite odd experience for American girl.", I laughed.  
"That's very true.", Nina Brohan agreed, smiling. "But thank you for your time. We would be happy to welcome you back on your next holiday to US." Turning towards the studio crowd, she continued: "Thank you for watching FactualToday, USA's leading show for in-depth knowledge of world's movers and shakers. We will be on air tomorrow at the same time, with Arnold Schwarzenegger."

As the lights grew dim and the ending credits rolled on screen, I rose up and was greeted by Latverian US ambassador Jakob Gorzenko.  
"You were a natural! Congratulations, my queen!"  
"Thank you.", I said in Latverian. "Does my husband know yet?"  
"He has not contacted the embassy. But I imagine he will be pleased."  
"I hope so. Thank you for arranging this so quickly. It is a pleasure to work with you.", I smiled.

I spent very interesting evening working with the embassy staff. We were online monitoring the consequences of my interview. They focused mostly on the tidbit about Fantastic Four. "What are they hiding?" "Richards turning his back to queen's touching plea" "Fantastic four: No peace in my lifetime!" "Doom's American wife almost killed on her honeymoon - is it fair to be guilty by association?" Only a few of celebrity gossip sites tried to portray our relationship. It was slightly amusing. I had not lied one word in the interview, but seeing articles written about me and Victor only highlighted how complicated things were. I could not identify with whirlwind romance stories. They sounded so simple.


	16. The King moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory. 
> 
> We are getting close to cliffhanger point. Tomorrow's chapter includes both archive warnings, and it might be upsetting for sensitive readers. But it's also one of my favorites.

He came home next morning. I was killing bees with Cynthia in the cellar. Something wasn't right, because after all those adrenaline shots I had taken previous day, my body was still buzzing with energy rush and reacting to stings with mere bruises. I had progressed a bit. I could catch two bees at the same time although they flew in different directions. My rats were gone, so I was stacking bees inside bees. It was interesting to see that cutting the lines become more difficult with each life. It reminded me of Hallowed Hunt by Lois McMaster Bujold, one of my favorite books where shamans made specially gifted animals by killing them and letting the spirit flow into young animal.   
"You should test the theory with something short-lived.", my mother-in-law suggested. She was almost passable company at the moment. Clearly tricking Fantastic Whatevers was good for her. Not so much time to dwell on past things and bad memories.  
"I should, but what if I accidentally create a super banana fly?", I asked. "I'm going to try three fresh bees now."  
I rattled the can, opened it slightly and pushed my hand in. I had done it so many times it felt automatic. Wriggle fingers, get stung, drop the can, kill the bees, stack them in. I was practically playing with it, making a lasso of golden thread. First out, second out, stack the first two inside third, kill the third, stack them all inside fourth...It was like playing a creepy Tetris.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt hands on my waist and I freaked out. I dropped the line, and it was flowing back inside bee too fast. I tried to pull myself free before the line disappeared, but my struggle was useless. I was held too tightly. I couldn't move and I couldn't turn.  
"That mistake would have killed you if I wasn't here.", Cynthia said and struck out her arm. "Do what you have to. I'm waiting for my fireworks."   
I touched her arm and twisted it. A hideous current of pain moved through me, burning in my veins and contracting muscles on my arm, twisting them. It felt like lightning and brought tears of pain in my eyes.   
"You shouldn't let ghost get inside you. Ever.", I heard Cynthia's voice fading as I shifted.

 

When my senses returned back, I was still shaking from pain of my magic gone wrong. I was held in tight grip. Room was dark, and I couldn't see anything.   
"Do I have to hurt you to make you learn?", Victor's voice asked softly behind me. "I gave you a choice of hundred things to do while I'm gone. My only condition was to choose something not deadly. What did you choose? To practice magic you can't evidently control, without anyone to stand on guard while you are unable to hear the world around you. You forgot even the most basic thing: lock the door. I stood here long time, watching you. It would have been easy to kill you. You wouldn't have noticed a thing. Then you walk straight into lair of my arch-enemies and ask them if they poisoned you. After that, you flaunt your lack of respect in national television. You let the whole world know you disobeyed my only wish."

He wasn't shouting. He was very calm and quiet. This was bad. Really bad. I was rigid with fear. I could stand up him if he was mad, shouting at me or exploding things, but all my courage curled up and died when his voice turned emotionless and so very calm. His whispers frightened me more than his curses.  
"I'm not one of your mortal lovers, a man you can trifle with. We are not equals. I am Doom, and you are my queen and my subject. I will not permit your death, and if you keep seeking it, I have to stop you. I don't care if it makes you hate me, but I will not watch you die again. Do not force me to break you.", he whispered in my ear. "For I truly do not want to do it."  
Something in ambiance shifted with his last words. It was almost a plea. It reminded me eerily of movie prologues where a hero fruitlessly prays the villain to be merciful and spare his beloved. They never do. Pleading is the surest way to get the girl killed.  
"I'm sorry.", I whispered in dark. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Silence stretched between us.  
"I promise I won't die."  
"I _will_ hold you to that."  
I heard a loud, hard sound of metal hitting the floor several times. And then I felt his bare, warm skin against mine. He still kissed like an actor from silver screen. His heart was beating faster under my fingers. It was thrilling to notice, and it brought the lovely light-headed drunkenness.   
"But the bees.", I gasped for breath. He was pushing me down. "The floor is full dead bees."  
"Shush.", Victor said in the dark, pressing his finger on my lips. He said words in an alien language and I saw purple fire flashing on various places on floor, burning the bees in a blink of an eye. I had nothing against magical ashes. His magic smelled like a joy in darkness, and I pulled him down with me.

 

"I'm on the edge of glory / And I'm hanging on the moment of truth / I'm on the edge of glory / And I'm hanging on the moment with you!", I sang joyously. "I am on the edge / the edge", I grabbed a bottle of shampoo to wash purple ash from my hair, "the edge / the edge /the edge /the edge.", I increased the intensity and projected my voice to carry all way to back rows like I had been taught at Juilliard. "I'm on the edge of glory / And I'm hanging on the moment of truth."  
I heard a knock on bathroom door. The door opened a fraction.  
"And I'm on the edge with you", I finished the chorus loud and clear.  
"How long you are going to continue that?", Victor asked from the door. "I can't understand why you have to sing something so utterly pointless. If one absolutely must sing in shower, it should be something worthy. My heart weeps to hear you abuse a trained voice like that."  
"I feel like lady Gaga."  
"I'm deeply worried."   
"You are not. Now, go away, or I'll drag you here with me."  
"Sadly the interests of Latveria must come before the pleasure of it's rulers. I'm ordering something to eat and then we have to leave for gala. Doom strongly advises you to banish lady Gaga from your mind before that."  
"Lady Gaga would totally ask you to appear in her video."  
"What makes you think she hasn't already asked?", Victor replied. "It was a truly horrible musical piece called "Alejandro". She wanted to film another remix in Doom's castle, and asked Doom to appear in it. I watched the original and was scarred for life. "  
I had seen "Alejandro". I started to laugh hysterically, imagining our castle as the background where Doom danced with Evil Queen Gaga and interestingly clothed soldiers.   
"You are not to tell to any living soul about this, ever. Otherwise some smart-ass will actually stage it. I hate internet.", Victor muttered and left me alone. It took a long time before I could stop laughing.

 

I told him about Franklin Richards' vision during the drive to UN Gala. We were arriving late, because public dinners didn't really make sense with the mask.   
".. So my ghost thinks they will keep coming at me. I arranged the interview as a backup. If something unpleasant happens to me, public will blame them."  
"Doom approves your thinking. Your manipulation skills are developing admirably. I know Richards: he is going to keep coming and might get others to accompany him. He would take what's rightfully mine for sheer malice alone: this so-called vision is only an excuse. I will keep you by my side tonight, and tomorrow we shall return to Latveria."  
"What's the game plan for tonight?", I asked.  
"The original 'vile needs'-version, like you call it, will not work any longer. We should continue in line with your interview. You shall be young, politically inclined queen who speaks for Latverian people and is the happiest of women. You will make diplomats love you, and I shall put fear into them.", Victor replied.


	17. UN Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People will call us evil for years to come for this.", Victor said grimly. "Although the true evil has shown it's face here tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains both archive warnings of this story. Like I warned on chapter 1, my villains aren't nice. So please skip this one if you are a sensitive person.
> 
> The chapter is a halfway point for Darcy's story. 
> 
> For those who like listen music while they read: Two Steps from Hell: The Power of Darkness, part one.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3fvx5vwURA

Cameras flashed as the driver opened car door. Victor rose from the car and helped me out. We walked the red carpet, his hand resting lightly on the small of my back, when I heard someone shouting behind us.  
"Doctor Doom!", almost naked, muscled man yelled. He had black hair and long, sharp features. He was wearing swimming pants and wings on his heels, but nothing else. "Don't be in such a hurry!"  
Victor sighed and stopped to wait for him.  
"Doom notices that you still have no grasp of proper attire, Namor."  
"And you wear the same armor every time I see you.", he noted.  
"Doom's armor is not a mere cloth to hide the body. It is a glorious image of Doom, which enables him to take full advantage of his extraordinary capabilities.", Victor said, his voice practically dripping snobbery.  
"Yes, yes. But what kind of deadly threat you made to force a beautiful woman like her to accompany you? I assure you, pretty thing, I can save you if you wish to escape from his clutches.", Namor offered.  
"There was no need for threats. This is our honeymoon.", I beamed at Victor.  
"You are doing it all wrong, Doom. Honeymoon is supposed to be a break from work in intimate, secluded location. And here you are, dragging your wife to meet foreign politicians. I know how things work. I've been married several times. One of my wives was a sea monster - I still shudder when I think of that honeymoon...", Namor reminisced.  
"If you are such an expert on love, why you are still here bothering us? Sue is stepping out of car.", Victor nodded towards a vehicle which had just parked at the entrance.  
"Oh, my ocean pearl!", Namor cried out and hurried to meet her. Reed Richards looked annoyed when he saw Namor approaching. I heard Victor chuckling under his breath as we entered the building.

I was happy and surprised to meet Jane inside. Her brown eyes were shining with enthusiasm.  
"I'm invited to give a speak about Einstein-Rosen-bridge, can you believe it? This place is full of people who can fund my research and I might finally get out of the tower! Whole world should know of this technology instead of just Shield."  
"If you are unhappy with Shield, I would be pleased to invite you to Latveria. Darcy would enjoy your company, and I could maybe offer some assistance with scientific details. No strings attached, of course. You would be free to leave whenever you want.", Victor offered.  
"I have to think of it.", Jane replied. "But it's not an impossible idea. If you tried something sinister, Darcy would irritate you to death."  
"It is a strong probability, yes.", Victor agreed. "Wise men pick their battles."  
"I think it's lovely idea.", I clapped my hands with excitement. "I could feed you both Pop-Tarts! You should see Victor when his mind is working at full speed. He becomes absolutely luminous."  
"You will not offer Doom Pop-Tarts ever again.", Victor replied firmly. "They do not work well with the mask."  
Jane giggled. Victor bore it with stoicism, and I was so pleased to see he was making a true effort to get along with Jane. This was going to be the best day of my life.

We headed towards the ballroom. Victor and I had already eaten, and Jane didn't care much about food. It was just fuel for her. The music was great, and I was just itching to get on the dance floor.  
"You two can't put your handbags on the floor and perform random movements. It's not proper.", Victor announced.  
"But you can't dance. Guys never do.", I resisted.  
"Of course I can dance. I perform several formal dances very well, and I'm adequate with gypsy dances of my childhood. I also paint, play and compose music. Haven't you ever seen the vintage Bösendorfer in the music room?"  
"I didn't know we had a music room.", I said, astonished.  
"That's so typical of you, Darcy.", Jane giggled. "You are married to Renaissance man and you didn't even notice it. You probably spent most of those six months looking cat videos on You tube."  
I felt a flash of jealousy when Victor invited Jane to dance floor. He didn't lie about his skill. I didn't know how he managed to look graceful in armor, or lead Jane whirling around the room without a single misstep from her. Jane was not a dancer.  
The two were so alike. Victor did have better people skills when he decided to put an effort, but he was evil most of the time while Jane was merely absentminded. They both were freaking geniuses. I felt like idiot when they started to speak about astrophysics and Jane's parting comment didn't help the emerging inferiority complex.

I was just looking around and wondering whose brilliant idea had been to hire Goths as waiters - they all were quite pale - when Reed Richards came to me.  
"Would you like to dance with me?", he asked hesitantly.  
"I don't think it is a good idea.", I said simply. "Actually, it would be better if you went to stand behind that big potted plant before Victor turns to face this way."  
Richards looked towards dance floor.  
"Yes, it might be the best. Although I have nothing to hide."  
"Really?", I asked the giant yucca palm. It was amusing to see Richards stretched just like the outlines of plant. He could have bright future ahead as a piece of interior design.  
"I just came to say that - well, I'm not sure if you actually wanted our help, but you got us in quite bit of trouble. Two of Johnny's sponsors have broken their agreement, and he is rather angry because he is not going to be the face of Axe commercial. And the company which was supposed to buy my patent for Pogo-Plane decided they don't need it. People are sending me angry e-mails, and it bothers me because the computer keeps beeping while I'm doing my calculations. Sue slashed my science budget _again_ and says our bank account looks so bad that we're going to eat store-brand corn flakes for six months."  
"Avoid the Lidl ones. I ate them when I was on inter rail, and they tasted weird.", I advised. "Oh, bother, you don't have a Lidl here. I'm sorry. But I do know a place which sells really cheap Pop-Tarts."  
"Well, I don't have anything against German food stores, but I just wanted to know if you are going to give any more interviews?", the palm said. "Because I really think you should not."  
"And what you are going to do if I do?", I asked, crossing my arms. "Your brother-in-law poisoned me. I can always go public with that. I've been courteous to you so far, and I was not very pleased to be introduced into family feud."  
"I don't know yet what we would do, but be assured, it will be something magnificently fantastic.", the palm said arrogantly. "You should beware."  
"Getting threatened by potted plant is not especially frightening.", I remarked, arching my eyebrows. "Victor does it much better than you."  
"What do I do much better?", he asked from behind my back. "And why you are talking to a palm?"  
I didn't have time to answer before Victor pushed his arm between the leaves and dragged Richards out by his neck. Or the part where his neck was supposed to be. It was hard to say with Richards.  
"Pray tell me, Richards, why are you hiding in a potted plant? Is this another assassination attempt, and the palm your fantastic disguise? Or have you taken a leaf from Namor's book? A puppy like Storm might be understandable, but you have a wife of your own. Stop bothering mine and go home. You have no business to be here.", Victor said sharply and dropped Richards on the floor using more force than strictly necessary. He took my arm and offered the other arm for Jane, who stared at the situation wide-eyed.  
"I can't leave you alone even for a moment.", Victor shook his head as he led us away. "This is hopeless."

 

Apart from incident with Richards, who had indeed gone home because we saw Namor complaining about losing his ocean pearl so soon, our night was mostly spent in introductions. Victor was charming when he walked us from one important person to next, making introductions and saying a few praising words about Jane's work. Jane was glowing with happiness, when it was time for her speech.  
"Good luck.", I said to her and squeezed her hand.  
"This is the greatest night of my life.", she said and hugged me. "I just know this will change everything!"

I beamed with pride when Jane started her speech. She had always been good at translating science into concepts anyone could understand, and tonight it seemed that she had some genuinely interested listeners. Even the waiters had stopped carrying their trays of refreshments and just stood there, listening her.  
Halfway through her explanation of how Einstein-Rosen-bridge could be used as a way of travel within the Earth atmosphere, I heard a thump of great doors closing the hall's only entrance. Everyone turned to look at that direction, and at the same moment, someone walked on the stage where Jane stood alone. A tall, dark-haired man dressed in smart suit.  
"What are you--", Jane started. She never had a chance to finish, because the man grasped her by shoulders and ripped her throat open with his teeth. The blood spattered everywhere, people started to scream, and I instinctively tried to reach her, only to be stopped by Victor's iron grasp on my arm. I could see her blood spilling on the floor, and then the man threw Jane away like a broken doll. I tried to shift, but Victor pinched me on the arm and ruined my concentration.  
"It's Dracula.", Victor said, the disgust apparent in his voice. "You can't beat the Lord of the Vampires with your fledgling magic. You can't revenge anyone if you die."  
The man, Dracula, took the microphone and flashed a red, bloody smile to us.  
"The celebration of our nation may begin, children.", he announced. A hundred silver trays were dropped at once, and the waiters bared their sharp teeth as they jumped on their prey. The United Nations Gala dinner had turned into bloody buffet in front of my horrified eyes.  
Victor cursed and pushed me against the wall.  
"Stay behind me.", he commanded. For once in my life, I didn't even think of disobeying.

  **\--**

Stereotype of strong and independent woman could go to hell, I didn't care. If the room was full of bloodthirsty vampires killing people, I was going to hide behind my husband's back without an ounce of shame. Especially when I saw Jane's killer approaching us.  
"Our pact still stands, Doom. I will not attack you or your country.", Dracula raised his voice to overcome screams filling the room. "But I would like to have an addition."  
"Doom is not going to call you a count, king or by any title you have in mind before you have actually conquered something.", Victor said contemptuously.  
Annoyance flashed on Dracula's face. Victor's words were clearly an old barb between those two.  
"I want the one cowering behind your back. Her blood smells of ethereal realms."  
"Doom did not take you for a fool. Maybe he was mistaken. Why do you need ethereal blood? It will likely send you to your final rest."  
"And for that very reason it would please me more if it was spilled on floor.", Dracula said. I felt him staring at me. I kept my eyes locked on Victor's green cape. I had read my vampire stories. I would not look him in the eyes.  
"You cannot have her.", Victor said calmly. "She has an actual title. Queen of Latveria is not your plaything."  
"Come, my dear. This party is no longer appealing.", he nudged me and offered his arm. "We shall take our leave now."  
The walk through the ballroom was one of hardest things I have ever done. The vampires were everywhere. I saw people mutilated, bitten, killed. Worst ones played with their victims like cat tormenting a mouse. World's most powerful people were ripped into bits and pieces of flesh and blood, and it took very long time. People cried for their mothers, partners, for their children. The floor was wet with blood, and I could hear the sloshing sound as we walked forwards. When we walked past Jane's mangled body, I very nearly broke down but Victor squeezed my hand so tight it hurt, and I understood we couldn't afford to feel anything now.  
  
The crowd opened for us. It was like Moses dividing the Red Sea. Vampires just stopped their butchering and stepped aside to let us pass. People tried to touch us, asked for help, pleaded for mercy. One pregnant woman prayed me to help, for baby's sake. Tears ran along my face, because I couldn't help her. Victor's face under the mask was grim. Seeing us pass unharmed, understanding they would not get help from us, dying men and women cursed us.  
"People will call us evil for years to come for this.", Victor said grimly. "Although the true evil has shown it's face here tonight."

I was shell-shocked as we descended the stairs. Victor was walking very quickly now, almost dragging me with him.  
"I have splinters of True Cross in my armor. Dracula knows it, and vampires inside follow his orders. But the ones outside might not know, and they smell your blood."  
We reached our car as the sirens started to howl. The drivers were gossiping by their cars like they didn't have a care in the world. When Victor and I stepped into light, speckled with blood, I saw their jaws drop. The red gleamed on Victor's metal armor and my satin shoes were dripping blood.  
"If you value your life, fools, leave this place. You cannot save the ones inside.", Victor said to them. He pushed me inside car and commanded the driver to get us to airport, fast.  
"Gorzenko, give an order to evacuate embassy immediately. Klaus will go last and activate the glyphs. I want every Latverian subject at the airport in 25 minutes. We are pulling out from New York.", Victor snarled in his phone. He cut the connection and turned to me.  
"I will get us out from this, but I need you to endure until we are in Latveria. You can't mourn Jane now. In times of war, people have to see their rulers are strong. Otherwise they will panic, and it means death. For all of us."  
I heard police sirens and saw the Avengers Tower light up. I wanted to weep for Jane, and my heart hurt imagining how Thor would storm in there to save her, not knowing it was too late. But I was too numb. I had seen too much suffering to feel anything, really.. I was cursing myself for not trying to help those people. 'Live to fight another day' was easy to say, but a hard thing to do.

 

Mere 30 minutes later our plane took off. Latverians knew how to obey orders. They were waiting for us at the airport and boarded without questions. I wasn't in mood for talking, so I was grateful for small mercies.  
The plane was usually meant for one or two passengers and a crew of three. We had 40 people on board. It meant the Latverians dozed on floor and in chairs around us and the children slept in our bed. We had managed to evacuate whole embassy staff with their families. Victor's enforced monarchy and his strict demand of obedience had saved them. Youngest passenger was two years old. I thought of all those children sleeping in New York right now and the horrors of night preying on them, and I just couldn't understand why this was possible. If God existed, and he had to exist since True Cross worked on vampires, why he let something like this happen?

Victor put his arm around my shoulders. We sat on small sofa together, smell of blood heavy around us. My shoes were wet with it. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked through window with unseeing eyes. I couldn't find Jane's stars.

 


	18. Warrior queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "World is at war, and here I am, riding across beautiful scenery with servants trailing behind me. It's like I'm living in a bubble, and every night I wonder how long it will last. "
> 
> \- Darcy von Doom

** Six months later **

I pressed my heels lightly on the flanks of my pony, and rode towards the forest. 621-161 ja 431-532 walked behind me. They were probably making the annoying noise again. Doombots are not good at marching silently for long distances. But I didn't have to listen. As soon as the castle disappeared from my sight, I shifted, and gained much needed privacy.   
"I used to play in that forest when I was a little girl.", Cynthia said. "And it was the best place to hide with boys when I was older."  
I smiled at her. We had came a long way since New York. I felt more comfortable with my mother-in-law than with living people..   
"You aren't so angry now."  
"Maybe.", she allowed. "But you are not to tell Victor. You, on the other hand, are still a grieving."  
"I feel so powerless. I couldn't do anything to save Jane. Or those other people. I know I would have died if I tried, but I feel like I betrayed them all, and especially myself, by not trying.", I swallowed and tried to find the right words: "World is at war, and here I am, riding across beautiful scenery with servants trailing behind me. It's like I'm living in a bubble, and every night I wonder how long it will last. "  
"I remember that feeling.", Cynthia replied slowly. "I heard news from other tribes. Children being kidnapped, women taken by force, killings just because what we were. I had the magic, but I didn't have enough to really do anything. I couldn't help my sister, when Baron's armsman raped her and dropped her baby. He wouldn't wait her to put the baby down. The poor little one died. The baby wasn't really human to them, more like an animal. When I knew I was carrying Victor, I just couldn't bear it any more. Werner was a good man, a loving man, but he didn't have fire to fight back. I had to feel safe, even if it meant doing something madly dangerous. I think those magics were the thing which made Victor so different. He was always so different. I used to tell him it meant he was destined for greatness... But I never imagined he would be like this. In bad way."  
I couldn't tell her what Victor had told me about his mind opening too much, too early. It would just dig open an old wound.  
"Would you like to see my old home? Or at least the place where it was, it was burned down when I died.", she brightened. "I can tell you stories of my mother-in-law. She was a horrible person. Imagine if you had to live in a wagon, serving my every whim?"  
"I think I prefer a castle."  
"You are a spoiled city-girl. Let's go that way."

 

We sat on large rock on the old camp site and watched YouTube videos on spider phone. I really liked Out of Blue's Shakira single. It was cheeky, fun and full of young men dancing in suits. I almost wished I could go back being a student.   
"Do you think one of them would like an internship in Latveria?", I asked Cynthia.  
"I wouldn't be against it. I bet they sing and dance when they shower. I've seen even you do it."  
"Why are you spying me when I'm in shower?"  
"I'm bound to my ring. Your habit to wear it everywhere has given me some scorching memories I don't really care about. Like: 'Oh, please, Victor.'", Cynthia mimicked a breathless, heated cry.  
I felt blood rushing up and hid my blushed face in my hands.  
"Why did you have to tell me that?", I moaned.   
"Don't worry. It wasn't any better when I had to share the wagon with my horrible mother-in-law and Werner. I suspect she even watched. And I promise you, dear, I've learned to see the signs. As soon as my son starts preying on you, I'm going to command center. There is one young soldier who watches YouTube in secret."  
"Don't be embarrassed.", she petted the air above my knee. "I'm just happy to see you two together. Love is especially needed when world is full of doom and gloom."

 

Sun was already setting, so I headed back to castle. Even if Dracula was still holding to treaty, it wasn't wise to take any risks. Latveria shared a western border with Transylvania, which meant we had a family line of royally sanctioned vampire hunters (Krofts, currently a father and his five adult sons), garlic on every meal and very few atheists. They didn't usually live long. It's a dangerous thing not to believe in higher powers when vampires could knock on your door any night.

"My queen.", the stable master bowed to me. "Did Rosa serve you well?"  
"Yes, I'm very pleased with her.", I answered as he took the pony from me.  
"His majesty has commanded me to deliver an urgent message for you: he awaits you in throne room."  
"Thank you.", I nodded.

"Darcy.", Victor greeted me sitting on his throne. "Two hours ago the patrolling doombots found a group of illegal immigrants from Symkarian border. I usually throw them back to where they came from, but one of this group claimed to be your guest."  
"I haven't invited anyone.", I shook my head.  
"Let's see what they hide.", Victor decided and signed the Doombots to bring in the prisoners. I took my usual place on second step of the dais. Standing there in black riding leathers I looked more like the Black Widow than a queen. No wonder we had awful reputation.  
"Stop dragging me, you idiots!", a shrill voice screamed in the corridor. "Show some respect! I'm the mother of your queen!"  
Doombots dragged a small group of people inside. There were five of them, and I recognized the woman who was still hurling abuse to robots.  
I closed my eyes. I would have almost preferred a vampire.  
"Give her a visa for a week and put her in a guest house in Doomstadt. I don't have time for you right now, mother. We will meet later.", I addressed Irene Lewis and took my royal leave before she had time to say anything.

 

" 431-532.", I snarled as we walked towards the laboratory. "Find out how my mother ended up here. Who brought her and why. You have two days to get the whole story or I'll drop you from Tower of Solitude."  
"Your reaction is surprising.", Victor remarked. "Humans tend to value familial bonds."   
"Oh, that's the one thing my mother surely does.", I replied acidly.  
"I need to calibrate the machinery before we start. Judging by your mood, the cortisol base level needs to be adjusted."  
"Which one is it today?"  
"Fight reflexes first. Then an immunity test."  
"Good.", I snapped and offered my arm to medical bot waiting for us at laboratory doorway. It drew some blood and attached the surveillance devices to my chest.   
"54% increase in adrenal. 14% increase in norepinephrine. 36% increase in cortisol levels.", the bot announced.  
I stepped in the ritual circle and waited for Victor to work his recalibrations. The force field turned on.   
"Trial 154. Date . Subject 12. Markers recalibrated due the subject's explosive mood.", Victor dictated and looked at me.  
"I'm going to start summoning. Are you ready?"  
"Yes.", I said. I cracked my knuckles, felt a tiny stab of pain and shifted.

 

"Are you serious?", I panted. "Five phase spiders blinking between material and ethereal planes, then a blink dog, and now a flying rast?"  
The fleshy, floating sack of teeth in front of me had ten limbs with long, spindly claws.   
"They usually attack in swarms.", Victor's voice replied from wall speaker. The rast made a sudden lunge and I felt a ripping pain in my side as I threw myself on floor. Scrambling up, I shifted. It was always a hard choice: I had magic to attack with, but couldn't hear enemy approaching. I saw the rast coming at me again and ripped a part of my own golden outline. It hurt like hell, but was quicker way than waiting for the link to appear. I danced around the spider-monster, dodging the claws and the misshapen head trying to bite me. It had hit me on face once, and my mouth was bleeding. The golden line hit it neatly on the dark core and I started to wind it up as quickly as I could. Rast howled and I was just going to cut the line when I felt something grabbing me. I pulled the line out and as the first rast exploded in pieces of dark matter, I was face to face with second rast. It stared at me and squeezed me so hard I felt white hot pain rising through my bones. I didn't have time to wait. I spat the blood in it's eyes and the rast screamed . I put both of my hands in rast's middle where dark core was located, and pulled with desperation.

 

The explosion of dark core threw me on my back on the floor and the parts of rast essence rained on me. I saw the force field starting to flick and crawled towards the ritual circle, where a vortex was forming. I collected the lights of slain monsters from myself, pushing them towards the vortex which swallowed them. It was a relief to shift back. When the force field was turned off, I was laying down on floor, breathing heavily. Cold stone felt good against the bloody gash running from my right cheek to corner of my mouth.

"Subject 12 has continued to develop shifting skill between material and ethereal planes. Able to initiate shifting by causing a minor amount of pain to herself. Average time to required to shift decreased from 1,5 seconds to 0,8 seconds, a comparable rate to natives of Ethereal plane. Able to proficiently dispatch up to four enemies working together, but still suffering the lack of hearing while ethereal. Close range attack seems to cause a power surge of 6,4 DTM-voltages, which resulted in backlash explosion, classified as small scale. Melee attacks might be harmful to nearby creatures and the subject herself. "  
I heard his heavy steps coming closer. He kneeled next to me, the metal fingers carefully probing for damage. Medbot hovered behind him, waiting. "Injuries: phase spider bites on back, left leg. A gash on left side, running from sixth to ninth rib. Some bruising around ribs and the spine. A five centimeter gash on the mouth, right side."  
The medbot was examining the wound on my side to get a sample.   
"No poison markers.", it announced after completing the blood analysis.  
"Subject 12 has a proven immunity to poisons, including phase spider venom. This was 44th poison exposure during the trials, and none of them have induced poison markers. The subject is immune to paralyzing gaze when in ethereal form. Trial 154 ending. Doctor Doom out.", Victor finished his dictation. The medbot started to treat my injuries.  
"This might leave a scar if it's not magically healed.", Victor wiped the gash on my face clean with antiseptic cloth.  
"Magical healing hurts more.", I complained weakly.  
"I'll dose you with oxytocin.", he promised and laid his palm carefully on my face. "It helps." He bowed down and kissed me, and warmth of his lips mixed with icy pain of healing. It helped.

 

Early next morning, before breakfast, we had a meeting in Doomstadt university gymnastic hall.  
"Start with cartwheels, my queen.", Stefan Kroft said. "Across the floor. Get moving."  
I grumbled and turned the music louder before lunging.  
"She still insists blasting this on full volume?", Victor asked.  
"Yes, Your Majesty. But it seems actually to help her. Wait until this Adam Lambert guy gets to chorus."  
"I'm gonna marry the night / I'm not gonna cry anymore / I'm gonna marry the night /  
Leave nothing on these street to explore", Adam Lambert sang and I felt the bass trembling through my bones. It was like moving in dream, in time with beat. My body was fluid and did everything I asked. I imagined I actually felt the nerve endings firing up. Cartwheels became faster, faster, and my legs built up momentum, and then I was airborne. I wanted to giggle out loud - not that anyone heard it through the deafening beat. I inverted myself, and jumped again for aerial cartwheel, flying and turning in air. Just for the fun of it, I started doing back handsprings, moving with rhythm.

When Adam Lambert's last wailing note died, Victor was staring at me.  
"That's what I meant.", Kroft said, sounding smug. "When you first asked me to train her, I thought I might get her to do a handstand in six months if we were lucky, but then she mentioned her mother took her to dancing lessons for first time when she was three. It was easy to build on that experience. Hunting vampires requires speed and coordination, since those bastards favor acrobatics in fight. Two months more, Your Majesty, and she can take her first."  
"It is impressive, truly, but the music?", Victor queried. "You all will be deaf!"  
"At least it will hurt their ears more.", Stefan offered.

 

I met my mother in the castle library.   
"You made me wait for two days!", she complained. "What was so important you couldn't see me? They took me to a common guesthouse! It's not fit for queen's mother."  
"It's clean, warm and safe. You wouldn't like the castle anyway. It's damp and cold in the winter."  
"You should think of modernizing it. And that dress also, it's entirely too old-fashioned. Look at Kate Middleton - she is a great example for you. You two should become friends. She would be pleased to - she's still a duchess, while you are the queen. As I always said to you, it isn't any harder to keep up friendships with significant people than common ones!"  
"Why are you here, mother?"  
"Why are you here, mother?", she mimicked. "Foolish question. After the UN massacre in September, everyone talked about vampires. I don't know how you two got out. All the important people were killed."  
"You should be more careful with your words, mother. I'm used to it, but do not bait my husband."  
"Yes, yes, the infamous Doctor. I always wanted you to get a doctor, but you were so stubborn. But don't interrupt me. After initial fight, things were quiet for a while. But then people started to disappear. Mr. Gotlin went jogging in the evening, as always, but he never came home. Kids were too scared for tricks and treats. Black cars collected people. I saw one parked at Mr Coulson's house - you remember Phil, the nice gentleman I tried to woo after your dad died - , and he went in. His mailbox started to fill and he never came home either. Nobody went out after the dark. Newspapers were full of vampire fights but suddenly, before Christmas, it all stopped."  
"What stopped?", I asked.  
"Everything. When I opened telly to watch my favorite soaps, there was no signal. Newspapers weren't published. Internet was gone. Nobody knew why. It was like we all were waiting for something, but we didn't know what. Then my friend Rhonda - you surely remember her - asked me to take care of her cat, because they were leaving. Her husband has done so well on Wall Street, you know, and was sending Rhonda and Ralph to Europe. I told dear Rhonda I was allergic to cats, and Mrs. Tootle could care for Bingo much better. Then I showed her your picture on my clipping book and the tape of your interview. She was so impressed! She has never met royalty, you see, and it really annoys her because the wife of her husband's boss is always rubbing elbows with European nobility. Rhonda asked if I wanted to come with her, and we could come here to meet you.", mother sighed.   
"So I went to garden and dug up the box with my savings, and left with Rhonda and Ralph. It wasn't even a private jet. Merely business class flight."  
"We arrived in London, and parted our ways. I was standing at the airport waiting for the taxi when I saw news on tv. They said the whole New York metropolitan area is...gone. Nuked away! Some military idiot nuked the city and nine million humans just because of some vampires! They didn't even try to evacuate people, because they didn't want to warn the vampires."   
Her carefully made-up face crumbled and she started to cry desolately.   
"It was my whole life! My friends! My house! And now I'm begging at your doorstep because I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  


"Something has happened?", Stefan asked me next morning.  
"I found out someone nuked my old home because of vampires. Things must be really bad out there if sacrificing nine million people is a going price for killing some undead. This is starting to get to me."  
"Good.", Stefan said.  
I looked at him, surprised.  
"It doesn't matter how good you are with the acrobatics. The vamps are always better.", he spat on the floor. "Only thing that really counts is your will. One look in your eyes, and you're a slave. Those bastards have it easy. They don't really want anything anymore. They just glide through their nights, biting someone there, other one here, spend their time making plans how pass the time. They don't have much to lose."  
"When me and my brothers go against them, we always have everything to lose. Our lives, each other. Our kids. Our country. We don't need to beat the vampires. We just need to persist long enough and eventually, the vamp gives us an opening. The killing part is easy. Waiting part isn't. Those who think they can best a vampire with superior weapons or fancy moves, are dead fools. But I've killed them since I was fifteen, and I assure you, my queen, if you can dance around them long enough, you will get your chance. The king knows it. He has travelled through time to study under the greatest of vampire hunters. He knows they are going to come for us, but he is patient, not like the dead fools who nuked your city. He is preparing Latveria, and I'm preparing you. When the day comes, we will be ready."

 


	19. With friends like these...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." 
> 
> \- Loki of Asgard

"Good to see you, my dear.", Loki appeared at the hall door and kissed me on cheek. "You've changed considerably since we last met."  
"I died.", I smiled and pecked his cheek in turn. "It changes people."  
"Oh, I see. I've done it several times myself. And how is the Doctor doing?"  
"Busy with his work as always. He will come to dinner soon."  
"How does he react to your celestial status? It's a wonder what a single drop of blood from Arishem the Judge will do to a human body."  
"What are you saying?"  
"We both know Johnny Storm poisoned you because his nephew had a vision. But how do you think he got the poison?"  
I stared at Loki, who smiled charmingly.  
"I gave it to him, of course."

"You remember I promised to magic his Facebook for you? Turning his updates into fluffy bunnies would have been so boring, so I befriended him. As Sif. One thing led to another, and when he wanted to meet, I just couldn't resist the temptation. Neither could Johnny Storm, when I met him looking like a warrior maiden from Asgard. He is really fiery in bed, you should have sampled him when you had chance.", Loki sighed dreamily. "And when the boy had his vision, Storm of course told about it to his girlfriend Sif."  
"And you decided to help him to poison me?", I asked.  
"I figured he would kill you with or without my help, but since you are my friend as well, I decided to give you a fighting chance. I had a single drop of celestial blood I've acquired during my travels, and I decided to mix it with daturon. I put both in snake teeth I gave to Johnny, and assured him your ending would be gentle and painless."  
"What is this Arishem the Judge?"  
"A celestial god. Huge creature, stronger than Odin with all his treasures and much larger. They travel between worlds and decide whether planets are worthy or not. He is second only to their leader. Arishem judges the worth, and gives order to Executioner who destroys entire planet in blink of an eye. Asgardians tried to battle them when I was young, and we failed."  
"Do you think you can just walk into my hall, and casually tell me that you supplied a poison to kill me?", I asked quietly. "And claim it was an act of friendship?"  
"You should be grateful.", Loki said, seemingly undisturbed. "I gave you a fighting chance against inevitable death. You succeeded, and were elevated over the rest of your kind. You are not an ant anymore. You might even become a boot one day, if you are reasonable and play your cards right."  
"That is the most pitiful lament I have ever heard.", I shouted. "Why you, for all your intelligence and magic, bow your head and just give up things you treasure? If you thought me as your friend, why you decided my death was inevitable? You just gave up! You gave up on me, like you have given up on everything else! You gave up on your family, you gave up on your brother, your home, your children and your wife, and still you pretend to be a boot instead of an ant!"  
Loki grew paler, and two bright spots of red rose on his cheeks.  
"What do you think you know about my family or my wife?", he hissed. "You have no right!"  
"You didn't have any right for ruining my life, or Victor's, and still you did it.", I was too mad to care. "Your gift made me a vampire bait! You had no right to do that to me, or him! Why do you keep hurting people I love? First Jane and Thor, and now when I'm finally happy with him, you try to ruin everything with your gifts!"  
"Such a singular moment.", Loki shook his head. "Doctor Doom's forced bride crying her heart out because she loves him. He is a true master of manipulation."  
"Did you think yourself a master of manipulation when Sigyn held the bowl to spare you from poison?", I asked sharply. "Did you feel she was a misguided fool for standing by you?"  
"The puppy bites! I'm wounded."  
"You can joke all you want, Loki. You and Victor are so alike. Because you both had to fight for everything, neither can believe anything could be ever freely given to you. You have your faults, but also the virtues which raised you above other men. You both know your virtues, so why, why it is so impossible to believe a woman could see them too and admire you ? To love you as a genius or sorcerer you are? No. You have to explain it as manipulation, some trick _you_ have done to mislead her. Because y _ou_ have to be cause of everything, others are simply your pawns, unable to make their own decisions! I bet Sigyn didn't think you are so unworthy you couldn't be ever loved."  
I saw a brief flash of pain and anger on Loki's face, before it changed back to his mischievous smile.  
"And Victor? What makes him worthy?"  
"You dare to ask after you ruined my life? I love him, you twit! He doesn't think I'm destined to die, or give me nasty gifts, and he saw me as a something greater when everyone else thought I was fit only to make coffee. He gave me a chance to be something different, and bound himself by magic to be true and faithful to me before he even truly knew me. And you - you fucked a horse and call yourself a God of Lies like it was a good thing! I truly, truly pity your wife!"  
I strode towards Loki, shouting:  
"Never ever give me your gifts again! I don't want them! I don't want to have blood of a god. Eventually someone will invent a crazy scheme and drain me dry, or cut me into pieces and stuff my body into refigerator. Or Victor decides he needs a special armor made of my skin to save the world and then he will kill me, because he probably thinks love is weakness and Doom shouldn't have any. And when he does that, it will be you I'm going to come after! You and your stupid ideas of boots, ants and playing with other's lives!  
I shifted and hit both of my hands on Loki's chest. His light was white fire, not golden, and it flashed angrily at mine. I didn't care. I wanted to hurt him, and I did. When my light connected with his, the dining room exploded in a burst of soulfire and I was thrown backwards.

First sound I heard was Loki's laughter. He was laying against the hall door and laughing heartily.  
"You host the best dinner parties in Midgard! Every time ends in spectacular fireworks when one of the royal couple explodes the dining room. You can come out now, Victor, I've seen you. You were standing at the doorway for ages, behind her back, and it added a spectacular flair to our argument."  
Victor picked his way through the trashed room to the corner where I was trying to get up. My back hurt like hell for smashing against stone wall and I had trouble putting weight on my left ankle.  
"I was almost getting convinced that you had some sense of self-preservation, but it's clear that you have none.", he said to me as he helped me up.   
"Don't be a spoilsport. She announced her love for you and then attacked a god without an ounce of fear", Loki called from his end. "If that's not romantic, I don't know what is."  
"Shut up, Loki. Doom doesn't require relationship advice from you.", Victor said. "And fix the room. It's the least you can do after confessing you provided the poison to kill my wife. I heard you myself."  
"I'll appease you by fixing her leg first.", Loki offered, and I saw green glow encircle us. It took the pain away and left interesting, tingly feeling which disappeared in few seconds.  
"I expect to dine here in two hours. As it was before. No additions.", Victor reminded Loki.

 

"Was it true?", Victor asked when we were alone in his rooms. "The things you said?  
"I have unfortunate tendency to speak my mind when I'm angry. You surely have noticed."  
"I might have.", he allowed. "Do you want to pursue revenge? I will disintegrate him if you wish so."  
"No. What has been done, is done now. I don't want to play the revenge game, nothing good ever comes from it. I am pleased that you offered, however, and I will be even more pleased if you actually obey my wish. It will be suitable challenge for Doom.", I smiled slightly.  
"Your Doom jokes are bordering a treason, wife."  
"You make them yourself all the time. Don't think that I haven't noticed.", I replied.  
"Indeed.", his lips curved into smile. "Your mind is frightfully sharp. It's one of my chief entertainments these days: give you free reign and observe what you will do. It is one of rarest gifts immortal can hope to have. My years already felt like eons. I feared the eons themselves could not be endured, and knowing you would share them was a source of relief."  
I snuggled closer to him, feeling warm all over. It was his nature to guard his thoughts and his privacy, but when he let his guard slip, his words were almost frighteningly bare.   
"As for me... Being a special snowflake is hard, and I would have been happier without it. I've always lived with people who were smarter or better than me, and they seemed to have all kinds of problems because of it. Starting from rich kids in the neighborhood, then working for Jane, meeting Thor, then you. I wanted to keep things light.", I continued, feeling sad.  
"I can do light.", Victor said. "Or at least I can try. Besides, your hypothesis of my nature doesn't correspond to reality. I would never kill you."  
I could hear the shrewd smile in his voice. It was one of the things I loved. His sly sense of humor which hid under the preposterous declarations of Doom's might.  
"Oh, really?", I joined the game.  
"Of course not. For one lousy drop? Doom wouldn't bother for less than a full bottle."  
I started to laugh, because he was so right. And for first time ever, his rich, amused chuckle joined in.  


  
Victor declared Doom's day for our anniversary. My mother loved it. I had set her up for a good spot so she could see us waving on balcony and people singing below.   
"Oh, my dear, this has been finest day of my life! Only if my friends could see this!", she bubbled happily. "I'm going to add these pictures to my clipping book, so I can look at them whenever I want! Let me tell you, all those dancing and singing lessons were needful, and the house in the best neighborhood so you could polish up."  
"Do you think so?", I asked. This was a sore spot for me.  
"Yes! I know you didn't think so when you threw that fit, but a mother knows what's best for her child. It wasn't like I stole your inheritance, I merely invested it! I invested it into your future, and look how well it worked!", mother waved with her hand.   
I bit my lip and tried to remain calm. I shouldn't ruin Doom's day. People actually liked it. They had a day off from work, there was free food and drink, entertainments, and royalty to gape at. Victor enjoyed basking in their adoration, and did all the things one would expect from benevolent ruler. Holding babies, remembering the names of his citizens, gracefully allowing the people to congratulate him. Right now he was solving a row between two toddlers. The issue was the ownership of a doll.  
"I can see what you mean, mother.", I said. "I've been thinking about our last discussion. I got some reports about New York, and I was wondering if you needed to talk about it with a professional. Doomstadt has excellent medical facilities."  
"Oh, you mean I'd have a therapist? Of course, dear. All the best people see therapists. It's very fashionable.", my mother agreed happily.  
"I'll see that you get an appointment on this week. But now I really have to return to Victor."  
"I understand, dear, you have to appear on his side. Kate Middleton never wanders far from William when they meet the public.", Irene Lewis smiled and waved me away.

I was slightly worried. Something was not right with mother. She was a poor liar, and clearly she seemed to believe her home had been destroyed. But the satellite pictures, Latverian intelligence reports or even public media 431-532 had collected for me did not back her story. Maybe she was getting old. Or someone had made her believe these things. Or maybe I was getting paranoid. A check with psychiatrist would do her good.

 

"I'm leaving next morning with Loki.", Victor said in the darkness of his bedroom. "The vampire war is escalating, and there are some things I must set in motion. I'm fairly certain that Dracula will honor our agreement for few months still. But my business will take time. You might not see me for months."  
"You are leaving me to rule?"  
"Yes. It's better that way. You have enough control over your powers that you can defend yourself. Keep practicing with Stefan. And if Johnny Storm comes knocking, cut him down. Read the magical tomes I've given you. And the most important thing: do not die."

 

"It is a shame I can't stay longer. I hope you'll ask me for a dinner some time?", Loki queried.  
"Loki, I don't usually ask you to come. You just appear from thin air."  
"That is true.", he admitted. "I understand you celebrated your first anniversary yesterday. I have a present for you.", he pushed a small packet on the table. "You may open it when we are gone."  
"Thank you, Loki. Your presents are always interesting.", I replied and decided to check it with security scanner before touching it.  
"You will find this one very interesting.", he grinned. 

After short farewells, Victor and Loki left. It was always hard to see him go. It was a part of his life I had nothing to do with. I knew Victor preferred it this way. If he went to hell like last time, what would I do? I didn't know how to get there. Before I met him, I wasn't even sure hell existed. If I somehow got there, I had no idea what to do, how to survive, or how to get out. It was better this way, but I still missed him.  
The security scanner had revealed nothing worrying, so I took Loki's packet in my hands. It was small and soft, wrapped in colorful paper with ribbon. I unfastened the ribbon and broke the pieces of tape. The present was a small green cloth, carefully folded. A playsuit for a baby, with a note attached. Loki had flowing, spidery script.

  
_Congratulations on upcoming happy event, my dear queen. I've understood you Midgardians have stories of fairy godmothers; I'll be honored to be one for your child. I've personally enchanted the cloth: if the baby tries to crawl down the stairs or towards any other danger, the cloth sends a harmless suggestion of nicer things in safer directions. I found this cantrip very useful with my own children._

  
I stared at the note and playsuit. I kept wondering with rising panic; why, why we hadn't given any thought to possible reproductive changes due my new physique. I hadn't bothered with pills after Ian. During my first months in Latveria I was married but not intimate - didn't need them - and after the poisoning I was technically dead - didn't need them - and not menstruating. It was one of my favorite poison side-effects. Victor had tested anything and everything related to combat and magic, but we never thought of this.  
"Damn you, Loki!", I swore and hit the table with my fist, hoping this was one of his nasty tricks. I didn't want to be pregnant in the middle of war, alone and not being able to tell Victor.

 


	20. She's not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy waits. For everything.

A week later I was laying on my back in Doomstadt hospital and staring at grainy screen.   
"Congratulations, Your Majesty.", the doctor, Hajna Alminzi said. "Latveria is going to have an heir to throne. It's 12th week already."  
I felt panic dwell inside my mind.  
"You must not tell anyone.", I commanded. "The king is not here, and I cannot reach him. The situation is very delicate. With war and...other things."  
"I understand.", she said calmly. "Is there something specific which worries you?"  
"I was poisoned during our journey to New York. I almost died. The antidote my husband used worked miracles, but it was highly experimental. It changed my physique. Things like heart rate, my base temperature. I haven't had menstrual cycle after the accident. I have no idea of how it will affect..", I just couldn't bring myself to say a baby "..the pregnancy."  
"That makes monitoring your health difficult, but not impossible.", Hajna said. Fifteen minutes later we had planned what to do. Hajna's husband, Gustav, was the psychiatrist who treated my mother. I would meet with her twice a week in my mother's house, while Gustav had a session with my mother. The house had unused room in attic, and Hajna would turn it into examination room. I would give her as much information of my basic physiology as I could get from Victor's research notes. We would hope for the best, and conceal the pregnancy as long as we possibly could. Like Hajna said, Latveria tended to be less safe when Victor was away, and we didn't want to take any risks with his enemies.

  

I have a bad habit of pushing away things I don't want to think about. We had never even discussed if we wanted children. I wanted to see him first, talk this thing through, before I made up my mind. But he didn't return next month, and then it was too late to decide.  
So I didn't think of the baby. I trained with Stefan every morning before breakfast, held an audience on weekdays before noon and went to visit my mother twice a week. I spent my evenings reading the intelligence reports. I didn't dare to shift to speak with Cynthia. Victor's words of waking into consciousness too early had imprinted in my mind. I saw Cynthia, but couldn't hear her. Our discussions weren't very fruitful. I could say anything, but her answers were limited to turning her thumb up for yes, down for no. It made me feel lonely. I still tried, because I didn't have anyone else.  
"Do you think Victor will come home soon?", I asked.  
Thumb down.  
"Will he be happy? Or angry? Mad at me?"  
Cynthia showed the palms of her hands. It meant "I don't know"  
"And you? What do you think of this?"  
The ghost smiled and made a cradle of her arms, swinging it slowly and pressing kisses on nothing.  
At least someone was happy.

 

Four weeks later doctor Gustav wanted to speak with me after my examination with Hajna.  
"It's about your mother, my queen.", he said. "You were right to send her to me. I've run our testing patterns on her, and we have talked for several times. She is not healthy. She is suffering from Alzheimer's disease, and I estimate the middle stage has started. She remembers your marriage, since it's very meaningful for her, but she keeps insisting someone destroyed her old home with nuclear weapon. She speaks of your friendship with Kate Middleton, and how you two played together as kids. She doesn't really understand this is Latveria, and she doesn't know how she arrived here from London. I take you haven't been friends with Kate Middleton?"  
"No", I shook my head. "I haven't been close with my mother. We had a bad argument, and didn't keep in touch for ten years. I ran from home when I was sixteen. My first contact with her was when she came here."  
"This is a hard burden to bear, my queen. It's clear you can't care for her yourself, and she needs to be looked after every single moment. She is not familiar with Latveria, and many patients start to wander around. Natives have some idea of where they are going. If you give me a permission, I will ask around in hospital and try to find nurse or two who can speak English and have experience with patients like her."

It didn't take long for Gustav to find a couple to take care of mother. Anja was a trained nurse who had worked at Doomsvale and now wanted to move to capital with her husband Dimitri. I didn't like Dimitri very much, but his smooth talking pleased my mother. She proclaimed how much she liked to have a man in the house, and Anja did great job taking care of her. I decided to move my meetings with Hajna away from mother's house, and held them in Victor's laboratory instead. Nobody dared to step in there.

 

The news about the vampire war were a bit better. It seemed like Dracula's plan had not been a unified war effort of all sects like we had feared, but more like a show of strength for his own followers. He had been pushed aside by his own son, whom he had killed later on to retake the throne, and now he needed to frighten off any contenders. His vampires had withdrawn from New York and were trying to hold England. Although Shield kept sending various superheroes and infiltrators to London, they weren't very successful. Dracula had conjured series of technomagical wards around the island, and whenever attackers managed to destroy one or two, vampire troops were already waiting for them. War effort needed a solution for destroying all the wards at once, but it required deep understanding of science and magic. The very expertise Shield did not have. I smiled as I read the description and wondered what they were willing to offer to Victor. He was only one who could do it, and they knew it. But I was ready to bet the vampires knew it as well - why else offer a peace treaty to Latveria before the war began? And what they would do if Victor betrayed them? If I were Dracula, I'd have a horrible revenge already planned and in place, to be set in motion the second wards were gone. I told the command center to monitor the wards by satellite and contact me immediately if something happened. 

 

All this waiting was killing me. I was waiting for Victor to come home. I was waiting to tell him about the baby. I was expecting the baby. I was waiting my mother's death. She was sinking rapidly. Dr Gustav said the illness progressed fast with some patients even if they were treated by medicine and there was nothing I could do. I was waiting for more news of the war. I was waiting for vampire attack, or revenge, or something equally horrible thing to happen. I missed my magic and Cynthia. I missed training with Stefan. I missed having good night's sleep and not having vampire nightmares. They kept coming although I wore a cross around my neck, even to bed, like every reasonable Latverian does. I ate garlic until I felt sick, and kept a short stake in my writing desk drawer.

 

Finally I had only three months to go, but still no sign of Victor. Because this was Latveria, nobody dared to mention the fact I was looking like a seal, although they all knew why. They probably expected a formal announcement. I would not do that without him. Some childish part of myself thought that if I just waited and did nothing, I could save all the nicest moments to share with him, and it would be so much better than being alone and pregnant during a vampire war.  
When night came, I laid on Victor's bed and felt the kicks and ripples under my hands. I wondered what would become of her. Me for a mother, Doctor Doom for father, ghost for a grandmother and as a cherry on the top, Loki of Asgard as self-proclaimed fairy godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is again with archive warnings. I will upload it later today, because I'm taking weekend off to work on sequel (and you will need time to think it over. It's my favorite.)


	21. Dracula's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever power you think you may have, I possess the ability to take it all away."
> 
> \- Dracula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have asked about Darcy's mother. Darcy's father died when she was still young, about ten years old. He had left Darcy a sizable inheritance which was to be used for her education. Darcy's mother "invested" the money to buy a house in the best neighborhood, a private school, dancing and singing lessons. When Darcy was finishing high school and trying to decide what to do next, she found out there was no money, and her mother suggested that she should charm one of the boys next door since she could not pay for her education or to offer her room and board after she turned eighteen. Her mother had essentially raised her to become a trophy wife, which was not the future Darcy (or her father) had envisioned. Needless to say, she was furious, packed her bags and ran away from home, never to speak with her mother again. She worked at odd jobs, several at the time, and finally succeeded to enroll herself in Culver using scholarships and her savings. 
> 
> This is again a Dracula chapter, and you know by now what it means. Grab your headphones, listen to Power of the Darkness by Two Steps from Hell to get you into mood, and brace yourself. Anything titled "Dracula's revenge" is not going to be pretty. Next update will be on Monday.

I knew when the wards were broken in England. It was 32th week of my pregnancy. Nobody slept that night. It was like a feeling of dread hanged over Latveria, poisoning the air we breathed. The castle felt too big, steps echoed from stone walls and wind whistled eerily at windows. Everything in me told that I should lock myself somewhere, now. Others felt it too. When the patrolling Doombots reported mist rising from the northern mountains, I declared a curfew. In one hour, everyone in Latveria had locked up his house, waiting for vampires or the morning. Whichever would come first.

 

I took the mp3-player Victor had given me long ago and listened the fifth song to activate the fake copy of him. I was alone in the lab when a secret wall opened and let the robot out. It hurt to see indifferent look on Doombot's face when it recognized me. It's memories were from the time we had just married, before Victor rescued her mother. I saw the glowing ball of yarn stretching somewhere to west and knew it meant Victor was still alive.

  
Fake Doom marched to command room and locked itself in. It knew more about defenses of the castle than I did, and was supposed to be smart enough to outwit vampires. I went to throne room, and sat on the throne, holding the royal scepter on my knees and pretending to be calm. The scepter had nice, sharp wooden end. I saw Cynthia appear standing at my usual place on the second step. Her mouth was a thin, worried line. Every light in castle had been lit, and I had sent almost everyone home to protect their families. Few people remaining at the castle had clustered in the throne room, and we heard the heavy steps of defence robots from the corridors. It was no use to put out soldiers, who could be hypnotised and used to infiltrate our defenses.  
I took the spider phone from my pocket and chose Victor's number. I pressed calling button and waited, but nothing happened. "No service available.", it announced. When I saw it, cold fear washed through me. The bastards had killed our satellite connection. They were really coming.  
"621-161", I called. "Tell the command center that vampires have disabled our satellite connection. Go!", my voice slashed like a whip. Then I shifted. Magic was better option for baby than being dead.  
"Go get Victor, Cynthia. Now. I know you can. The vamps have somehow cut out our satellite connection and our major defenses won't work."  
I saw the lights starting to flicker.  
"The generators.", I snapped. "Go get him. NOW!"  
Cynthia nodded and disappeared in empty air. Shifting back, I rose up from the throne.  
"Vampires have cut our satellite connection. Our major defenses won't work. They are trying to disable electricity as well. I've called for reinforcements, but we have to hold on until they arrive. Everyone lights one of the torches on the wall so we don't have to fight in dark. 431-532, light the chandelier. I will distribute weapons for anyone who doesn't have them. Our king has created some surprises we can use. After these things are done, we wait and try to delay the vampires until reinforcements arrive. Do not look them in the eye. Every second we can buy is precious."  
"You heard the queen. Move!", Stefan roared.  
I felt the baby rippling across my stomach, and I gripped the scepter so hard my knuckles turned white. I knew I was too clumsy and vulnerable to fight a vampire. Two months ago I could have beaten one, but now I couldn't even run properly. Where are you, Victor?, I cried in my mind. What's keeping you so long? You had to know they were going to come!

 

I heard my heartbeat in my ears. Even the baby was frozen with fear. Everyone waited as the electricity flickered. The lights were a bit dimmer each time, darkness always a second or two longer than last time, until they finally died out. I could hear the people around me breathing. The flames dancing on chandelier and long torches created eerie shadows on the stone walls, and we just waited.  
"Gather closer to me.", I told them. "Everyone must stand on the throne steps."  
We must have made a fine picture. Queen holding a scepter in her hand, sitting on the throne, her belly rounded with heir. Her soldiers and her vampire hunter standing around her, looking grim. A very image of last stand.  
I stretched my senses and waited in silence. Then I saw it. A black shadow reflecting on a spot of light fire had created on the doorway. I shifted, pulled my golden light and twisted it into loop. It flew through the air, hitting the vampire who had just stepped in my throne room. As the ethereal light touched vampire's empty soul, it started to scream in agony. I pulled tightly, although I felt my stomach hurt, and the soulless vessel exploded. Ashes rained at the floor.  
Shifting back, I stood up and filled my lungs with air as I had learned in singing lessons. I just couldn't resist the dramatic possibilities of this moment.  
"You shall not pass!", I roared and hit my scepter on floor, pushing the secret button with my fingers. A whitish glow appeared around the dais, sparkling with energy. My people who had carefully stood near to me like I told them, were encircled by energy field as vampires rushed into room. First idiot actually hit his hand into field and burst in flames. The vampire ran around the room and I hoped it would ignite others, but they killed the burning vampire before much damage was made.

 

"Here you are.", Dracula's velvet voice greeted me. "Victor von Doom's ethereal-blooded queen. I could smell you from castle roof when we arrived."  
"You are not welcome here. I deny your right to enter."  
"I don't need one from you.", Dracula announced. "For I had it from my good friend." The vampires behind him moved, and one of them threw two humans on floor. My mother and Dimitri. Mother was crying and her neck was bloody.  
"Dimitri Fortunov, a bastard grandchild of late king Vladimir invited me in. I was most pleased to accept his invitation. All he asked for was the crown on your head."  
I felt my baby moving, and it gave me strength to stay silent. I held my head high and did not reply.  
"You are outnumbered and alone. Step out of the circle, and I promise a quick end to you and yours.", Dracula petted my mother's head.  
"No.", I said. I had a blood of god in my veins. I would not break.  
"You have seen what my children can do to people. Will you walk away again?", he baited. "I saw you doing it in New York. Are you really going to listen your own mother scream and curse your name? To pray for your help, and be denied?"  
"I am the queen of Latveria. You cannot break me.", I said and felt Stefan putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"You heard her, children. The queen has spoken.", Dracula opened his arms in dramatic, ridiculing gesture. "Make the old woman's way to oblivion a long and bloody one."

It took four hours before my mother died. My mind was numb and empty long before that. My soldiers turned their gazes away, some tried putting hands on their ears to not hear her pleading me. I knew it was only a matter of time when we followed. Me and my baby had fifty-nine minutes and 21 seconds left to live. Vampires knew our time was running out. The force field looked visibly thinner, but the curious idiot who tried to touch it, ignited just like the first one.  
Dracula stepped on bloody puddle of flesh which had been my mother, and I heard the wet sound I hated so.  
"You two.", he pointed at two vampires. "It is time to begin our preparations. We'll teach Victor von Doom what it means to break a sacred pact."  
Soon the two came back with four big cardboard boxes and started to unload the equipment on the throne room floor.  
"What the hell they are doing?", Stefan asked.  
"They are going to broadcast it.", I replied. We had fifty minutes left.

 

"I have to say I admire your performance so far, my queen.", Dracula said. "Noble enemies give so much more satisfaction than the weak ones when they die. I would make you my child if I could, but sadly, your blood burns too much."  
"As you aptly guessed, we are going to broadcast your death to whole world. After we have dispatched your guards, two of my children shall hold you. I will cut out your child, and drain it dry before your eyes. I will make sure you see every second of it. I can't drain you, but you shall bleed to death soon enough. Victor von Doom will never forget the look in your blue eyes, or a mewling cry of his baby. And the whole world shall witness his failure."  
Force field flickered briefly. We had thirty minutes left.

 

"I can kill you now if you choose so.", Stefan said. "It would be easier, faster death. Especially for the child."  
"We still have time left. I have to wait for Victor.", I said. "I promised him I would not die. We have twenty minutes left."

 

"Call von Doom.", Dracula said. "It's time." We heard the sound of phone ringing. It rang four times in the silence of throne room. Then somebody picked up in the other end of the line, and Victor's masked face appeared on the screen vampires had set up.  
"Doctor.", Dracula bowed. "You betrayed me in most spectacular way when you destroyed all my wards at once. Don't try to claim otherwise. I know nobody else could have done it."  
"Doom's might is unsurpassed.", he replied.  
"I've arranged you a little surprise.", Dracula said and signed to a vampire who was operating the camera. "As you can see, this is your throne room. The wet spot on the floor was your mother-in-law. The little group on the dais is the main event. I expected to get only one, but I was happily surprised to get two von Dooms. Do you think you'll have a girl or a boy? I can check before I suck the baby dry."  
"Why do you think Doom cares about the fate of mere mortal?", the face on the screen asked. "The child is not mine."  
"Do you think me a fool? That's the oldest and worst bluff in a book. You are going to learn the most important lesson today. Whatever power you think you may have, I possess the ability to take it all away."  
My eyes light up when I heard Victor disown the child and call me mere mortal. Dracula was talking with the fake Doom. We hadn't slept together when Doombot had been programmed, and Victor had stopped mocking me for mere mortal after my death. Only activated Doombot I knew of had locked himself in command center. Why it was answering to his calls? His personal line was not automatically shared with fake Dooms. One could reach Victor by phone even if there were active replicas.  
I turned my head towards Stefan and moved my lips soundlessly.  
"It's a doombot. Ten minutes."

 

The force field was dying. Vampires treated it like New Year. They had heard when I told Stefan we had twenty minutes left. The bastards were standing around us in half circle, counting down out loud while Dracula and Fake Doom still talked. I didn't bother to listen. I knew every passing second by the heart. Four minutes left.  
"I thank you for your loyal service.", I said to my soldiers. "You have been good companions for me through the night. Especially you, Stefan. No ruler could ask for better men."  
Three minutes. I rose up from the throne and put my crown and scepter carefully on the seat.  
"Do you have any last words to your husband?", Dracula turned towards me. "You have still little time left. I know you have thought of something immemorial."  
"I promised you not to die. And you said you'd hold me to it.", I told the Fake Doom on screen. "I have nothing else to say to you."  
Two minutes. I shifted, and ripped my golden light enough for three loops. I wouldn't have time for more. It hurt and I felt the baby turning around and around. She was hurting too.  
One minute. I saw something golden shimmering near doorway, moving fast.  
Then the force field died.

 

Vampires were very fast. There was one for each soldier, and then some. Stefan took out four before he died, his throat slashed open. I killed two. I fought back best I could, but there were too many of them, and I was too clumsy and big. I ripped my light until I was exhausted and the baby stopped moving.  
Two of the vampires took my arms and held me upright. My sight was dimmer because I had no energy to shift, but I saw the golden light moving between vampires who stood behind Dracula. Then Dracula stepped in front of me, and kissed my bloody brow.  
"Goodbye, my queen. You have been a brave enemy."  
I saw his long, black-rimmed nails fall downwards towards my stomach. Nobody was going to save me. With desperation, I shifted with my last strength and ripped my light. The line of light attached to Dracula's empty soul and then everything was awash with blood and pain. His nails cut deep. I think I screamed for Victor. My sight was getting darker so fast, and everything hurt so bad.

 

The last thing I remember was Dracula holding a bloody baby. It looked at me with blue eyes, crying helplessly and waving the little arms. It was too thin. Not ready yet. I wanted to help it, but I couldn't. I had nothing left. They let go of my arms and I dropped on the floor. And then Cynthia was suddenly there, looking like avenging angel. She was holding my baby, and it was a girl made of pure light. My head rolled on the side and I let go.


	22. She is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally gets to explode something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty chapter. If you want to maximise the angst, I recommend "Honor him" from the Gladiator soundtrack.
> 
> The poem isn't mine. I read it from a blog, with no author mentioned.

When I opened my eyes, everything hurt so badly. Sun was rising, finally. A blessed sunlight flowed through the small windows of throne room and I saw sparks of ash dancing in the light over the bloody floor.

"Victor.", I whispered.   
"Shh.", said Victor. I saw Loki on the background, holding a small baby wrapped in his emerald cloak. The baby was mewling pitifully and Loki looked so sad. He put his hand on her chest and I saw his green magic blooming.  
"I kept my promise.", I said proudly. Speaking hurt so badly and I couldn't remember why it was so, but it was important he knew I kept my promise. "I didn't die."  
Victor's shoulders started to shake with the oddest laugh I've ever heard. I wasn't sure if he was crying or laughing behind his mask. A queer sound.  
"You lay here in a lake of your own blood, and I can see your intestines spilling out, and you proudly inform me you didn't die!", he said, his shoulders shaking desperately. "What I'm supposed to do with you?"  
"Save me.", I whispered.  
"I can't.", the words sounded like they were ripped out of him. "There isn't enough ethereal energy left. You spent it all." He bowed his head down in anguish.  
I closed my eyes and swallowed. Tears welled up in my eyes and ran over my bloody face.  
"Hush, dears.", Cynthia said. She was standing over us. "There is little time yet. I want to apologize to you, Victor. I made so many mistakes trying to protect you. Seeing you in hell was the worst and best moment in my life. I was proud of your strength and courage, but seeing you promise other's soul for my freedom was like seeing my own mistakes again. I lashed out at you, because I couldn't bear the pain of seeing you follow in my footsteps. It was a road I never meant for you to travel."  
She kissed her son, and I saw Victor flinch slightly.  
"It's time to pay for all your sacrifices and pain. Be a good man, Victor. A good father and good husband. Otherwise I _will_ come back to haunt you.", Cynthia said. She meant it. "And you, my dear. I will leave my son in your capable hands. I know you will take good care of him."  
"Victor, hold her still.", she commanded. "And Darcy - I'm sorry, but this will hurt."  
She slammed herself inside me, and golden light exploded in my body. It was like a dam bursting and waters of magic flowing freely, destroying everything in their way. I tried to roll away, but Victor's grip was too tight. I screamed until my voice was hoarse, and saw Cynthia's life force knit together the great gash in my stomach. Even the little hurts were healed. But Cynthia was gone. I couldn't see or feel her any more. She had ascended...somewhere good.  
"You have a halo around you.", Loki said, holding the baby against his chest. He was clearly accustomed to infants. "Like a holy family in those cheap printed pictures."   
He stared at us for a while and then walked briskly in front of Dracula's camera, which was still running.  
"Stop staring at your betters, you ants! This was enough of Doomed love for you! I am Loki of Asgard, a fairy godmother of this infant, and I command you to make up this violation of privacy by sending gifts to my goddaughter. Otherwise I will come and get you!"  
He snapped his fingers and the camera exploded.  
"Finally _I_ get to explode something in this place.", he said sounding deeply satisfied.

 

\---

  
I don't remember much from the days after vampire attack. I mostly slept. Whenever I was awake, my mind kept turning back to horrors of the night, and I didn't want to remember them. Sleeping was easier. My body felt odd. The baby was gone, and my body felt like I had never had a child at all. Cynthia's sacrifice had built it anew. All my old scars, stretch marks, even my milk was gone. I was a mother, but I had nothing to show for it. I had failed in the most basic thing. I couldn't keep my baby safe even long enough for her to be born. I missed Cynthia so very badly. And my mother. No matter how bad things had been between us, she was still my mother, and I had let her die. Stefan, and my soldiers, who had shared those horrible hours behind the force field. I felt dirty, and spent ages in hot bath. The feeling did not go away.  
When I think of those days, I recall series of endless funerals. I buried my mother and Stefan, who had given his life to protect me, and dozens of Latverian people.   
The poor baby wasn't faring much better. She wasn't strong enough to eat or keep warm, and needed intensive care. She had been taken to Doomstadt hospital, where Loki guarded her, taking turns with Thor whom his brother had summoned to help. I rested easier knowing they were there. It was hard to trust hospital staff after the disaster with Dimitri Fortunov. I never found out what happened to Anja or poor Gustav, who had recommended them. And to be honest, the horrors of the night and deaths I had seen were too fresh in my mind to find a true will to stand against Victor's justice. He was furious, because anything like this should never have happened in his realm. He lashed at anybody and everybody until he found out how Dracula had cut our satellite connections and electricity, and then spent four days building new versions. 

 

On fifth day, he came to me. I had ventured outside, to Doomstadt's public gardens. He had built them for his mother. Cynthia always found the name, "Cynthia von Doom Memorial Garden", rather pompous and amusing.   
"She always kept bugging me about those bushes here.", I said Victor when he sat beside me on the bench. "She said that they weren't high or thick enough for people to hid into."  
"Why should people hide in bushes?", Victor asked.  
"I asked the same thing. She looked at me, shook her head and announced: 'Sometimes you are such a fool, dear daughter. Young people need thick, high bushes to hide into, so they can kiss in secret.' And then she started to go on and on about her mother-in-law who never granted a moment of privacy to anyone. It was one of her favorite topics. And then we got into argument on how she wasn't that good at respecting privacy either, and she said it was not like she had not seen both of us naked and I should be grateful for her because you are so nicely built. She loved to say things like that because it always made me blush and then she giggled.", I explained. "I miss her. Terribly."  
"So do I.", Victor sighed. "But Darcy, you owe me an apology. You never mentioned your ghost was my mother. I deserved to know it."  
"I know.", I said, feeling ashamed. "But when I died and she appeared, she was filled with hatred. I didn't want to see you hurt. I couldn't tell you that the ghost instructing me in magic was doing it because she thought I might kill you in temper. I'm truly sorry, Victor. You must believe me when I say she changed her mind later."  
"I do. We had a chance to discuss on our way to Latveria.", Victor said. "But you have to stop keeping secrets from me. I didn't expect a balloon or giant card, but seeing a bloody baby in Dracula's hands and you on the floor, gutted like a fish, was an unspeakable way to find out I'm father."  
"You didn't know?", I asked.  
"No.", he said simply. "Contrary to everyone's beliefs, I don't use surveillance on Latveria when I'm gone. If I did, there would not have been so many coups, but even Doom can't concentrate on everything at once. I trust you have everything under control when I'm away, and you proved me right. You did well under the circumstances."  
"How can you say that?", I asked, tears in my eyes. "You just pointed out I didn't tell you about your mother. She sacrificed herself to save me. I didn't tell you about the baby, and we both almost died. Dracula stormed the castle and killed dozens. I failed everything, even my mother. Vampires tortured her into death. It took hours for her to die, and she kept pleading me to help until the very end. I failed her. And the baby. What kind of mother can't keep her baby safe even long enough for her to be born?"  
"And what kind of father is not there to save you?", Victor countered my argument, his voice tired and sad. "I wasn't quick enough. We had just teleported to front yard and fought our way through the door when I heard you screaming my name. It was inhuman sound. There were too many vampires. I was too late, and I don't know how to apologize for something so great. Nothing like this should ever have happened for people under my protection. Least of all to you."  
We were silent for a long time, watching the empty park.  
"I think we both have so much to repent and apologize that we'll never see the end of it if we start.", I broke the silence.   
"I agree.", Victor replied. "I can't honestly forgive you for not telling me about my mother or the baby, and I doubt you could say you don't blame me for Dracula's attack. I knew it was a possibility, a strong possibility when I broke the wards, but I wanted to show him I could do it, there and then, while he would have needed more time to find a solution. Neither of us can forgive, so we just have to live with our regrets."  
I smiled sadly. I didn't need to hear the name of person Victor referred to. It could not have been anyone else but Reed Richards.  
"You are right, Victor. I don't think we differ from most people in that account."  
"Yes. I can't forgive you, but I still love you all the same.", he said.  
"I love you, all the same.", I replied. "But I swear I will kill you both if you ever pull a stunt like this again because of Reed Richards."  
"That is reasonable course of action.", Victor allowed.  


The next morning we went to see the baby in a hospital. She was too thin and so small. The doctors said she was doing as well as could be expected, but not going to come home for weeks. Dracula's skills as a midwife weren't to be recommended.   
Victor had summoned the archbishop to the hospital for emergency baptism. He felt that considering his family history with Mephisto, we were not going to take any chances with baby's soul, and I agreed with him. Being delivered by Lord of Vampires was not auspicious beginning, and I could imagine Victor going to limbo after her soul if something happened. Or wherever the innocent babies went.   
Loki, as a godfather, held her for the minute the baptism took. I guess we should have been grateful for Victor's decision to favor Lutheranism instead of former king's Eastern Orthodox church. Church as a servant of state made things practical. Loki was more than ready to agree to ideas like person being able to talk directly to his god instead of relying on priests, and he didn't have to get recommendation letter from his non-existent parish.  
The baby was baptized Sophie and put quickly back into incubator. My heart ached, and Victor was brooding. We spent the rest of the day in his laboratory watching Game of Thrones. It was good to see others who weren't doing so well. And I could always claim I cried because Ned Stark died.

 

As days passed, sorrow started to get a bit easier. 

 

"Sire, we have a problem.", said the nervous customs officer who had asked to see his king. "What should I do with the gifts?"  
"What gifts?"  
"The gifts sent for your daughter, sire. I've understood Mr Layfeyson requested that people should send gifts for her, and they have. I have two storerooms full of booties, teddy bears, checks in fifteen different currencies, jewelry, pink clothes, green clothes and a kiwi bird. A live one, not a plush toy. And that's not counting illegal items like a Ferrari she got."  
"My problem is somewhat similar.", the treasury officer said. "It has come to my attention that US startup company is selling posters, magnets and notebooks with your picture printed on it, with a slogan 'Doomed love'. Should we sue them to get our part of profits, or threat them with Doombots if they don't stop?"  
"Which picture it is?", I asked curiously.  
"The one from broadcast, my queen. Sire is just bashing Dracula's head against floor, and your majesty is bleeding to death very tragically on the back left corner. Although your wounds do not show. It is T-rated product."  
"Also, I've been notified that Mattel wants to create a line of superhero dolls for 'victorious women of tomorrow', and they would like to model first one after Your Majesty the queen.", the head of legal department announced.   
"What's my superhero name?"  
Victor looked at me sideways.  
"Hey, you know how it works. One cannot choose his superhero name, it's lame. Others give it."  
"You are 'Ethereal Queen.' They got "Victor von Doom's ethereal-blooded queen" from Dracula and shortened it.", the lawyer replied.  
"A bit too girly, but at least it is dignified. Tell them I'm not going to show my breasts like Black Widow does. And I want somehow realistic measurements to avoid angry feminists, but I'm not going to give mine. I don't want people trying to figure out the size of my underwear. Make them pay for it. I'm not going to be a barbie for their profit.", I decided. "As for stationery start-up, demand 95 percent of their sales or make them stop. It is disgusting to earn money from a tragedy. Send a doombot with our legal representative so they will understand. As for the gifts... I will ask Loki to choose two or three nicest ones, and you will export and sell the rest. We shall use proceedings to fund health clinics in northern Latveria. It's too long and hard journey to Doomstadt in winter."  
As the administrative staff left, Victor sighed.  
"I have in mind to build a machine which would wipe that thing out of everyone's memories.."  
"Loki might resist you there. He has recieved a sizable offer from MTV. They liked his style, and want him to host their shows. They said the female viewers really liked the combination of protectiveness towards the baby and rude superiority towards viewers. They are probably dreaming of having a baby with Loki. And the cross-dressers love him for proclaiming himself a godmother."  
"I'm beginning to wonder if his value as an ally outweighs the annoyance he brings with him."

 

And when the sorrow was numb and quiet, the cold hatred arrived.

 

_ But darling, _

__ in the end,  
you've got to be,  
your own hero,

__ because everybody's  
busy  
trying to save 

 

_ t h e m s e l v e s _

 

I closed the poetry book and looked at the line of golden light flowing to north. My lips curved up in a smile. It wasn't a pretty one. I pressed a small gem on my bracelet and waited until one of the servants arrived.  
"Tell the Kroft brothers I'm going to accompany them. I wish to join their search for any remaining vampires on Latverian soil."  
I left a note on table for Victor.

 


	23. Fear no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy chooses her destiny.

Three weeks later we rode back to Doomstadt. Our plan was to spend a weekend there and then head back into the wilds.   
"Take our blessings to the baby, my queen.", Wilhelm Kroft invoked traditional Latverian well-wishing and then departed towards town with his four remaining sons. He had not been pleased to see me when I joined their group, because "a vampire hunt is no place for baby-sitting highborn women". I replied I wasn't highborn. We didn't start very well. He couldn't outright deny me, because Latverians don't do that. It's considered suicidal trait.   
We found our first targets the following day, a group of five hiding in a barn. After the fight William grudgingly said I could stay, but my legwork needed refining, and he would feel better if I had a visible weapon. He felt that killing vampires with invisible magic was unsettling. So they gave me a silver-tipped sword which had been Stefan's.   
Three weeks in field had taught me more than six months of training. It was different than Victor's tests. He didn't play nice when he summoned enemies for the rune circle, but I always knew he would save me if I was going to die. Or so I had thought. And Dracula had given me the most important bit: a resolve.

My current kill count was eight.

I was climbing up the main stairs when I heard Victor's voice from third floor. He was leaning against railing.  
"My, my. A trench coat, wide hat, shot gun and a sword. You look and smell like a vampire hunter. Gunpowder, dried blood, and no shower for three weeks."  
"Your Majesty.", I performed an exaggerated curtsy.  
"You are striding like a predator.", his voice was like a dark caress. "I assume your hunt was successful?"  
"It was only a beginning. I'm heading back the day after tomorrow."  
"So quick to leave me? I'm wounded.", he drawled, his eyes following my footsteps. Mask was hiding his face, but I could _feel_ his slight smile.   
"Victor, you are preying on me."  
"It's the privilege of king. Or if you wish to be genteel, I can express myself by poetry. After all, I'm a man of style and honor.", he said, taking my hand. "At last / Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast./ He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den, / Within his little parlour — but she ne'er came out again!"  
He pushed the bathroom door open. The air was warm and moist. I could see steam rising from the small pool. Just perfect size for two.  
"If someone dares to bother me in my private bathroom, I'm sure you know the rules by now. I will either marry or kill them."  
"Such a romantic man."

 

"Victor, I need to negotiate with you.", I said idly. The bath had washed away the blood, and I was starting to get slightly drunk. Months of absolutism, hot bath and his bare, warm skin were a fatal combination with wine.  
"And you pick the moment when you are weakest?", he raised his eyebrows. "I shudder to think what may have happened if I let you to negotiate official treaties with other nations."  
"Maybe I needed time to gather up my courage.", I replied. "Or admit the realities of my situation. I've been killed twice in one year. The reason is you. I'm out of my league. I can hold out by my own against an ordinary vampire, like a budding supervillain should do. But between your enemies and you, I'm like a child soldier in grown-up war, and I can't take it anymore."  
"What are you going to do about it?", Victor asked.  
"I have two options. I can leave you and move somewhere else, hide there and hope your world will leave me alone. Live a normal life. I decided against it."  
"And your second option?"  
"I have to become powerful in my own right. So powerful that your enemies will leave me alone. Stop hiding behind your back. If I don't do that, I can't see a future for us. I will be dead, eventually, because I don't have enough time to learn. If I weren't with you, I could wait. Fight against others of my level. Now I'm a fly playing games with giants."  
"I agree with you.", Victor said. "And I'm pleased that you are seeing things so clearly. Humans prefer to hide their vulnerabilities."  
"Oh, I had plenty of time to think about my faults behind that force field. I was like a child, hoping you would come and save me. No bad things could happen to me if I were yours. I believed it until the moment he cut through me.", I said bitterly. "And I don't want to experience it ever again. You are a genius, but you are not an all-mighty god who can raise dead."  
"Not yet.", he replied. He had an observant look on his face. It was one of things which baffled me: I was dealing hard truths which usually ruined relationships, and it felt like he was congratulating me for reaching some invisible level of understanding.  
"I have to kill Dracula. _I_ have to do it, because if you do it, I'm not safe. They have to fear _me_. Otherwise I will never be safe after such a humiliation. Me and the baby will always be a bait to get you if I'm not feared in my own right."  
"So you are thinking of becoming a supervillain, like common people say?", he asked and sipped his wine.  
"I see no other option. Nobody would believe if I tried to be a superhero."  
"Your logic is sound. I could help you. But my love, if you want to be powerful in your own right, your power can't be a gift from me. Doom does not wish simply give power to others.", his voice was soft and pleasant. "If you want power, you have to deal for it."  
"I have a link to Dracula. His dreams are seeping through it. I can find him anywhere he is."  
"Sadly, my love, it's not enough for Doom. He dishonored me, but if I wish to kill him, I can do it alone. I can find him easily using my resources. I don't need your help to accomplish it.", Victor replied. "But I have a proposition to you. If I help you to gain enough power to kill Dracula, you will grant me following: I can freely choose one moment where I switch my mind with yours, and use your increased power as I see fit. You will never tell anyone it wasn't you."  
I breathed deeply and asked myself if I was sure about this, but there was no other option. I had to have more power.  
"Yes. We have a deal."  
"Splendid.", Victor smiled. "Tomorrow we bring the baby home, and after that, you will have your power. Doom always keeps his word. His exact word."  
I emptied my glass and leaned back, letting my hair fall over the marble railing of the bath.   


\--  
 

"You are holding her wrong.", Loki said. "She doesn't like that."  
"I'll have you know she is my third child.", Victor replied.  
"Is she?", I asked.  
"Stay sharp, Thor. This is educational experience for you, and Doom is the bad example.", Loki advised his brother. "You should always mention your previous children to your wife. She will smash you if you don't."  
"Stop it, Loki.", Victor commanded. "If your brother doesn't understand the basics of recreation after a thousand years, there is nothing Doom can do to enlighten him. I do have children, but she is my queen's daughter, and therefore my heir."  
Thor was giving me worried glances, but I didn't care. It was not like I hadn't done my research while he was gone. Boris had felt that it was in the interests of Latveria to notify me of his master's past before I learned about it the wrong way.  
"I had a ward, Kristoff Vernard. Her mother was under my protection when she was killed during a coup. I did what every good king would do, and raised the child as my own son. When he grew older, he tried to displace me, and unfortunately he didn't succeed. I will give him a chance to try again after he has grown up a bit.", Victor explained. "Also, I had a trade relationship with Morgan Le Fey hundreds of years ago. She gave birth to a girl child she called Caroline, and sent her into future. I've never seen the child; it was always understood that she would belong solely to her mother."

 

Sophie von Doom was officially presented to her people on the balcony of the castle. It was Doom's day to honor the crown princess. As I smiled and waved, I remember how happy my mother had been on last Doom's day, and the pain stabbed me like a knife. Thor saw it and took my hand, comforting me.  
"Sometimes it feels like I would wake up any moment and this was just a dream.", I said.  
"I know that feeling.", Thor said. "I still dream of my lady Jane and ordinary things. She is working on her computer, asking about stars, arguing with you about eating enough."   
I looked at his familiar face, and noticed lines of pain which weren't there when we last met in New York. It had been a lifetime ago. During my poisoning, before Jane's death. Dracula had cut my life in separate parts and I hated him for it. My measure of time was death. After Jane. Before Jane. After he killed my mother. Before he tried to kill my baby.  
"Victor has promised to help me to kill Dracula. Will you fight on my side when the time comes?"  
"He murdered the love of my life, and I would hunt him until the end of all nine realms for that. I will help you gladly, and you will find others wanting to join your cause.", Thor promised. "Nobody with honor can stand aside after we all saw what Dracula did to you and your men. It was terrible thing to behold."'  
"Yes, it was."   
I looked at cheering people below, proud Victor holding Sophie and Loki who was pointing things at the baby, and I just couldn't find happiness in my heart. Only cold resolve.

\--

Later that night we descended into laboratory. The baby slept in her room, guarded by Loki and Doombots. I felt cold. Victor had promised me power, but the means to achieve that weren't known to me. I had never wanted to have a part in his darker dealings, but I was cornered. It was either to embrace him fully or die. I just couldn't take death any more. Not again.

 He opened a heavy door and gestured me to step in.  
"This is the time platform. My plan is very simple. Your best shot to kill Dracula are your unique powers. You recall when I told you are zigzagging your way above mortality every time you shift? We are going to speed up the process."  
"What do I need to do?", I asked, shivering.  
"You stand on the time platform and shift. I have programmed the platform to take you a hundred years to future and then return. You will live through each year, but in your mind it will be merely a flash of memory upon your return. Only thing you need to do is to stay in ethereal realm. A hundred years of progress will change you into something else. Less human, more celestial. As you grow older, your human blood dilutes and your immortal gifts grow stronger, because the blood of Arishem the Judge is only thing keeping you alive after the normal human life span."  
I thought of my helplessness in vampires' hands and how I had screamed for Victor in vain, and stepped on the platform.  
"I understand what you are going through.", Victor's words surprised me. "I have been living in this world for a long time. Things which horrify you, have happened too often to really touch me. But I still remember the first time when I tried to free my mother from hell. I don't wear the mask because my face was scarred. I wear it because every night I felt Mephisto's cold claws on my face, and I woke up screaming. I just couldn't take the nightmares any more. The mask was power and protection against them. And it was a first step on my road to become something Mephisto could not touch. Now the mask symbols my victory. My change from weakness to strength."  
I was touched. I reached for him, and he kissed me for the last time.  
"When you come back, you will be different. I was. But one can't live forever in fear.", Victor said. "Now shift, Darcy."  
I shifted and saw the golden line flowing towards east. I held on as Victor worked the controls, and I felt the time machine hum under my feet. The room around me flickered in white, moving faster and faster, until everything disappeared.

 

_ I was standing with Victor in a room full of people. "I expect you have come to collect your payment.", the man with eye patch said. _

_ \-- _

_ I stood on the deck of the white ship, my hands on the ship wheel. It sailed through the air, and I tried to navigate it between the lightnings striking down from heavens. It was raining and my clothes were soaked through. I could hear the loud thunder rumbling.   
Nalgfar. The ship made from nails of the dead men. _

_ \-- _

_ I saw Victor laying on the dirt. And then an armored hand grabbed me. _

_ \-- _

_ "A sacrifice.", a male voice in my mind whispered. "A salvation." _

_ \-- _

_ A girl kissing a boy in art gallery. _

_ \-- _

_ Victor ascending. His face was angelic and pure, not scarred, and he glowed with divine light. He was floating in air and people kneeled before him. I was crying. _

_ \-- _

_ "This is the Resolute Throne. How much you wish to buy?", a voice asked. _

_ \-- _

_ I saw a golden city around me. I was wearing a white gown and standing before man with only one eye. "Do you wish to take him for your husband?", he asked. Loki smiled at me fondly. _

_ \-- _

_ "You can't do this!", somebody screamed. It sounded a bit like Reed Richards.  
"I do. It is my task to Judge this world.", I said, my voice sounding hard. _

 

Memories flashed through my brain, burning my mind. I fell on my knees, but I still cling to ethereal world. I would not give up what I had bought. Never. I thought of Dracula and my baby, Stefan and my mother and Jane, and I held on. To go this far and fail was not acceptable. I held a golden line through a hundred years and back, feeding my revenge.

I didn't notice at first when time stopped. I had closed my eyes long ago, trying to deny the things I had seen. Only when I felt Victor's cold metal fingers touching my arms, lifting me up, I understood it was done.  


First thing I noticed was my height. I had always been shorter than Victor, almost forty centimeters if he was wearing his armor. Now I could look him straight into eye. It was odd. My body felt different. Harder somehow.  
"Your eyes.", said Victor. "They glow golden light."  
I opened my palm, and white fire crackled on it.  
"I fear no more.", I whispered.


	24. Twilight inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to adjust to her change, and Victor proves that he has gotten better at comforting people.
> 
> How to raise a future monarch.
> 
> Epic prank is a valid way to pay for babysitting.

He held my changed self through the night. He ran his hands over my pale skin and kissed my dark hair. He bore the look of my golden eyes and did not flinch. I loved him for it. The transformation of body was harder to accept than transformation of mind, because it left no room for pretending nothing had changed.

Asgardians did not take it so well.  
"What have you done?", Thor looked horrified when he saw me.  
Seeing his reaction made me flinch and I took a tentative step backwards, closer to Victor.  
"I made my choice.", I said, finding my strength, a voice of the queen. "It is not your place to judge."  
"You don't understand it.", Thor said, shaking his head. "You had the only gift in the universe, your human life span, and you threw it away, like a foolish child."  
"For once, I agree with you, brother.", Loki said.  
"I did not!", I hissed. "You put me in this road, and now you are complaining of results? You, with all your talk about ants and boots? For a so-called god, you still don't grasp the results of your actions. My humanity is mine to keep or throw away, and it _never_ belonged to you."  
"I regret this for you.", Loki whispered. "More than you'll ever know." He turned and ran away. I didn't understand. Victor's face was enigmatic, and I felt the cold satisfaction radiating from him. He knew what was wrong with Loki, but I doubted he would tell me.

I spent the rest of the day with baby. Thor told me that Loki had left without goodbyes, and he needed to follow him. I was happy to see him go. Although I liked him, I felt him staring at me and it was making me annoyed. They behaved like I had done a huge, mortifying mistake, and I couldn't understand why.   
"Asgardians do not get it.", I told Sophie who was nesting against my chest. "They don't read enough comics. Superheroes' girlfriends do not have any other role than be captured, and eventually they die. Or they decide to marry a normal human and live some years unhappily because they are still secretly in love with the hero. Look at Hulk's Betty Ross or Spiderman's Mary Jane or Gwen Stacy. Just pain, sorrow, fear, death and loneliness day after day. I'm done with it."  
The baby opened her blue eyes and looked at me. Her face was surprised.  
"Yes, my lovely, we are done with it.", I crooned. "You will be safe forever now." I let the golden light encompass us and smiled at my baby, petting her downy brown hair. We were safe and sound in our own force field. No flickering lights, no race against time, no vampires. It would stay up as long as I willed it so. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. No matter what Victor would do with his reward, this was worth it.

 

Two weeks later Latveria was free of vampires, and I had good understanding of my new talents. I was better at manipulating golden light, and mine had grown into white fire. Something like Asgardians had. I could extend the light around me at will. It worked as a shield and ignited those who tried to harm. And I was starting to develop some kind of consciousness of things around me. When I shifted to etheral dimension, I could feel the golden lights around me, and also the empty spots. Vampires felt like black holes in the fabric of reality. It made hunting them much easier, because it compensated the lack of hearing.

My transformation had caused some practical problems. Growing 25 centimeters had left all my dresses too short, and moving was really awkward at first. I kept making mistakes with depth perception. Longer torso inevitably means longer arms and legs, and acrobatics were hard until I got hang on how my new body worked. I kept hitting my head everywhere. Luckily Victor was still a bit taller, so we had higher doorways than old castles commonly do. The castle had been destroyed thrice during his reign, so historical accuracy was gone anyway.

My face in the mirror was hardest part to get used to.

"I look like a Twilight vampire.", I said to Victor gloomily. We were on our way to New York. "It's true. Golden eyes and perfect pale skin."  
"What is a Twilight vampire?", Victor asked. He sounded absent-minded. He was reading a book to Sophie in the armchair.  
"You don't know? Let me show you. You are really lucky, because someone has saved you from mind-bleaching effect of watching all five movies and put them together in 10-minute trailer.", I said and handed him the spider-phone.

  
"That was one of the most shameless displays of mind manipulation I've ever seen.", Victor said. "It was simply disgusting." He pushed the button on his right gauntlet and opened a line to command center. "Instructions to law department: Twilight books, movies and everything related to series are banned in Latveria from this moment on. Search the houses and burn anything you find. Doom does not allow promoting suicidal tendencies in Latveria's young female population. My subjects do not beg vampires to kill them."'  
After giving the orders, he looked at me appraisingly.  
"Do I look like a Twilight vampire?", I asked. "You are honest. You have to tell me."  
"If you start sparkling, I might have to burn you."  
My lower lip started to tremble.  
"I was joking, my dear. Your eyes are golden like metal. They have cheap amber contacts. And your face hasn't really changed so much. It's still the same, but with a touch of outer realms. A true connoisseur will never mistake you for a Twilight vampire, although common idiots might.", Victor comforted me. "Now, do you have other problems to present to my husbandly expertise, or can we continue this book?"  
"What are you reading to her?"  
"It's one of my own books. I wrote down all the Romany tales my mother told me when I was young. It was a slow winter and I had nothing else to do. It's better to teach Sophie to find joy of her place in the world than fill her head with crap. I'm still not entirely sure how my goddaughter, Valeria Richards, was able to develop higher than medium intelligence although her misinformed parents let her consume books about Sponge Bob. I saw one once. It is an insult to any child's intelligence."  
"No Sponge Bob, no Barbies, no sugary drinks or Twilight. It will be interesting to see what happens when your puritan parenting meets consumer culture."  
"If you are foreseeing a clash between those two, you have mistaken my purpose. She is not Amish, and I don't see any advantages in denying knowledge. The trick is to teach her to divide knowledge to useful and useless. I'm not raising a girl whose highest ambition is to become a Prom Queen and marry the linebacker. I'm raising a future monarch, and the means required are as different as are the goals. Sophie will not dress as a ghost and go begging at Halloween, but she will receive adequate training in the nature of undead.", Victor replied.  
"I can't really counter that."  
"I know.", Victor said smugly and continued his reading.

\--

"I expect you have come to collect your payment.", a man with eye patch said. "I would like to remind you that SHIELD or Fantastic Four will not take part in anything illegal under international law. And I'm not going to even consider any references to Latverian law."  
I was standing next to Victor in conference room in underground building of SHIELD. Fantastic Four were there, and I remembered Tony Stark and the captain from Avenger's Tower. Spider Man was obvious. I wore sunglasses and the forest green dress slashed with white I usually used in diplomatic meetings. Sunglasses underground looked odd, but I didn't care to advertise my change.  
I had a small, round pebble humming in my pocket. Victor had given it and explained the pebble disturbed scanners so SHIELD could not get any useful readings on my physique or powers.  
"Doom is certain you will find his request very reasonable. You will use your resources to attack Dracula's base and personally deliver her to Dracula, unharmed.", Victor gestured towards me. "Then I will consider your debt paid."  
"What?", Reed Richards roared. "Victor, you are mad if you think I'm going to help you to kill an innocent woman!"  
"She is my subject and will comply to this.", Victor said simply.  
"I said we are not going to do anything illegal. Feeding a person to Dracula is a murder. Have you forgotten that?", Fury asked.  
"I said nothing about feeding, you deaf worm. Doom only asked you to deliver her to Dracula. I will even accompany you if you are too weak to accomplish this task without my help."  
"I'd like her to speak her own mind about this.", Captain America interrupted the argument.  
It was my cue to play the part. I called the smallest particles of white fire and let them sparkle on my flawless, pale skin. Then I took of my sunglasses and directed my golden gaze at captain.  
"Holy shit!", Tony Stark cried. "She's a vampire. Like Edward! She's sparkling, for god's sake! Somebody say Twilight vampires aren't real!"  
Nobody answered Stark's question. They just stared at me. Richards' mouth was hanging grossly open.  
"As you can see, Dracula's brutal attack on my wife had long-term consequences.", Victor said. His voice sounded very emotionless, forced. "I assure you there is nothing Dracula can do to harm her now. I owe her this favor, and I'm asking you to deliver. I do not wish to do it."  
"You heard my king.", I said. "You all are to blame on this. You were the ones who asked my husband's help, knowing it would provoke Dracula. You knew his country and his family would be in danger. Your success cost fifteen lives, including mine and my mother's. I _paid_ for your war.", my voice took a crisp, sharp edge. "Now it's time you paid back."  
"If it is your will, then... we have to agree.", Captain said, sounding ashamed. He should be.  
"You are dismissed. We have details to discuss, and your presence is not required any longer. Wait for me outside.", Victor commanded.  
I turned around and walked out, donning my sunglasses again. As I stepped through the dark doorway, I let the sparkles die down. I hope they have saved the security camera videos somewhere. Loki would have loved the show.

"They bought it.", Victor said when we had returned at the embassy. "After you left, I told them our true goal was to kill Dracula. I warned them not to touch him or you - Doom needs to erase stain on his honor alone."  
"I'm sure you were very haughty and rigid.", I beamed at him.  
"We need a capable baby sitter. I recorded the whole thing, so you can use it to lure Loki back. He is good with babies and formidable enough to keep her safe."  
"Excellent idea.", I picked up the spider phone and chose Loki's number.  
"Hello, Loki. I have a splendid offer for you."

A mere hour later we had our baby sitter settled in the embassy. Loki's strange burst had been forgotten, and he was more than happy to watch after Sophie for few days. We didn't even need to pay him because misleading the whole superhero cadre was simply too fabulous. Loki promised to keep Thor busy elsewhere so he would not ruin our little show. Everything was set.  
"Have fun, my dear. You have a real flair for mischief. If you pull this off, I'm going to make you my first disciple.", Loki promised and waved at us departing.


	25. Twilight reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we survive this, you and I have to do something about this superhero girlfriend thing. It forces decent people to take unbearable actions."
> 
> \- Sue Richards

We boarded SHIELD Helicarrier before nightfall. Fury called Victor in tactics room as soon as we arrived, and I was left to common area. I was feeling hungry because we had missed the dinner and I didn't have armor with internal stores for food, water and air like Victor did. A smart supervillain never ate enemy food, so embassy chef had packed lunches for me.  
I took the little packet of grease proof paper from my backpack and one of the cartons. Heavenly smell rose from the packet and I had to bite my tongue to prevent a laugh. Someone had a word with chef, because he had supplied me with traditional Latverian dishes. Four blood sausages and a carton of blood pudding. Well, I was hungry and I was going to eat them. It wasn't like I hadn't had them before. You either got used to Latverian cooking or died from hunger.  
I found cutlery from kitchen area and started munching the sausages happily.  
"What are you doing?", Tony Stark stared at me, eyes wide. Johnny Storm stood beside him.  
"Haven't you ever seen anyone eat before?", I queried and took a big bite of my second sausage.  
"It smells disgusting.", Stark wrinkled his nose. "What is it?"  
"Latverian blood sausage.", Johnny supplied. "And that's the blood pudding. They fed us those when we were prisoners there."  
"Is it made from peasant blood?", Stark asked curiously. "Do you eat peasants?"  
"Of course not, you idiot. Victor would never allow it. The blood is from cow or a pig.", I replied.  
"I should have guessed. I asked Jarvis to summary Twilight for me. Apparently your eyes would be red if you fed on human blood. Animal blood makes them amber. I'm knowledgeable man.", Tony Stark claimed.  
I had finished the sausages and was ready to start spoon the pudding.  
"Do you want to taste?", I smiled at them. "This is very nourishing dish. I have several in my backpack."  
"I try everything once.", Stark took a spoon and scooped some. It was amusing to watch how his face twisted and he spat the pudding on the floor.  
"You shouldn't throw away something as valuable as blood.", I remarked. "Even if it's from a cow."  
"Darce, what happened to you?", Johnny asked. "I remember you. You had blue eyes. You were much shorter. When I held you, your head was below my chin. And you weren't this pale."  
"And sparkling. Don't forget sparkling!", Stark interrupted.  
"It is a stupid question, Johnny.", I said, letting edge in my voice. "You saw what happened. I'm first to admit my memories of the event are somewhat hazy with pain, but I understand Dracula broadcasted what he did to me. Don't try to lie you didn't watch."  
Johnny had the shame to look uncomfortable.  
"Tread carefully, Storm. I'm not able to hurt anyone except those who have wronged me, but the limitations forced on me don't stop me from draining you. You poisoned me and lied about it. I'm not your friend.", I hissed. I saw Johnny take a few steps back.  
I collected my things and turned my back on them, walking angrily away.  
"Oh, hell!", I heard Johnny whining. "She used to be sweet little thing and now she's downright scary. I even had a crush on her."  
"I think I'm going to have Twilight marathon tonight. Care to join?"  
"I fear I have to.", Johnny groaned.

 

I slept alone in the cabin assigned to me. As a precaution, Victor had most of my items in his luggage. It would look odd if I had silver-tipped sword and my vampire killing stuff with me. I didn't sleep well without him. Our arrival at Dracula's hideout was estimated 1PM following day, and I was nervous. I would either kill him or die. For real.  
At 4 AM I woke up once again and decided to give up. Sleeping was overrated, and I didn't need as much as mortals anyway. I changed my clothes, put the pebble in my pocket and headed to Helicarrier gym. I saw some agents on my way, and I was rather amused to see they were wearing crosses in a chain around their necks. I looked pointedly at the wall as they passed.  
Gym was empty. I opened the computer and searched for music. As Adam Lambert's "Marry the night" started to blast from the speakers, my mind emptied itself and I started Stefan's routine. Cartwheels across the room, aerial cartwheels back, back handstands, and then the new move only made possible by my harder, quicker body. I made half a turn and flipped two times in air before landing.  
"Excellent Arabian Double Front, miss Lewis!", I heard a familiar voice and clapping of hands.  
"Mister Coulson.", I greeted him. The man who had lived on the same street. My mother had tried to woo him with blueberry pies. "So this is where you disappeared. My mother was very worried when you stepped inside black car and stopped collecting your mail."  
"A small world, isn't it.", he smiled blandly. "I'm sorry if I caused your mother to worry, but my death prevented me from collecting my mail in timely manner."  
"You too?", I asked and stopped the music. "Your people should check if there is something wrong with Sunstrand communal water. Or air. It's not often I meet somebody else who has actually died."  
"I went to Tahiti. It was a magical place, miss Lewis. I was surprised to see you are gifted gymnastic. Your style has distinctive Romanian flair. Your mother always talked about your singing and dancing lessons, but she never mentioned gymnastics.", Coulson said.  
"This is a relatively new pursuit.", I replied. "But I had excellent teacher."  
"It is certainly true. If you started your training after your marriage, which is the most likely option given your distinctive style, you have trained only for an year at most. And yet you can execute elite move like Arabian Double Front flawlessly. I think we should offer a generous relocation package for your teacher. He would work wonders with our recruits."  
"I'm afraid it is impossible. He is dead.", I smiled politely. "I'm sorry to cut our discussion short, but I'm hungry. I have to get a breakfast."  
"Of course, miss Lewis. If you take the left turn, you will get quickly to kitchen area. I understand mister Stark and mister Storm have spent the whole night watching Twilight movies, and are currently sitting there. If you could calm their minds, it would be much appreciated. The mortal men need their sleep before the fight.", Coulson remarked.  
 

I took my packed breakfast and went to kitchen. Like Coulson had said, Stark and Storm were sitting there. They had bags under their eyes.  
"Coulson sent me. He wants you to go to sleep. The mortal men need their sleep before the fight.", I told them and started opening my breakfast boxes.  
"I can't sleep. My world has been shattered. Could you please perform some kind of mind trick to bleach over ten hours of Twilight from my mind?", Stark pleaded.  
"I said I can't hurt you. Although I'm not sure if removing Twilight from one's mind would be bad thing. You have to ask Victor. He's the sorcerer in the family, and he doesn't like Twilight. Actually, he recently banned the whole thing. It's illegal to watch or own anything Twilight-related in Latveria."  
"Oh, I can see why. I remember what he said yesterday when we were discussing tactics. It went something like this: 'Do you truly believe Doom embarks upon the _least_ of his plans without calculating the smallest detail?'. He has banned the Twilight for you.", Johnny said. His eyes were bloodshot.  
"Stop baiting me, Johnny. You were much nicer before you started your Fantastic Fool-act. I'd prefer if you got back to singing and drinking."  
"She pushed me into ha-ha when I tried to kiss her. She had even built a carbon-freezing chamber for me, like in Star Wars.", Storm said to Stark.  
"I merely saved you from committing a treason. Now go to sleep. You will be no use for me if you are too tired to fight. Remember the deal. You have to get me to Dracula, alive. Go away.", I dismissed them.

 

The last tactical meeting was scheduled on 10 AM. Victor arrived to my cabin to bring my gear. My hat, trench coat, riding leathers and long boots were neatly packed in innocent-looking plastic bag.  
"This has been very amusing, but is time to set things straight.", he said as I changed my clothes. "If you won't tell the truth, those fools might try to kill you. It will be hard enough to get to Dracula. We don't need extra problems. Is you line still working?"  
"Yes.", I said. "Once we get to place, I can hunt him down by following the line."  
"We need to tell some details to make them believe you. Let me to be in charge of that. We might be allies temporarily, but it's not wise to give Richards' team, Stark or SHIELD any more information on you than they absolutely need to accomplish this task."  
"Coulson knows me from before. He is already snooping around and asking questions."  
"We will deal with him."  
I had finished checking my equipment. My shotgun with silver bullets and my silver sword were on my back. The bottles of holy water were neatly packed inside the jacket and I wore a circle of small crosses around my neck.  
"You are not going to face him alone this time.", Victor said, knowing my thoughts. "I'm with you. Sophie is safe with Loki. You have the manpower you need. It's not the same situation as in Latveria. Outcome will be different."  
"It has to be.", I replied.  We walked to tactics room.

 Johnny Storm fell from the chair when he saw us enter.  
"Don't be fooled by the cross!", Tony Stark warned him. "Twilight vampires do not fear religious symbols. Only traditional vampires do."  
"What are you, miss Lewis?", Coulson asked, his voice polite but curious.  
"Not Lewis.", Victor corrected sharply. "Death does not end my marriage."  
"So 'the death does us apart' is not used in Latveria?", Coulson asked, sounding interested.  
"It is, but as a sovereign I decided on different vows. Mine do not have an exit point.", Victor replied.  
"It's all very interesting to you, but I'm a busy man. What are you?", Fury asked again.  
"I'm a vampire hunter.", I replied. "And you are going to deliver me to Dracula, as agreed, so I can kill him. I have been training ever since Dracula attacked New York."  
"I think she's telling the truth.", Coulson said. "In the film she killed two vampires without any visible means when they tried to attack her. They just broke into pieces.The man fighting beside her was dressed like a vampire hunter. It would also explain your sudden gymnastic skills."  
"If you are a vampire hunter instead of a vampire, why have you changed?", Reed Richards leaned forwards.  
"My wife is not a riddle for you to solve, Richards.", Victor said sharply.  
"I don't mean to pry, but for the tactics it would be useful to know what you can do. Could you please explain?", Captain America asked politely.  
"When Dracula tried to kill me, I established a connection with him. I can use it to track him down. Then when he is in my line of sight, I will kill him through it."  
"But how you do it?", Richards asked from me.  
"It is beyond your understanding, Richards.", Victor replied.  
"So what was the deal with tricking us?", Fury demanded.  
"You only heard what you wanted to hear. If you think of my words, you will find every one of them true. Your weak minds filled the gaps with childish nonsense.", Victor said arrogantly. "Doom is not responsible for your lack of critical thinking."

 

I was sharpening my stakes when Sue Richards arrived in the room. We had reached an agreement: Sue would create a field of invisibility to escort me ahead of group and Johnny would serve as our backup. I had called Thor and told him the coordinates as I had promised.  
"You need to make the shield airtight.", I said to her. "Vampires recognize the smell of my blood."  
"Thanks. I just wanted to ask... Why are you doing this?". Her voice sounded honest. Like she truly wanted to know instead of just fishing for information. "I know how hard it can be to go after someone who has already hurt you badly."  
"Do you know a page called 'Women in refrigerators?", I asked.  
"Oh, the one which lists all dead or maimed superheroines?"  
"Yes, that one. We both are on their list. Have you noticed most of the names belong to girlfriends, mothers or wives of heroes, not actual superheroines? Per capita, superhero girlfriends are involved in more random accidents, terrorist attacks, natural disasters, and mundane criminal hostage situations than any other demographic. I read a study conducted by the Commission on Superhuman Activities.", I told her. "The statistics are abhorrent. It's better to be a supervillain. They get into trouble periodically, by one or two protagonists, but girlfriends are constantly in danger from all directions. The guy's enemies, forces of nature, anyone who wants to be his enemy... Supervillains face only a small fraction of strife compared to girlfriends, and even if they are attacked, it's clean. No degrading and twisted stuff. Nobody cuts supervillains open to make a point about breaking deals.", I said bitterly.  
"I see your point.", Sue said, surprisingly. "When I had only passive powers, my life was hell. I was abducted or attacked basically once a week. Getting me married by force was one of their not-lethal favorites. Oddly, they seem to have some kind of aversion towards marrying someone who is already married. Probably a claiming thing. Namor did it, even Reed tried it once when he had stolen Victor's armor. I don't know how he got the idea, but it was disturbing. I can't even remember all of them. Things cooled down considerably as soon as I learned to transform energy into psionic projectile weapons."  
"I've seen that picture. You had a horrible 80s dress.", I grinned.  
"How did you end up marrying him?"  
"I was part of student group taking a tour in his castle. I burst into wrong bathroom. He was shaving and threw a fit when I saw his face. Then it was either marry or die, because he claimed I had committed a treason."  
Sue started to laugh.  
"Of course, it has been suitably edited in official histories.", I noted. "They don't mention he threw me into dungeon for two days."  
"So, you have chosen to be a supervillain instead of a girlfriend?", Sue grew serious.  
"Nobody would ever believe if I claimed to be a hero.", I said simply. "And Sue, before you leave: please remind your group that you do not need to make Franklin's vision a self-fulfilling prophecy. I can only hurt those who mean me harm."  
Sue rose up and walked to door. She turned towards me and said:  
"You are one of the oddest budding supervillains I've ever met, Darcy. If we survive this, you and I have to do something about this superhero girlfriend thing. It forces decent people to take unbearable actions."


	26. My nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy faces the lord of Vampires.

The place where Dracula hid was a pretty hill covered by grass. Shield scanners revealed a labyrinth of crypts below.

We were going to be split in three groups. Killing Dracula was the main goal, but we wanted to kill as many of his older children as we could. Also, one group would be too vulnerable for traps and obstacles which undoubtedly filled the crypt. It would do us no good to get caught under a falling roof. I was going to be with Johnny and Sue. Captain, Thor and Iron Man were used to working together, which left Victor, Richards and the Thing for third group.  
I walked through the grass, following my golden line. It descended in a sharp angle until it pointed straight in the ground.  
"Here.", I gestured. "Straight down."  
"You heard miss Lewis.", Coulson said to Johnny. "We will make a starting point 500 meters to west for the Avengers group, and the second 600 meters to east for the scientists. The scanners show it should be a straight tunnel to this point. Any non-vampire guards will be alerted by noise, so it's very important you all are ready to move simultaneously. You mission is to act as a backup for ladies while miss Lewis does her thing. You will go down inside Sue's invisible field, descend from Avenger's hole, and head straight to Dracula. Tony and Thor will provide enough noise to hide any sounds from you, but you have to keep your mouth shut. No flaming on, please."  
"If you have lied to us, and you are a Twilight vampire after all, I will get your hide.", Tony Stark threatened. I grinned to him and added a tiniest bit of white fire on my skin. It sparkled prettily in the sunlight.  
"That's just wrong.", Stark shook his head.  
"You should not play with Man of Iron, little lightning sister.", Thor scolded me. "I fear the constant company of my brother has corrupted you. You can behave like a noble, true queen. I've seen you do it. You defended the men under your protection, stroke down the scepter of power and told the vampires they shall not pass."  
"You shall not pass?", Stark arched his eyebrows. His eyes were laughing.  
"I just couldn't help myself.", I admitted. "Too good opportunity. I _was_ holding a staff."  
"If you have finished your infant prattle, Doom requires a moment from his queen.", Victor announced and touched my shoulder. I turned around and followed him for a little distance from the main group.

"Are you ready?", he asked. Wind was blowing over the grass and flapping his cloak against the armor.  
"I have to be.", I said. I felt fear rising inside me, but I smothered it.  
Victor stepped closer and opened his arms to embrace me. I clung to his shoulders, needing the familiar comfort of cold metal and thick woolen fabric to ward away my fear. He held me tightly and petted my hair with soothing touch.  
"Remember your promise.", he said quietly in Latverian. His voice was precise and rich, much like when he worked magic.  
"I promise I won't die."  
"I will hold you to it.", Victor replied, pressing a light kiss on my forehead.  
I felt strangely calm. Fear was gone. Only the determination was left.

"Okay, what has happened to evil, hot supervillain sex?", Tony Stark asked as I returned to group. "I had thought you two would be like Fifty Shades of Grey, but it's more like a Princess Bride. I'm officially disappointed."  
I glided to my assigned spot, oblivious to his baiting, and waited. My mind was an ocean of calm when I heard the Shield's drill breaking the stone roof of the crypt, and Coulson signed us to go. The Avengers jumped in first. Sue Richards took my hand and Johnny's and then we descended into the crypts.

 

White fire was burning on my palm as I led my small group forwards in the darkness. I could hear sounds of battle from behind our backs, but it was not my task. I had eyes only for the golden line stretching towards east. It was short, I could feel his malevolent presence laying in wait for us. He was dreaming, I think. I shifted and probed forwards with my magic. I felt another dark empty space next to him.  
"He is not alone.", I whispered. "At least one other vampire. Probably one of his brides."

The room was small and silent, covered in thick dust. Two sets of footprints led to large, ornate coffin on the pedestal. I motioned others to stop.  
"Sue, disable the field and then push the lid away from the coffin. There is no need to get close. Do not look them in the eye. Johnny, guard our backs. And no funny stuff.", I commanded.  
Sue nodded and I saw her wrinkling her brows as the stone lid slowly started to move. Johnny stood by us, burning. I reached for the golden line and shifted.

Many things flickered through my mind in that moment. Jane, Stefan, my mother, the baby. Dracula's bloody kiss on my brow before he cut me open. Calmly I closed my both hands around the golden line, opened my mind for white fire to stream through and pulled with all my strength.  
I didn't heard, but I felt inhuman shriek vibrating through air. Sue and Johnny covered their ears with their hands. I was glowing a pure, cold light and I could feel first drops of sweat running over my face. I pulled the line again.  
I saw Dracula being dragged through the air, against his will. He was awake now, and furious. I didn't need to hear to know he was screaming for my blood. I could feel the pressure building. He fought furiously in his chains of ethereal light. I ran in the circle, looping the ethereal light around his dark core. White fire streamed from my hands towards Dracula, the flames filling bit by bit the empty space where his soul had once been. I could smell the scent of burning hair, electricity and vampire blood mixed with something otherworldly. Johnny was attacking him from behind. The pressure built and built, and when I saw a pale hand reaching for the side of stone coffin, I knew I had no more time.  
I shifted back. The noise was deafening. Dracula's inhuman screaming, sounds of fighting behind us, and the cracking of stone from west wall. Thing's fist was breaking through the stone.  
"So it is you.", Dracula said, his voice harsh. "I never expected to see you again, little queen. You have changed. Did you come for your vengeance, like so many before you?"  
"I didn't. I came for justice, and it will be far worse for you.", I promised him, cutting my palm open with Stefan's sword. I closed the bleeding hand around wooden stake and willed my body burn brighter with soulfire until the glow hurt my eyes. I ran towards Dracula, and jumped. I saw his twisted smile, the sharp teeth gleaming in my light, as he reached to grab me. But I wasn't a slow human, not anymore. I fell on him before he could react, and the impact made him fall backwards. I slammed my bloody stake through his heart and shifted.

When my body fell on his, the soulfire touched his empty core and filled it to the rim in mere seconds. The stake immersed in my ethereal blood finished the job. The impact was explosive. Blood purged from Dracula spattered in all directions, painting me blackish red. Backlash of unravelling power sent me flying upwards. I heard a horrifying crack from my spine as I hit the stone ceiling, and the pain made me instinctively shift back. I looked down, and saw a pale figure slowly rising from the coffin.  
"Jane!", I screamed, and then I was falling again. Reed Richards, who was just stepping through Thing's doorway, stretched and caught me before I hit the ground.  
"It's Jane. Jane Foster.", I told Richards.

Victor held a small box in his hand and opened it. Dracula's ashes started to flow steadily inside the box, and when I couldn't see the bits and pieces any more with my ethereal sight, the box closed with audible snap.  
"You.", Jane addressed Victor. "Give up my master's ashes. Your box is quelling his call. I can't hear him anymore."  
I entangled myself from Richards and strode in front of Victor.  
"You shall not have him.", I said coldly, pointing my sword at her.  
"Darcy. My dearest friend. Take the box from him.", Jane looked into my eyes. Her formerly brown eyes were bloody red. I felt a slight pulse and for a second I wanted to please her, but then the memory of Dracula cutting me open filled my mind.  
"You can't control me.", I spat. "My friend is dead. Murdered. You are just an empty shell without soul." My back was aching.  
"Am I?", she asked, arching her eyebrows. I took a step closer, ready to attack her, when I heard a heart wrenching cry of happiness from left. Thor had arrived.

The poor fool ran to Jane, not caring who was on his way. He pushed me aside, and I fell on my back again. I grimaced as I tried to crawl up.   
"I think I broke something in my back.", I whispered to Victor.  
He didn't say anything, but he kneeled on one knee next to me and spread his fingers around the worst place. I could feel the familiar hurt of his cold, healing magic. It was nasty without oxytocin. I hoped Jane was like all other vampires and wanted to play with her food, giving me a minute or two I needed to be able to fight again.  
"Jane.", Thor wept, holding her. "I saw you dead. I buried you with my own hands. And now you are here. I thank the All-Father for this mercy."  
I bowed my head and steeled myself. Jane was empty, soulless vessel. I had seen Dracula suck away her blood, and there wasn't even the tiniest spark of her golden light remaining. Thor's hopes, as heartbreaking they were, had been crushed long before this moment.

"Oh, my love.", vampire said with velvety voice, looking deep into Thor's blue eyes. "You shall never leave me again. You will defend me from everyone who tries to hurt me." I scrambled up in a hurry, grimacing with pain. Why the idiots were still staring at her? Why I had to do everything around here?  
I saw Jane's sharp white teeth flashing in the firelight emanating from Johnny Storm, and I shifted. Everything happened like in slow motion film. I saw her dark head bow down on Thor's neck, and I sent a burning line of white light towards her. It attached to vampire's dark core, and I pulled frantically as her teeth grazed the Asgardian's neck. It was my luck she was young and weak. I couldn't have taken another like Dracula. I gave the line last, desperate push, and Jane exploded. I shifted back, panting.

 

Thor stared at his arms, which were empty except for a thin layer of dust and blood. Then he looked at me, pure blue eyes burning. He had a small cut on his neck, and dark blood flowed from it. His hatred was a terrible thing to behold.  
"You murdered my lady Jane.", he roared. "Our friendship is no more, you betrayer! I will see you dead for this!"  
He lunged at me, Mjölnir held high, and I tumbled away in panic.  
"She was a vampire! She tried to bite you!", I screamed and jumped backwards to dodge Mjölnir's strike. The stone split in two on the spot where I had stood.  
"Thor, listen to her!", Captain America yelled. "Your neck is bleeding! She is not lying!"  
"She is a liar, a spawn of snake!", Thor roared and swung Mjölnir again. I ducked down between Tony Stark's legs and heard a bang when Mjölnir hit the metal.  
"What the fuck are you doing?", Stark screamed. "You tried to unman me with the fucking hammer! You hit me on the balls!" He shot a repulsor ray which sent Thor flying backwards.  
I scrambled up and looked desperately where to run. Thor was roaring and calling the lighting. The roof was trembling with his power. I did not want to be electrocuted again, please no.  
Then Victor was there. He took my arm and activated the protective force field of his armor. It was impossible to hear anything except Thor screaming for my blood, but my magic started tingling, alerting me of vampires waking up in further parts of the crypt.  
"Restrain him, you all!", Captain America yelled. "Thing, Richards, hold him. I will take the Stark."  
"Let me go, you fools.", Thor roared, and I saw the Thing crash against the stone coffin. Richards was stretching inwards and backwards, trying to hold enraged Asgardian. Victor didn't stay to look, and I ran with him towards the empty corridor.  
"You will die for this, Darcy von Doom! I will see you dead even if I have to hunt you through all the Nine Realms! Your heart is as cold and black as your husband's!", Thor shouted behind me.  
"It's best if we left.", Victor remarked and pulled me to him, deactivating the force field. He threw a circle of metal on the floor and stepped in it, holding me close against his chest. I heard mechanical, waning sound and the world changed around us.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is why people call us the villains."
> 
> \- Victor von Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two steps from hell: Northern pastures. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr6CE0wjAlk
> 
> This is the end of Darcy's story, part 1/3. Second part has multiple POVs, but it is mainly Loki's story, concentrating around his tv show "Dinner with Loki." Basically he invites people to dinner, insults them terribly, and somebody explodes the dining room at the end. Less graphic violence, more social interaction, and some delicious "man-to-man" conversations, but no big changes to style of series.
> 
> To stay on the track with all my plotlines, I have to write it before I can start posting, and it will take time. Probably few weeks. So I recommend subscribing to series if you want to be alerted when part two comes out.
> 
> If there is something you'd like to ask about this story, I will do my best to answer in comments section. 
> 
> End notes explain why and how this story started.

I was standing on the castle balcony and looking down at city lights. It was a dark, windy October night. I wrapped my shawl tighter around me.  
"It is done.", Victor's voice carried from inside. He stepped on the balcony and continued: "Nobody will ever find Dracula's ashes."  
"Good.", I replied. "What news about Thor?"  
"He has calmed down somewhat. He is not actively planning to attack you, mostly because his teammates don't agree, but Loki warns us not to underestimate Thor's hate. Best suggestions are those the subject wants to hear. They can be very hard to remove. Thor didn't really care Jane was a vampire. He saw her as a damsel in distress, a princess to save from curse of vampirism. He gave no thought to what would happen if a vampire fed on Asgardian blood. A vampire powered by Thor's strength and Jane's intellect would have been worse than Dracula ever was.", Victor said.   
He leaned on the balcony rail and looked at dark sky, remarking:   
"This is why people call us the villains. The mightiest heroes of Earth stood watching as a Norse god tried to feed himself to a vampire. Unable to stop it from happening simply because they were afraid to bear his hatred."  
"Yes.", I agreed. "But more people hate you than me."  
"It's early days for you yet, my love. But I think it's safe to say you have bought a peace for year or two with your actions. What are you going to do with it?"  
"I don't know yet. Stay in Latveria, I think." I looked inside, where Sophie laid on a blanket, studying her fingers. She was finally big enough for Loki's playsuit. Our evening meal waited on the table, steaming hot under the lids. It was warm and inviting room.   
"Maybe I will finally hear you play. It sounds good. Quiet life. I listen you to play grand piano, I train with Kroft brothers and practice my magic. We'll raise Sophie and maybe have another baby."  
"It sounds like a plan.", Victor agreed.  
I smiled in the darkness and took his hand. His metal fingers intertwined with mine.  
"Come in. It's cold outside.", he beckoned.  
"Tell me something, Victor. Why did you really marry me?"  
"I travelled through time. I saw you beside me in my moment of triumph.", Victor replied as we stepped through the doorway together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started to write this story, I had a very fuzzy idea of wanting to write an Evil!Darcy. But since she is a nice girl, I wasn't sure how to do it. I'm a sucker for tragedies and not-so-perfect lovers, so I spent a lot of time reading tvropes.org, and decided to write a story of good person (Darcy) who becomes a villain. But she needed a catalyst.  
> Enter the "Books of Doom", and the wonderful portrayal of Victor von Doom's descent to villainy, plus the added bonus of him as a Byronic hero ( http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ByronicHero ) and I had just the thing I needed. Since I felt there was no way those two would just meet one day and start to date - mostly because Doom informed me that chasing unwilling, very ordinary woman was beneath him and he had much more important things to do - , I decided to take the short route and marry them by force. And that's why the beginning of story is crack. It's Doom's fault. He didn't want to be romantic. It was hard enough to get him to marry. I had to lure with him the time machine, and that's why he says in the last chapter "I traveled through time. I saw you beside me in my moment of triumph". Which isn't in this story, but it is a certain event important enough that he recognized Darcy when she burst into his bathroom. Doom was never going to kill her, but he let Silver Sablinova do the dirty work and dangled the marriage as a major concession to Symkarian ambassador, getting all kind of trade advantages to soothe his "hurt".  
> So the stage was set.
> 
> I wrote villains and heroes as a two, opposite camps, separated from normal humans. Like any elite class, they tend to have more interaction with opposite faction than with the "peasants". I stole the idea from comics: although Doom is the archenemy of Reed Richard's, he delivered and named his daughter, becoming practically her godfather.  
> Villain camp internal relations are rather interesting to write. They work together occasionally, and hang out, but it's not a friendship like on the hero side. Loki & Darcy were a good example of that. Keeping former relationships wasn't any easier, as evidenced by Jane and Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> This was supposed to be Darcy's "Start of the Darkness"-story. It became a "Driven to villainy"-story, much like the unbearable events which led Magneto to become a villain. Darcy made a series of choices, starting from little things like tasering Doombots and tricking Johnny Storm. Slightly bigger choices followed: deciding whether to work for Jane and fetch coffee, or stay with Victor and be his queen. None of these made her evil, but finding out that she liked ruling a nation (not surprising considering that something had driven her to choose political science at the first place) more than making coffee, was one of the early turning points. A person who was dead set on being a good guy would have taken Jane's offer and years of therapy for Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> Dracula's function in the story was provide an opponent which would push Darcy to make the decision. Quoting tvropes.org, which explains it better than I could:  
> "To alter an old saying: "Some people are born into insanity, others have insanity thrust upon them." While their villainous actions have no excuse, their cause for becoming villains was entirely (or mostly) out of their hands.  
> It's rare to find a villain who is truly blameless in their origin, though it does happen. Even origins that lament the cruelty of fate, like The Joker's in The Killing Joke, eventually reveal that the origin is still largely due to the character's choices. Indeed, a villain who is fed up with abuse by others or out for revenge is still making the active choice to be villainous, and if it is still clear that the villain made the choice to be evil themselves rather than have it made for them, then they're not exactly broken, just enraged to the point of vengeance. "
> 
> In Darcy's case, her celestial blood also plays a part here. It's important to remember that her blood came from Arishem the Judge, not from Arishem the Singer or Arishem the Nice Guy. After her transformation and especially after hundred years of power, she doesn't stop to consider options when she sees Jane the vampire. Since Jane is vampire, she is evil, and should be killed. After what she has been through with Dracula, Darcy doesn't even consider sparing Jane and trying to save her from vampirism, but I'm sure that Darcy from Chapter 1 would have done just that in a blink of an eye. When Thor has an opposite reaction, Darcy thinks he's not tough enough to do what needs to be done. And that difference between chapter 1 and chapter 26 is what makes Darcy a villain in my story. She makes active choice to be villainous, because it gives her strength, a sense of security, and power to do what she thinks right.


End file.
